A Prometida
by Madison Blyin
Summary: Prometida em casamento, Isabella parte em busca de uma nova vida, apaixonar-se pelo seu marido era o ultimo plano em sua mente, viver um amor incondicional menos ainda.
1. Notificação

_Pov Bella_

Era meu aniversário de 17 anos, o dia começou normal, o sol brilhando no céu,podia-se ver o horizonte atrás das colinas de Arezzo, e o clima está bastante agradável, levantei, fiz minha higiene, coloquei o blushê, o espartilho e um vestido amarelo claro, simples.

-Vem cá, eu cuido do seu cabelo.-disse Ângela entrando no quarto.

Ângela era minha melhor amiga e minha dama de companhia também,meu pai, Sir Charles Swan,era um proprietário de terras muito conhecido pela quantidade de bens que ele possuía.

Olhei para meu rosto no espelho, enquanto Ang fazia uma trança simples em meu cabelo castanho escuro.

-As vezes eu tenho inveja de Jéssica e Lauren.-eu comentei.

-Eu sei disso,só porque elas são loiras,atraem a atenção dos homens da corte e nós que somos morenas,somos deixadas de lado, você sabe o que eu penso sobre o assunto minha amiga.-ela respondeu, concentrada em meus fios rebeldes.

Suspirei, olhando novamente pela janela, de longe, podia ver Luke correndo com os potros que nasceram a cerca de uma semana, ele sempre fazia isso com os recém-nascidos.

-E você não tem que se preocupar com isso Bella, sabes muito bem, que muito antes de voce nascer, já havia sido prometida em casamento.

-Eu sei,e isso me preocupa, Renée comentou comigo que o casamento será no mês que vem, por motivos familiares, os Cullen não poderão vir até a Itália, então o casamento será celebrado lá.

Ângela terminou com minha trança, e apoiou-se na penteadeira,d e frente pra mim.

-Por mais que Charlie e Renée te amem, eles não irão se abalar daqui até la, é muito longe.

-Eu também sei disso!-falei exasperada.

Me doía saber que eu ia me casar com alguém que eu nunca vi na vida, e doía mais ainda, saber que eu ficaria longe de casa.

-Eu estarei contigo.-ela disse baixinho,prevendo minha mudança de humor. – Voce não terá seus pais ao seu lado, mas pensa pelo lado positivo, você terá a mim e Lauren e Jéssica estarão muito longe para importuna-la.

Eu olhei nos olhos claros de Ângela,podia ver a diversão ali e via que ela segurava os lábios,fazendo força para não rir.

Ela tinha um certo desentendimento com minhas irmãs e sempre que podia, arranjava alguma forma de alfineta-las.

-Eu ainda não entendo, mesmo depois de anos, essa sua richa com minhas irmãs.

-Voce que é inocente demais,Jéssica e Lauren pintam o set, fazem o que bem entendem, e ainda são as filhas perfeitas, e elas nunca te trataram bem Bella.

-Claro que tratam, são minhas irmãs, elas me amam, assim como as amo!

Ângela negou em silencio, mas logo batidas na porta, chamaram nossa atenção.

-O café está na mesa meninas!-avisou Rita, nossa governanta.

Nós terminamos de arrumar algumas coisas e saímos do meu quarto, indo em direção a sala de jantar, onde o café estava sendo servido.

-Bom dia meninas. – disseram Renée e Charlie ao mesmo tempo.

-Atrasada como sempre! – disseram Jéssica e Lauren.

Ângela suspirou em sua cadeira, mas continuou a servir-se.

Jéssica era a mais nova das três, tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos de Renée, os olhos, eram de um azul profundo, como dois Mares Jônicos, ela tinha o corpo escultural, que habitava a mente dos poetas de nossa época, aquele corpo que algumas tinham a sorte de ter, e que eu, não fazia parte das sortudas.

Lauren,era a mais velha,também havia puxado Renée, os cabelos loiros e lisos, os olhos azuis,uma pele cor de creme, e mais uma vez, aquele corpo,q ue as poucas sortudas tinham.

As duas puxaram a beleza de Renée, menos eu.

Eu tinha que ser a filha do meio, puxara o lado de Charlie em mim, os cabelos escuros e ondulados, os olhos num tom chocolate estranho,e a pele estranhamente pálida, sem contar,que meu corpo não era nem um pouco atraente,meus seios, tinham um tamanho não muito chamativo, e as poucas curvas que tinha, eram escondidas pelos vestidos que eu usava.

Mas eu devia agradecer, ao contrário de minhas irmãs, eu puxara a inteligência de Charlie ,adorava ler, devorava qualquer livro que estava em minha frente, e não tinha preguiça de aprender coisas novas, caso alguém estivesse disposto a me ensinar.

Mas como Ângela dissera muitas vezes ,eu devia gostar de mim mesma, não precisaria fazer diversas viagens a corte, esperando agradar algum homem decente, capaz de vir até meu pai e pedir minha mão em casamento, seja por minha beleza, o que eu achava raro, ou o mais provável, pelo valor do dote.

Eu já estava prometida em casamento antes de nascer, me casaria após o meu aniversário de 17 anos, significando, que a única preocupação que eu teria, era agradar meu marido, e dar os filhos que ele gostaria de ter.

-Não sejam tão duras com Isabella meninas, hoje é o aniversário dela.

-Grandes coisas.-murmurou Jéssica comendo sua maçã.

-Parabéns Bells. – disse meu pai, sorrindo para mim do outro lado da mesa.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e continuei comendo em silencio.

Renée estava certa, era meu aniversário e motivo de festa ,se não fosse pelo fato de que daqui a um mês seria meu casamento, e essa noticia parecia correr por minhas veias, como morfina. Queimando.

-A propósito querida, recebi uma carta de Sir Carlisle Cullen, você irá ter de viajar hoje!-comentou Renée.

Eu estanquei, hoje? Hoje? Hoje? Não era mês que vem? Como assim Hoje?

Ângela estava tão surpresa quanto eu, mas ela manteve sua postura e apertou minha mão debaixo da mesa.

-Eu sei que é uma surpresa Bells, mas o inverno está chegando,e Sir Carlisle afirmou,que daqui a um mês,a estrada estará inacessível devido a neve, ele está certo, o melhor a se fazer, é ir agora.-ele me disse.

Charlie não demonstrava sentimentos, como nenhum outro pai que eu conhecia, mas ele era o melhor pai que eu conhecia, me ajudava no que precisava e estava sempre disposto a me escutar, seu olhar me dizia o quanto ele estava triste com a separação, ele tinha essa estranha mania de me chamar de Bells e sempre comentava para todos que queriam ouvir, que eu era seu maior orgulho,pois eu havia sido a única filha a puxa-lo, eu duvidava que isso era verdade, para mim, essa era a forma que ele encontrava,pra tentar fazer eu me sentir bem, por ser a ovelha negra da família.

Uma garota simples, sem atrativo nenhum, que carregava o sobrenome Swan por pura ironia do destino, já que eu, fui a única gravidez que Renée não havia programado.

Lauren e Jéssica me olharam,eu via seus olhares,u m misto de pena e diversão,elas eram minhas irmãs, eu as amava e elas tinham tudo que eu não tinha :beleza.

-Tudo bem!-eu comentei, terminando minha refeição.

-Nellita, avise a Luke para preparar a carruagem, enquanto isso, Rita prepare uma refeição, a viagem será longa e Ângela, ajude Isabella a arrumar as malas, ela irá partir dentro de uma hora.

Fui tomada pelo horror, e dessa vez, nem Ângela foi capaz de me acalmar.

Renée deu as ordens com a maior naturalidade do mundo, ela nem se importou com o fato de eu ir para um lugar muito distante e que provavelmente, nunca mais os veria na vida.

Mas eu tinha que segurar o pingo de orgulho que me restava ,levantei da mesa, acenando aos outros e fui para meu quarto acompanhada de Ângela.

-Nós duas seremos muito felizes, você verá!-disse Ângela, me abraçando.

Não demorou nem alguns minutos, arrumamos minhas malas e Ângela foi para o quarto dela, arrumar as delas.

Me sentei na minha cama e fiquei olhando a vista atravéis da janela.

Ouvi batidas na porta, e logo, Charlie estava sentado ao meu lado.

-Sentirei sua falta Bells.-ele comentou baixinho. – Só prometa que irá vir me visitar sempre que puder.

Era demais para mim, meu aniversário de 17 anos estava pior do que eu esperava, abracei meu pai e deixei algumas poucas lágrimas caírem.

-Eu também vou sentir saudades.-sussurrei.


	2. A viagem

_****_

Pov Narrador

Já fazia mais de seis horas de viagem, quando a charrete parou para dar de alimentar aos cavalos que guiavam.

Isabella ajeitou-se melhor em seu banco, enquanto Ângela guardava seu livro.

-Falta pouco, pelos meus cálculos, mais algumas três horas e estaremos em Horn.

-Que bom, passei o meu aniversário todo dentro de uma charrete!

-Não fique assim, por favor! -disse Ângela abraçando a amiga.

-Estou começando a ter saudades de Charlie.

-Você poderá enviar uma carta a ele quando chegar e pense bem, tenho certeza, que poderá visitar Charlie.

-Você acha?

-Você acha que não?

-Pare de fazer perguntas!

-Só estou tentando animar minha melhor amiga.

-Eu sei, desculpe-me, estou ansiosa, só isso.

Luke abriu a porta da charrete, olhando para Ângela e Isabella.

-Estamos em um vilarejo no limite entre Suíça e Áustria, tem uma taverna, vocês desejam algo?

-Um chocolate quente, por favor! -pediram as duas.

O jovem cavaleiro assentiu e foi comprar os pedidos.

-Luke irá voltar sozinho? -perguntou Bella curiosa.

-Não, o senhor Charlie, pediu que ele trouxesse mais uns dois cavaleiros consigo, para melhor segurança. Eles irão se encontrar em Vienna eu acho.

-Pelo menos isso.

-Mas o trecho de Horn até Vienna, eu acredito, que ele fará sozinho, porque se preocupas?

-Não sei, talvez ele encontre mercenários na estrada, não faço a mínima idéia.

-Não seje pessimista Bella!

Alguns minutos depois, Luke chegou com os chocolates e eles recomeçaram a viagem.

-Agora fiquei curiosa! -exclamou Ângela assim que passaram de Suíça para a Áustria.

-Você sempre está curiosa, qual o motivo dessa vez?

-Como será seu marido?

-Sir Carlisle Cullen?

-Não boba, ele é casado, digo o filho dele, o conde, é ele que se casará com você, você não sabia?

-Nunca me interessei em saber.

-Bella!

-O que?

-Pois devia se interessar, eu andei perguntando sobre os Cullen, Lucy e Margaret me falaram que ouviram falar, que eles são a família mais poderosa da região de Horn.

-Igual a minha quanto a Arezzo, mas disso eu já tinha conhecimento Ang, meu pai não iria me prometer em casamento a qualquer um, eu sei que os Cullens têm muitos bens.

-Margaret, me disse que eles vivem num castelo no topo da montanha, que eles são como se fossem os reis e as rainhas!

Bella bufou e deitou no colo da amiga.

-Como se fosse verdade, Margaret inventa, você sabe disso, é claro que eles deve ter dinheiro, mas morar em castelos? Aí já é demais!

-Bom, vamos descobrir, quando chegarmos lá!

-E você verá que esse papo de castelo não existe!

-Ok, mas como você imagina o filho de Carlisle Cullen?

-Não sei, mas sei que Margaret deve com certeza saber! -Bella debochou.

-Não comece! E não, Margaret nunca viu os Cullen, eles nunca saíram da Áustria, pelo que tenho conhecimento, ela tem um breve conhecimento deles, porque, seu marido,j á trabalhou para eles.

-Mas, mesmo, nada de saber como ele é?

-Bom, deve ser como qualquer outro, a pele deve ser clara, e os olhos azuis! -ela disse sonhadora.

-Sou eu que estou me casando, não você, guarde esse brilho para mais tarde.

-Pode deixar que vou guardar, vou ter brilho por nós duas!

-E não, eu discordo, nem todos têm olhos azuis, eu sou um exemplo disso!

-Porque você puxou a Charlie e ele descende dos Celtas, não comece, por favor!

-Tudo bem, parei, só quero que essa viagem termine logo, já estou ficando com frio.

-Estamos indo cada vez mais para o norte Bella, seria estranho se você não sentisse frio. -retrucou Ângela.

Mais umas duas horas de viagem e elas chegam a Vienna, o sol já estava se pondo, por isso, Luke achou melhor, eles pernoitarem na cidade e de manhã cedo, continuarem com a viagem.

Luke conseguiu vagas em uma pensão, Bella dividiria o quarto com Ângela, enquanto ele iria dormir no porão.

Chegaram aos aposentos e Bella foi logo tomar um banho, colocou a água morna na banheira e relaxou os músculos doloridos, por ficar o dia inteiro sentada na charrete.

Enquanto isso, Ângela tirava apenas o necessário das bagagens, para na manhã seguinte, não precisassem demorar tanto se aprontando.

Bella terminou o banho, colocou seu brushê, uma camisola branca e foi dormir, enquanto Ângela ia banhar-se para fazer o mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte, os três comeram uma rápida refeição, pagaram pela noite no pensionato e partiram em direção a Horn.

À medida que ia indo mais para o norte, a paisagem ia se modificando, uma vasta cordilheira de montanhas ia se tornando visível, o topo coberto por uma camada de neve.

O sol estava no topo, enquanto eles iam pela estrada cercada, por uma bela floresta.

As luzes iam refletindo sobre as arvores, criando um caleidoscópio de cores.

A medida que iam subindo, a temperatura ia caindo, mas não o suficiente para sentirem necessidade de se cobrirem com uma manta, era um clima temperado,o final do outono, cujas folhas secas caídas no chão, anunciavam o começo do inverno, e aí sim, o frio bateria em suas portas.

Para Isabella, o inverno anunciaria uma nova etapa de sua vida, tornar-se-ia uma mulher adulta, com responsabilidades e deveres, estaria afastada de sua família, já estava, mas pelo menos, teria a companhia de Ângela.

Mais uma hora e chegaram ao vilarejo de Horn.

Um vilarejo um tanto grande, com ruas em pedras batidas, as casas num estilo colonial bizâncio e alemão, as pessoas passavam pelas ruas ,fazendo seus afazeres.

Isabella esticou-se a frente e abriu a janelinha, que lhe permitia acesso a Luke, sentado à frente, guiando os cavalos.

-Onde eles moram?

-Num castelo, no topo da montanha, olhe a sua frente, que você verá! -ele respondeu.

Bella fechou a pequena janela, e Ângela riu.

-Castelo no topo da montanha, parece que Margaret tinha razão dessa vez.

Bella fez um careta e quando Luke deu uma curva para a direita, as duas puderem contemplar pela janela da carruagem, no topo de uma montanha, uma fortaleza, um castelo, muito bem posto.

-Nossa...

Isabella sentou-se emburrada em sua poltrona.

-Não fique assim, você já tem 17 anos, não é mais criança!

Luke subiu em direção ao castelo, numa estrada fechada pela floresta a sua volta, foram alguns minutos, até chegarem ao castelo.

Pararam a carruagem e Luke abriu a portileta para Isabella sair, logo seguida de Ângela.

As duas pararam, olhando para o casal a sua frente.

O homem tinha por volta dos 25 anos, era de uma beleza deslumbrante, os cabelos loiros e curtos, os olhos azuis e uma pele pálida, mas de aparência angelical, ao lado dele, a mulher aparentava ter a mesma idade, os cabelos castanho cor de mel, caiam em algumas ondas até o ombro, o rosto angelical, a pele pálida, e os olhos azuis, deixavam os dois lindos, uma pintura perfeita, eram perfeito um para o outro.

-Você deve ser Isabella Swan.- O homem disse estendendo a mão para ela de forma amigável. -Prazer, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen.

Bella arfou, o homem era realmente lindo, mas seu pai havia combinado o casamento entre ela e Edward quando ela ainda estava no ventre da mãe, não poderia ser o mesmo Carlisle.

O homem percebendo a confusão tratou de resolver.

-Foi com meu pai, Carlisle I, que seu pai falou. -ele disse tranqüilo. -Edward é meu irmão mais novo.

-Ah er... Então, eu sou Isabella Swan sim, prazer, essa é minha dama de companhia, Ângela Weber.

-Prazer.

-Prazer querida, sejam bem-vindas, chamo-me Esme, por favor, entrem!

* * *

**Gracias pelos comentários e respondendo as perguntas, essa fic é de minha autoria, logo, não é uma adaptação.**


	3. A Cerimônia

_Pov Narrador_

Isabella e Ângela adentraram no castelo, foram até a sala, um cômodo espaçoso, o piso era de carvalho escuro, havia sofás _"descolocados"_ no local, uma mesa de descanso entre os dois sofás, candelabros, na parede, havia retratos e pinturas distintas.

O lugar além de amplo, era claro, as janelas grandes mostravam a vista do vilarejo abaixo e podia-se entrar muitos raios de sol.

Ao redor da janelas, grossas cortinas de cor clara, que deveriam impedir a passagem do sol as vezes.

A decoração mostrava a riqueza, o luxo e ao mesmo tempo, o bom gosto da família Cullen.

Ângela olhou divertida para Bella, que a ignorou, enquanto sentava no sofá.

-Edward já está vindo, nós ficamos sabendo ainda de madrugada de sua vinda, mandaram uma carta a trote para nós, achamos que seria melhor fazer a cerimônia logo, assim, seu cavalheiro já poderá ir ainda hoje. -Esme comentou docemente.

Ângela apertou a mão de Bella de leve, a amiga estava uma pilha de nervos e um dos deveres dela, era cuidar do bem estar de Bella e seguir o pedido de Charlie que ele lhe fez antes de partirem: Deveria ficar de olho em Bella, não permitisse que fosse magoada pela nova família e que qualquer mal trato, voltasse imediatamente para Arezzo, mesmo já casada ou até com filho no ventre.

-Ele foi até a capela buscar o padre!

-Ah que indelicadeza a minha, vocês desejam algo?

-Ah não muito obrigado, nós fizemos nossa refeição no caminho.

Um grito estridente, chamou a atenção das convidadas, elas olharam em direção do som, vendo uma moça, por volta dos 16 anos, vindo correndo até eles.

-Alice!-censurou Carlisle.

-Prazer, sou Alice e vocês...são Isabella e Ângela, acertei?

-Ah...sim!

Carlisle e Esme se olharam, enquanto Alice abraçava as duas.

Já se passavam das 10 da manhã, quando três jovens chegaram junto ao padre.

Bella e Ângela estavam conversando com Alice, quando eles se juntaram na sala.

-Srta. Swan, Srta. Weber, muito prazer!

As duas olharam para os três e Bella focou suas atenções no homem mais afastado.

Ele não parecia ter mais de 20 anos, tinha os cabelos num tom loiro-avermelhado, e eram revoltos, seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele incrivelmente pálida, mas parecia correta ao contrário dela.

Ele era um tanto alto, tinha um corpo agradável e feições perfeitas.

O homem notou que ela lhe fitava e sorriu de leve para a mesma, num cumprimento silencioso.

-Sou Jasper Withlock, muito prazer!- Um homem loiro lhes disse de modo educado.

-Sou Rosalie Halle! -uma loira extremamente elegante e de beleza rara lhes cumprimentou.

De repente, Bella sentiu-se um patinho feio em meio a um lago de cisnes, todos os membros do clã Cullen eram extremamentes lindos, todos, sem exceção. E ela, ela continuava simples e comum, uma garota sem graça ou atrativo algum.

-Olá! – respondeu-lhes Ângela, vendo que a amiga não dizia nada.

O homem se aproximou de Bella, tomando suas mãos e beijando-as de leve.

-É um prazer conhece-la finalmente Isabella, prazer, sou Edward Cullen.- ele lhe disse de modo educado e gentil.

Bella prendeu sua respiração involuntariamente ante o ato e depois,arrependeu-se por tal comportamento.

-O prazer é meu senhor.-ela respondeu baixinho, mas teve certeza que ele lhe ouviu.

-Então...vamos preparar a cerimônia? – perguntou o padre.

-Sim senhor, já organizamos o local, acompanhe-nos enquanto os noivos se arrumam.

Um quarto foi dado a Bella para que ela se vestisse adequadamente, Ângela retirou seu vestido branco da mala e ajudou sua amiga a coloca-lo. Fez uma trança e pôs algumas flores brancas como enfeite. Pegou o buquê que Alice havia providenciado e deu para ela.

-Preparada?

-Não. Sinto-me péssima Ang, minha família não está aqui comigo, todos os Cullens são muito lindos e educados e veja eu, não tenho absolutamente nada a lhes oferecer!

-Deixe de ser boba! – ralhou Ângela. – Voce tem o dote.-ela disse brincalhona.

-Voce não viu a elegância, essa casa, tudo? Meu dote deve valer uma mixaria comparado ao que eles têm aqui.

-Ah Isabella, você me deixa muito cansada com suas reclamações...

-Ângela!

-Cale-se, eu percebi que voce ficou toda tímida perto do seu noivo.

-Voce viu ele? Ele é lindo! E eu? Não sou nada.

Ângela ignorou os comentários da amiga e pôs-se a fazer os últimos ajustes, antes de sair com ela do quarto.

Uma pequena e saltitante Alice lhes esperavam um pouco antes da escada.

-Rosalie ficou contentíssima em firmar-se no piano, eu irei acompanha-la até Edward, Ângela, peço que fique do lado de Jasper! -ela pediu e Ângela atendeu o pedido. – Bella, estou muito feliz por você entrar para a nossa família, espero que você goste de nós, tanto quanto já gostamos de você ,agora vamos, meu irmão é um pouco impaciente!

Uma harmonia doce e suave tocava no ambiente, enquanto Bella descia as escadas atrás de Alice.

Em uma sala particular, os Cullens haviam feito um altar, onde o Padre os esperava e ao seu lado, Edward Cullen devidamente impecável em seu traje de noivo.

A cerimônia passou tranqüila, palavras que já foram ditas várias vezes, foram repetidas pelo padre, as perguntas vieram com rápidas respostas e ninguém parecia perceber o quanto Bella encontrava-se ansiosa com aquilo. Sentiu Edward apertar sua mão de leve, como se percebesse sua ansiedade e respondeu um SIM calmamente ao padre.

Um encosto rápido dos lábios anunciaram o fim da cerimônia e o começo de uma grande união.

Depois, todos se reuniram em um banquete de almoço, onde conversaram calmamente sobre diversos assuntos. Ângela já havia se enturmado, mas Bella apenas permanecia calada ao lado de seu marido.


	4. Celebração

_*Pov Bella*_

-Então Isabella tem mais duas irmãs? - Carlisle Cullen perguntou, a refeição estava ótima e a família Cullen já tinha ganhado o apreço de Ângela, quem dera eu ter essa sorte.

-Sim, Lauren é a mais velha, tem 20 anos, três anos depois de ela nascer veio Bella, e depois veio Jéssica.

-Imagino que as duas sejam tão adoráveis quanto Isabella. - comunicou Jasper Cullen, sorrindo timidamente para mim.

E eu? Eu estava tão nervosa que nem consegui retribuir o sorriso. Que estúpida você é Isabella!

-Estou curioso com o apelido que você conseguiu para minha esposa. - eu escutei Edward dizer ao meu lado, se dirigindo a Ângela.

-Ah... É uma coisa de quando éramos ainda crianças, eu sempre chamei ela de Bella e ela de Ang.

-Bella... - ele murmurou e após alguns segundos olhando para o nada, virou-se para mim com um sorriso magnífico no rosto.

-É uma coisa boba... - eu disse pela primeira vez, fazendo uma careta.

-Seu alemão é ótimo Isabella! - Esme disse após algum tempo, fazendo com que eu tirasse o olhar dele.

-Faz parte dos estudos que eu tive, aprendi italiano, latim, alemão e inglês. - disse calmamente, enquanto bebericava do vinho.

-Meu italiano é péssimo, o de todos nós na verdade. - Rosalie disse. - Sorte nossa, que você é uma mulher de tantas qualidades. - eu pude notar algo diferente em seu tom de voz, mas não pude identificar bem o que era.

Edward e Jasper viraram-se para Rosalie com um olhar inquisitivo.

-Ah, está na hora do buquê! Você não jogou o buquê Bella! - Alice gritou de seu lugar, chamando-me pelo apelido, como se fôssemos amigas de infância.

-Não deverias estar tão animada Alice, você já conseguiu fisgar o meu irmão. - Rosalie brandou, dando um olhar severo.

Oh... a família Cullen não era tão perfeita assim. Pelo menos, não a adorável Rosalie Cullen.

Alice se calou e mordeu os lábios por um momento. Eu olhei para Ângela, ela sempre tinha alguma forma de resolver problemas, mas dessa vez, minha amiga estava com as mãos atadas.

Foi Esme que salvou o dia, levantando-se de sua mesa e erguendo sua taça de vinho.

-A Isabella... Nossa mais nova alegria. - ela disse, com um sorriso cativante no rosto.

Todos levantaram nossas taças e brindamos. A mim.

Foi somente após a refeição, que Edward me puxou para um canto afastado da sala e me imprensou contra a parede.

O sangue em todo o meu rosto paralisou e eu fiquei olhando para ele sem entender.

-É tradição da família Cullen, que após o casamento, os noivos fiquem uma semana fora... É um presente, a privacidade.

-Hum... E pra onde vamos?

-Uma cabana que não fica muito longe daqui, uma nevasca pode cair a qualquer momento e não é seguro irmos pra muito longe. - ele disse, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

Oh Deus... Como ele era lindo.

-Por mim tudo bem. - Idiotice Isabella, ele não pediu sua opinião.

-Se importa se partirmos dentro de uma hora?

Ah... ele pediu minha opinião!

-De forma alguma! - eu disse, dando meu melhor sorriso.

Ele me estudou por um momento, até que sorriu brevemente e se retirou.

Ângela estava ao meu lado em um minuto.

-O que vocês estavam falando? - ela perguntou curiosa como sempre.

-Ele me comunicou sobre uma tradição de sua família, tem como arrumar uma pequena mala para mim, em uma hora? - eu perguntei.

-Se eu consegui arrumar todas as suas coisas em 45 minutos, porque não em uma hora? - ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto me puxava para o andar de cima.

Entramos no mesmo quarto que eu fiquei quando mudei de roupa, e Ângela me ajudou a livrar-me do vestido e trouxe outro mais simples para eu usar.

-Você tem conhecimento do que acontecerá essa noite entre você e seu marido, não é? - ela perguntou, guardando alguns vestidos meus em uma mala.

-Não sei se o clima austríaco fez mal aos seus miolos minha amiga, tivemos essa conversa junto com Rita quando completamos 15 anos.

Ela uniu as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso alargou-se. Às vezes eu tinha medo de Ângela.

-E não está ansiosa?

-Não, estou me sentindo bem normal.

-Sei... eu lhe conheço, não esqueças disso.

-Não dá pra esquecer, quando você faz questão de lembrar a cada minuto.

-Bella, a família Cullen é excelente, é bondosa com você e seu marido é um... - seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto ela vasculhava em sua mente a palavra perfeita para qualificá-lo.

Perfeito... talvez essa fosse a palavra ideal para descrevê-lo, mas eu estava com ele a apenas algumas horas. Não seria possível eu já ter uma opinião formada, ou era?

-O que foi que meu pai ficou falando a você, antes de viajarmos?

-Ah, ele disse que eu deveria ficar de olho em você e que qualquer coisa que acontecesse, era pra você voltar para a Itália no mesmo instante e não queria nem saber se você já estava casada e esperando um filho de seu marido. - ela disse categoricamente.

Eu sentei na cama e fitei um quadro que tinha a minha frente. Eu realmente amava meu pai e achava que o que mais sentiria falta de Arezzo, era dele.

Não que eu não fosse sentir falta de minhas irmãs e de minha mãe, mas quando eu olhava para um passado não muito distante, a primeira pessoa que me vinha na mente era Charlie.

Foi só quando Ângela me abraçou e ofereceu-me um lenço, que eu percebi que estava chorando.

-Eu não estou ansiosa Ang... Eu estou com medo. - eu escutei-me dizer e minha amiga abraçou-me mais ainda.

-Vai dar tudo certo, eu estou aqui com você, não vou te deixar, imagine só...enfrentar a fúria de Sir Charles Swan...ele irá querer minha cabeça numa bandeja de ouro caso alguma coisa aconteça com sua filha mais preciosa.

Só de lembrar o modo como Rosalie tratara Alice...eu tentei imaginar como seria comigo daqui a algum tempo.

A loira deixara claro em suas palavras, que para ela, Alice não era bem-vinda nessa casa, mesmo casada com seu irmão e pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, esperando um filho de Jasper.

Como se tivesse escutando meus pensamentos, Ângela me abraçou mais forte e murmurou em meu ouvido:

-Não vou deixar ninguém lhe tratar mal aqui, não se preocupe, se algo ocorrer, eles vão conhecer um lado muito reservado de Ângela Weber! - ela disse e eu pude notar um sorriso em sua voz.

Mesmo entre lágrimas, eu sorri também. Eu havia me esquecido como Ângela era importante para mim, mais que uma dama de companhia e minha amiga, ela era minha irmã e nunca me deixaria na mão.

Com uma determinação que não era típico de mim, eu levantei da cama e com a costa da mão, enxuguei minhas lágrimas, ajudando Ângela a terminar minhas malas.

Eu era Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, tinha 17 anos, era recém-casada e agora tinha uma vida inteira pela frente para me responsabilizar pelos meus atos e tinha um marido para cuidar e servir.


	5. Indo Para a Cabana

_*Pov Edward*_

Eu era Edward Anthony Cullen, tinha 20 anos, recém-casado e com uma perspectiva de vida um pouco estranha.

Isabella estava sentada ao meu lado, permaneceu a viagem inteira calada, olhando pela janela da charrete.

-Me conte um pouco sobre sua vida lá em Arezzo. - eu puxei assunto.

Ela suspirou, e ainda olhando para a janela, começou a falar.

- Foi normal... Meu pai era dono de muitas terras e eu fui criada pela Rita, a governanta da casa...

-E sua mãe?

-Estava muito ocupada com Lauren.

-Sua irmã mais velha? - ela apenas assentiu.

-Meu pai me levou para caçar raposas algumas vezes, ele me ensinou a montar e a atirar arco e flecha.

-Como uma guerreira celta... - eu ressaltei me lembrando dos descendentes de seu pai.

Tornou-se óbvio para mim, que Isabella era mais ligada ao pai, mesmo mostrando-se reservada a todas as coisas, e eu tive a mínima curiosidade de conhecer Sir Charles Swan, o homem que educou tão bem essa mulher.

Ela sorriu brevemente e virou-se para mim. Seus olhos cor de chocolate profundo brilharam em divertimento.

- Eu sempre gostei das histórias sobre guerreiras celtas... - ela comentou, mordendo os lábios. Linda.

- Conhece a de Budica?

Uma pequena ruga formou-se em sua testa, me dando a entender que ela não conhecia.

-Era uma guerreira que habitava a ilha da Grã-Bretanha, quando os romanos invadiram por lá... foi uma época de escravidão e pequenas guerras.

-E uma mulher tomou a frente de tudo? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-A gota d'água foi quando uns soldados romanos invadiram sua casa, mataram seu marido e seqüestraram sua filha mais velha. Foi aí que ela tomou partido pelo seu povo, recrutou todos os celtas que conhecia e formaram esquadrões, em apenas uma noite, aquele povo bárbaro e selvagem pegou sua casa de volta e expulsou os romanos.

- Que maravilha...

-Não acaba por aí... Budica não estava satisfeita em ter apenas sua cidade de volta, ela queria a ilha toda de volta para seu povo... Ela foi ambiciosa e a cada quilômetro que andava, os historiadores dizem que ela conseguiu juntar 10 mil homens, enquanto os romanos tinham apenas 500 homens. Mas no final... Os homens de Budica lutaram bravamente, mas eles eram desorganizados e morreram todos.

-O... Que aconteceu com ela? - ela sussurrou.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Não dizem nada sobre ela, alguns dizem que ela foi pega pelo general, outras que tomou veneno após a derrota... Mas Budica mostrou que nada melhor do que a esperança de um final feliz, o que acabou com tudo, foi sua falta de organização, mas a força de vontade e o espírito guerreiro celta sempre prevaleceram.

_(N/A= Essa história realmente é verídica galera, eu vi ela no Discovery Channel, e achei que podia colocá-la aqui.)_

-Você pode ir visitá-lo. - eu me escutei dizendo.

-Quem?

-Seu pai. Você pode ir visitá-lo sempre que quiser.

-Verdade?

-Mas é claro, porque você não haveria de ir?

-Nada... É que eu pensei que...

-Você ficaria presa o resto da vida naquele castelo sem contato com sua família? - eu perguntei sorrindo.

Me lembrei de quando Alice entrou para a família, ela tinha apenas 15 anos, já estava grávida de Jazz e prestes a tornar-se vampira, ela acreditava que nunca mais poderia sair novamente, não até Jasper e Carlisle garantirem que não era bem assim.

E eu apenas ria da confusão da baixinha.

Voltei aos tempos atuais e vislumbrei Bella olhando para mim, mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando as mãos.

-Está com frio?

-Um pouco.

-Estamos subindo a montanha, é normal a temperatura cair. Vem aqui.

Ela hesitou um pouco, antes de aproximar-se e apoiar-se em meus ombros. Eu passei o braço ao redor de seus ombros e escutei ela suspirar baixinho. Baixo demais para alguém ouvir.

Não passou muito tempo e chegamos até a pequena casa de apenas um andar e um quarto.

Eu saí primeiro e dei a mão para que ela descesse, Emmett colocou as malas no chão e me deu um rápido aceno antes de voltar por onde veio.

Eu peguei as malas e nós entramos no lugar.

Bella olhou para todos os cantos, passando as mãos sobre alguns móveis e parando na pequena estante de livros que ficavam acima da lareira.

-Gosta de ler?

-É um bom passatempo. - ela respondeu.

Ela deu um passo para trás e cautelosamente dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Ele era bastante aconchegante, uma cama de casal repleta de colchas felpudas, uma cômoda branca na parede ao lado e alguns candelabros nas paredes para iluminar e aquecer o ambiente.

Ela sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pequenas sobre a colcha dourada.

-Quem decorou?

-Minha mãe. Esme é muito boa em deixar um ambiente qualquer num palácio real. - eu disse, encostando na parede.

-Sua mãe é uma mulher e tanto.

-Eu, Jazz e Rosalie fazemos questão de demonstrar isso todos os dias.

Ela sorriu de leve e olhou para mim.

-Já está tarde.

Foi seu único comentário, antes de vir até sua mala e abri-la.

Eu resolvi deixá-la a sós, enquanto ia até a sala e acendia a lareira.

Foi aí que vi uma carta depositada em cima da mesa de centro.

_Edward_

_Posso lhe garantir que vi muitas coisas, entre elas, que você terá sérios problemas com os Volturi, nossa família nega-se a ir até a Itália por vários motivos e eu espero que você também tenha consciência disso._

_Não tome decisões precipitadas._

_As tradições são claras, você tem até um ano para transformá-la._

_Boa semana meu amigo._

_Amo-lhe e não deixe Jazz ficar sabendo disso. Liesel também lhe manda beijos._

_Alice Cullen._

Li a carta três vezes, antes de jogá-la na lareira e assistir as chamas consumindo-a.

Quem Alice achava que era para achar que eu não cumpriria as tradições?

Suas visões vinham sempre distorcidas e com vários significados, ela deveria manter-se quieta, ou eu deveria avisá-la que em quebrar tradições, ela era a expert nisso.

Mas era claro, no final de sua carta, ela conseguia amenizar a tensão, citando sua filha Liesel, que faltava algumas semanas a nascer.

Era óbvio que Alice tinha visto que era uma menina, e Jasper não se incomodou nem um pouco com o nome escolhido por ela.

Assim que a carta tinha desaparecido, eu voltei ao quarto, vendo Isabella olhando pela janela, os cabelos cor de mogno caiam em cascatas sobre a camisola branca que ela trajava.

Com cuidado, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, e me preparei para os próximos acontecimentos.


	6. La Premiére Fois

_*Pov Narrador*_

Isabella tragou em seco, ao sentir as mãos de Edward em volta de si.

Ela não esperava por isso, na verdade, o pouco que sabia do que viria a partir dali era muito imparcial.

Rita dissera que as primeiras vezes iriam doer que ela poderia sangrar e que iria ficar muito constrangida com certas coisas que seu marido podia fazer. Depois disso mais nada.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, tendo fé que Edward sabia o que fazer e que ele não iria machucá-la. Pelo menos era esse o esperado.

Foi quando, ela sentiu as mãos dele, afastando seu cabelo e os lábios encostando-se a seu pescoço. Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar e prendeu a respiração.

-Acalme-se, por favor. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, a voz rouca fez com que ela sentisse como se mil mariposas estivessem voando loucamente em seu estômago.

Ela apenas assentiu, enquanto deixava-se ser guiada por sabe-se o que.

De forma brusca, ele a virou de modo que ficasse de frente a ele e viu os olhos castanhos arregalados de susto. Ele sorriu e aquilo a acalmou.

- Eu não vou te machucar, prometo. - ele disse olhando sério para ela.

- Eu sei.

Ele olhou-a por mais algum momento, vendo se podia confiar em sua palavra para crer que ela não iria desmaiar ou começar a gritar a qualquer momento, mas então, vendo que ela estava se segurando, ele aproximou-se mais e segurou o laço que mantinha sua camisola em seu corpo. Olhando fundo nos olhos dela, ele apenas sentiu seus dedos se movimentarem e desfazerem o laço, enquanto o fino tecido branco caia no chão, revelando o corpo nu dela.

Isabella prendeu a respiração mais uma vez e perguntou-se se amanheceria viva após passar tanto tempo sem respirar, ela sabia que iria ficar constrangida, nunca ficara nua na frente de alguém, nem de Ângela que era sua melhor amiga e dama de companhia, o maximo que Ângela já a viu foi de _Blushê*_ e só. Até porque, ela tinha sérias dúvidas a respeito de seu corpo, como por exemplo, o fato de não ter os seios grandes e chamativos com os de suas irmãs, de não ter os cabelos e olhos claros delas e isso sem tirar as pernas finas e sem graça.

Ela soltou o ar e inspirou, pedindo mentalmente que tudo fosse rápido para que o tormento de estar sendo vista totalmente sem roupa por um homem passasse logo.

-Você é linda... - ele disse roucamente, suas palavras saindo num curto sussurro.

Aquelas palavras a pegaram de surpresa e ela tomou coragem de olhar nos olhos azuis dele.

Confusão passava-se por sua ingênua mente.

-Desculpe-me, o que você disse?

-Que você é linda. -ele repetiu, achando divertido a descrença dela.

-O senhor bebeu? Meu pai sempre disse que quando os homens beb...

Mas ela não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois logo lábios famintos tomaram os seus, tomando toda a vontade dela para si. Ela apenas seguiu seus instintos e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto sentia seu corpo chocar-se com o confortável colchão da cama.

Ela correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, enquanto sentia as mãos dele passeando cautelosamente pelo seu corpo. Ao invés de sentir receio, estranhas sensações tomaram conta dela, ela viu-se ansiando pelo próximo passo.

De súbito, ele afastou-se dela e mentalmente, Bella perguntou se havia feito algo de errado.

Ele apenas sorriu e retirou sua camisa e sua calça com agilidade, ficando apenas com a ceroula.

(N/A : não sei porque, mas eu rasho toda vez que imagino o Edward vestindo uma ceroula...ignorem essa autora louca aqui...)

Isabella não soube exatamente porque, mas rolou os olhos, seus atos, antes governados pela sua razão, agora não lhe obedeciam mais e era puro instinto. Ela primeiro agia, depois pensava. Até chegou a se assustar com essa nova Bella que nunca vira antes, mas qualquer pensamento coerente evaporou quando ela sentiu os lábios quentes e macios de seu marido, agora tomando um de seus seios.

Tomada pela excitação, ela arqueou as costas e segurou-se para não soltar um gemido de prazer, aquela definitivamente não era.

-Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou, com a cabeça ainda enterrada em seu colo, e ela só conseguiu soltar um murmúrio de resposta.

Não tardou muito e Edward levantou-se, deitando ao lado dela.

Bella piscou várias vezes, tentando acostumar-se com a escuridão que tomou conta do quarto de repente.

-O que...?

-Deve ter entrado uma rajada de vento e apagado os candelabros, vou acender duas velas. - ele respondeu levantando da cama.

Ela apenas assentiu, mas logo percebeu que ele jamais poderia ver tal gesto. Estava escuro demais, ela mal conseguia ver suas mãos levantadas até a altura do seu rosto.

Pensando melhor...

-Espere! - ela falou quase gritando.

-O que foi? - ela escutou sua voz um pouco afastada.

-O senhor consegue voltar até a cama?

-Imagino que sim Isabella, deixe apenas eu acender...

-Não, quero dizer, eu me sinto mais confortável no escuro, se o senhor não se importar...

Bella esperou impaciente, enquanto o quarto caia num silencio assustador, mentalmente ela xingou-se pelo comentário, lembrando-se que não importava o que ela queria, só importava o que ele queria e ela deveria manter a boca calada. Mas então, ela sentiu o colchão afundando e duas mãos a puxando para perto do corpo dele.

Edward estava deitado de lado e ela se acomodou involuntariamente em seu peito e passou um dos braços ao redor de seu quadril.

-Se o senhor quiser pode acender as velas... - e então ela calou-se, por novamente deixar entender que ela estava dando alguma permissão a ele, quando era justamente o contrário.

-Se você se sente melhor assim, então vamos ficar assim, tudo para te garantir uma noite aproveitável minha dama. - ele respondeu a voz calma e carregada de ternura.

-O senhor tem um perfume bom... -ela comentou timidamente.

-Se me chamar de senhor mais uma vez, eu ficarei muito bravo Isabella...

-E como deseja que o chame?

-Você ou Edward... Somos iguais aqui e não amo e servo lembre-se disso.

-Mas...

-Sem mas. - ele disse, enquanto tomava novamente seus lábios num beijo mais intenso.

Ela passou a perna em volta do quadril dele, como seu braço estava a segundos atrás e arfou ao sentir sua excitação, ganhando um riso divertido dele.

-Nós não poderíamos acelerar mais as coisas? -ela perguntou, enquanto os lábios dele passeavam pela curva de sua garganta.

-Você tem absoluta certeza que quer isso?

-E dá para voltar atrás?

-Sempre temos uma alternativa. - ele disse em resposta.

-Por favor... Agora. - ela pediu mal agüentando as estranhas sensações que passeavam pelo seu corpo, e pelas mariposas imaginárias que ficavam voando agitadas em seu estômago.

Ele beijou-a outra vez, desta vez invadindo sua boca com a língua e explorando o lugar, tomando todos os cantos possíveis. Bella apertou as mãos em seus ombros e tentou controlar os batimentos loucos de seu coração. Mas era impossível... Todo seu corpo parecia disposto a brincar com ela e enviar-lhe sinais até então desconhecidos.

Foi somente, quando ela sentiu o membro de Edward a invadindo, a dor crescendo em algum ponto nela ao ter seu hímem dilacerado, que ela cravou as unhas curtas nos ombros dele e sem querer mordeu seu lábio, que ela se lembrou das palavras de Rita:

_-O que acontece entre um marido e uma esposa pode ser perigoso e divertido, doloroso e prazeroso, sensações que de tão opostas acabam se completando, somente quem já vivenciou tal coisa pode saber explicar, e às vezes nem palavras cabem-lhe a boca para dizer de tais sentimentos e sensações, chega a ser inimaginável impossível descrever._

Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios e Edward rapidamente parou com os movimentos.

-Eu prometo que se você relaxar, essa dor vai passar. - ela ouviu ele dizer, em seu ouvido.

-Tu...tudo bem.

-Posso continuar? - ele perguntou cauteloso.

-Sim.

Com um aceno breve, ele enterrou sua cabeça no vão do pescoço dela, dando leves beijos em sua garganta, enquanto começava a estocar devagar no interior apertado de Bella.

Edward obrigou-se a seguir devagar, mesmo indo contra seus desejos mais profundos, ele lembrou-se que era Bella a prioridade ali e não ele.

Tornando os beijos no pescoço dela mais ousados e escutando leves gemidos sair de sua boca, ele arriscou intensificar o ritmo de suas investidas, enquanto sentia as mãos pequenas dela o apertando.

Sentiu Bella relaxar, enquanto seu pequeno corpo aceitava a presença de seu membro dentro dela e ele fechou os olhos com força,sentindo os músculos de seu estômago contrair-se.

Não demorou muito e as duas pernas dela estavam envoltas em seu quadril, pedindo involuntariamente que ele fosse mais rápido.

Bella apertou mais o abraço ao redor dele, lutando para manter-se sã, enquanto sentia-se ser invadida e ao invés da dor, uma sensação quase enlouquecedora corria por todo o seu corpo, levando-a comprimir os dedos dos pés.

Foi somente quando percebeu que algo maior estava por vir, que ela perdeu toda a reserva que tinha e impulsionou seu quadril para frente.

-Mais... -escutou dizer entre gemidos e seu marido prontamente aumentou a intensidade das estocadas.

-Vem comigo... - ela escutou Edward dizer, quando as investidas tornaram-se mais rápidas e ela aferrou-se mais a ele, arqueando todo o corpo, mal sentindo o colchão macio abaixo de si.

Definitivamente, ela estava perdida.

E como se tudo aquilo não bastasse, algo impossivelmente mais forte a atingiu, tomando toda a sua consciência, ondas de prazer atravessaram todo o seu corpo e com um grito abafado pela boca de Edward, ela caiu na cama, exausta.

_La petit mort**_, nunca foi tão significativa para ela como foi agora.

* Blushê para os que não sabem e eu venho comentando a alguns capítulos é uma espécie de conjunto íntimo que se usava muito pelas mulheres da nobreza de antigamente, nada mais é do uma espécie de camisola larga branca de um pano bem fino e com uma espécie de short mais largo que com elástico prende-se na coxa,tipo uma ceroula só que menor. Eu ia procurar imagens pra voces,mas nem o titio google tem informações sobre tal roupa, eu só achei num livro de história que tem aqui em casa.

** La Petit Morte é um termo francês, muito usado pelos mesmos quando referem-se ao climax, ao orgasmo e significa A Pequena Morte.


	7. A Little Gift

_*Pov Narrador*_

- Você está bem?

Essa pergunta não foi respondida por palavras, em vez disso, um beijo casto deu resposta a pergunta dele.

Bella ficou de costas para ele, enquanto recebia um abraço.

- Está com fome? - ele perguntou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, dando alguns beijos em seu cabelo.

-Não. Apenas cansada.

-Pois somos dois.

-Mas não estou com sono. - ela disse baixinho, puxando o lençol para cobri-la. - E com frio.

-É normal a temperatura cair de noite, principalmente nessa época do ano, vá acostumando-se com o frio minha dama, aqui na Áustria metade do ano é assim.

-Você deveria ir a Itália, em Arezzo faz sol o ano todo.

Ele sorriu e a aconchegou mais em seus braços.

-Deve ser interessante, mas infelizmente eu não posso ir até lá.

-Por que não?

-É algo de família sabe... Existe um clã que mora em Toscanna, não nos damos muito bem com eles, evitamos entrar na Itália.

-É por isso que vocês não foram até Charlie?

-Exato.

-Charlie sempre se deu bem com os outros Senhores Feudais.

- É, Carlisle também tenta-se manter bem com todos, mas com os Volturi, nossa relação é meio difícil, apenas gostamos de deixar claro as fronteiras, nem eles vem para a Áustria e nem nós vamos para a Itália.

- Nunca?

- Nunca. - ele respondeu, dando um beijo em seu cabelo.

*Pov Bella*

Fiquei imaginando quais os motivos dos Cullen terem uma desavença com os Volturi, pelo pouco que eu sabia daquela família, era que eles eram muito ligados a família real, mas não costumavam sair de sua região com muita freqüência.

Edward me apertou mais em seus braços e eu puxei mais o lençol para chegar até a altura do meu pescoço.

-Você precisa de mais que isso. - ele disse pegando uma colcha debaixo do travesseiro e colocando em cima do lençol.

-Obrigada.

-Não há de que.

-Eu gostaria de conhecer Horn.

-Eu posso levá-la lá sempre que quiser, mas antes... Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Assim que ele falou isso, ele se afastou de mim e saiu da cama, aos poucos eu fui percebendo que algumas velas estavam sendo acesas, ele buscou algo em uma das gavetas e assim que pegou, ele aproximou-se novamente, se cobrindo com o cobertor.

Ainda virado para mim, ele me ofereceu a pequena caixa de veludo preto.

-O que é?

-Porque não abre e descobre? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

Eu não tive como não sorrir de volta e peguei a pequena caixa, com cuidado eu abri e vi um bracelete de prata com uma enorme pedra azul incrustada em seu centro.

-É lindo... - eu disse, pegando o bracelete para ver melhor.

-É um amuleto de proteção. - ele disse passando a mão em seu cabelo. - Todos nós temos um, pra você eu escolhi a safira... Dá sorte e força.

-É o nome dessas...

-Sim. Por que você não coloca?

Eu coloquei o bracelete no meu braço direito e ele coube perfeitamente na área próxima ao meu pulso.

-Acabei de descobrir que o azul combina com você. -ele disse.

-Eu gosto da cor.

-Falando em Horn, irei levar você em uma cidade chamada Joinsville, lá existem os melhores ateliês de toda Áustria, o próprio rei Andrew manda que tragam os vestidos de suas filhas de lá

-E você vai comprar vestidos para mim?

-É claro, você precisa de vestidos deslumbrantes pra viajar comigo até a Corte.

-A Corte?

-Sim, eu irei apresentá-la ao rei, formalmente como minha esposa.

-E você acha que ele irá gostar de mim?

-Não tem porque não gostar, e no final, o que irá importar é a minha opinião.

-E qual é a sua opinião?

-Que você foi a melhor escolha que meu pai poderia ter feito. Eu gosto muito de você Isabella.


	8. Inesperada Visita

_*** Pov Bella ***_

Assim que eu pus os pés em minha nova casa, recebi um abraço apertado de Ângela.

-Senti saudades! - ela praticamente gritou quando se afastou de mim.

-Eu também.

-Então Bella como foi? - Alice perguntou, pulando atrás de Ang.

-Er...

-Alice eu e Bella estamos cansados pela viagem, tudo que queremos agora é uma boa noite de sono. - Edward respondeu atrás de mim, guiando-me para o andar superior.

-Mas...

-Sem mas Alice!

Nós subimos até o segundo andar e ele me levou até um quarto.

Deveria ser o nosso.

Havia diversas tapeçarias, janelas que ocupava a parede toda, encobertas por grossas cortinas douradas imitando a cor das colchas da cama.

-É bem bonito.

-Arte de minha mãe. - ele respondeu, tirando seu casaco.

Eu fui em direção a cama e me sentei, tirando as botas.

Estiquei os dedos dos pés, até que Edward se abaixou e pegou eles.

-Precisa de ajuda? - ele perguntou, enquanto subia a mão pelas minhas pernas, indo até a coxa e tirando a meia, provocando arrepios em mim.

Assim que tirou a minha meia eu não deixei ele se soltar de mim, puxei-o pela gola de sua camisa branca, até que estivesse em cima de mim.

-Você não disse que... Estava naqueles dias? - ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

-Eu estou, mas isso não significa que não podemos nos divertir.

Ele sorriu e me trouxe mais perto para um beijo.

Senti seus braços em volta de mim, um pouco acima da minha cintura, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.

- Edward nós... - fomos interrompidos por uma voz feminina, e eu rapidamente me soltei dele, sentando na cama e me ajeitando.

- Rosalie seria interessante bater na porta antes de entrar. - Edward respondeu, fechando os dois botões de sua camisa que eu havia aberto.

Ela ficou parada na porta, nos olhando incrédula por alguns instantes, antes de retomar sua postura de sempre.

- Nós temos visita. - ela respondeu, antes de virar-se e bater a porta do quarto com força.

- Por que ela está irritada?

- Ignore Rosalie se você quiser ser feliz e continuar sã, ela é capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um com seu mal humor. - ele respondeu, indo até o guarda roupa e pegando um casaco para si.

- Mas... Ela é sempre assim?

Ele se virou para mim e sorriu levemente.

- Ela percebeu que o mundo não gira em torno de si Bella, apenas isso, vai descer comigo ou quer ficar e descansar?

- Não, eu vou descer. - disse me levantando, e colocando as botas.

Dei a mão a ele e saímos do quarto.

Assim que chegamos à sala, eu fiquei surpresa ao vê-las.

Eram quatro mulheres, todas extremamente alvas, com olhos claros e os cabelos ruivos, quase o mesmo tom estranho que o de Edward.

- Oh... Então você é a mais nova Cullen, prazer, eu sou Victória e essas são minhas irmãs Katrina, Irina e Tanya. - Uma delas disse sorrindo para mim.

- Por que não avisaram que vinham? Nós teríamos preparados um jantar a altura! - Edward disse se soltando de mim e indo abraçá-las.

Ok, eu percebi que eles eram bem íntimos, principalmente com Tanya, na qual além de abraçar, ele deu um demorado beijo na testa.

Calma Bella, não sinta ciúmes, ele não pertence a você.

- Sua esposa é muito bonita Edward. - ela disse, abraçada com ele e olhando sorridente para mim.

- Obrigada. - eu disse automaticamente, mordendo os lábios e evitando olhá-los nos olhos.

Onde estava Ângela nessas horas que eu precisava?

-Então... Eu vou até a cozinha, ver se Esme precisa de ajuda com algo, com licença. - disse, me retirando o mais depressa possível de lá.

Eu não conhecia o castelo muito bem, mas eu logo encontrei a cozinha.

Além de Esme, mais duas empregadas encontravam-se no local.

-Olá querida, já conheceu as irmãs Denali? Eleazar, o pai delas é irmão de Carlisle, a família toda mora na Rússia, mas elas vieram nos fazer uma visita. - ela disse.

Esme não parecia saber da luta interna que eu estava travando por causa da cena a momentos atrás. Era infantil da minha parte, mas simplesmente impossível controlar.

- Sim Esme, elas são muito simpáticas, posso ajudá-la com o jantar?

Esme mordeu os lábios e olhou para as duas empregadas que faziam seus afazeres.

-Não precisa querida, por que não vai até Alice e Ângela? Elas saíram para pegar leite agora a pouco, não é muito longe daqui, apenas siga o caminho das tochas e você as encontrará.

Eu assenti e saí pela porta dos fundos, desci a escadaria e pude ver o caminho de tochas no qual Esme se referira, levantei um pouco meu vestido para não arrastá-lo na terra e segui o caminho, descendo por um curto declive até chegar numa pequena área coberta onde havia duas vacas e uma Ângela e uma Alice muito risonhas.

- Oh Bella , pensei que estava dormindo, ande venha aqui, Ângela não consegue tirar uma gota de leite da pobre Anastácia.

- Você deu nome para a vaca? - eu perguntei surpresa.

Alice me olhou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- É claro que sim sua boba, não só pras vacas, para os bois, os cavalos, as ovelhas, as galinhas e os porcos que temos pouco mais adiante. - ela disse sorridente.

Eu segurei o riso e fui até onde Ângela estava, sentada num banco, tentando em vão, tirar leite da vaca, que mastigava calmamente seu feno.

- É impossível, dá pra ver que ela está cheia de leite, mas não sai nada! - Ângela comentou em derrota.

Eu segurei o riso, e abracei minha amiga assim que ela levantou-se.

- Anastácia é muito temperamental, as coisas têm que ser na hora que ela quer e como ela quer. Lembra-me a chata da Rosalie e não deixem que ela fique sabendo que a comparei com uma vaca. - Alice comentou, rindo de alguma piada interna.

- Como vai seu bebê Alice?

- Ah vai ótimo, hoje ele revirou-se o dia inteiro, Carlisle disse que é bem capaz de já estar tentando ficar na posição fetal. Eu mal agüento de ansiedade. - ela comentou, dando pequenos pulinhos.

- Eu não sei se conseguiria ter filhos, Rita diz que dói horrores. - Ângela comentou.

- Rita nunca teve filhos, como ela pode saber?

Ângela olhou para mim.

- Não esqueça que ela fez o meu parto, o seu parto e o parto das vacas das suas irmãs.

- Ângela!

- Se elas não estão aqui para ouvir tal comentário, então não foi uma ofensa.

- É claro que fo..

- Não briguem, anda, já peguei o leite necessário, vamos voltar para que Anastácia possa comer em paz. - Alice comentou, levantando o balde de leite que eu rapidamente peguei de suas mãos. Ela já estava no ultimo estágio da gravidez, não era para estar fazendo esforço.

- Onde está Jasper? Não o vi o dia inteiro! - Ângela comentou de repente.

Alice mordeu os lábios ao meu lado e apertou as mãos.

- Ele viajou, está num vilarejo próximo resolvendo alguns problemas, acho que volta amanhã.

Alguma coisa Alice escondia, mas eu deixei para lá. Já estava paranóica demais com a suposta intimidade que eu aparentemente senti entre Edward e Tanya. Se eu pensasse demais nessas coisas, seria capaz de enlouquecer e dessa vez, Rosalie não seria culpada.

Quando nós chegamos à casa e eu coloquei o balde de leite em cima de um balcão, nós três nos dirigimos para a sala onde Rosalie conversava com Victória, Katrina e Irina.

- Onde está Edward?

Rosalie interrompeu a conversa com as primas e me olhou como se eu a tivesse insultado.

- Se você não tivesse se afastado de seu marido você saberia. - ela disse me fuzilando com o olhar.

Eu engoli em seco e fechei os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Ele saiu por alguns instantes com Tanya querida, foi mostrar as flores que nasceram a poucos meses, Tanya adora flores, daqui a pouco eles voltam, está começando a esfriar. - Katrina disse completamente alheia ao comentário de Rosalie.

Eu assenti e subi correndo para o quarto de Ângela.

Ela e Alice entraram minutos depois.

- Ignore Rosalie, Bella. É a melhor coisa que você faz. - Alice disse ao meu lado, pondo as mãos pequenas em meu ombro.

- É amiga, os comentários dela só machucam se dermos ouvidos a eles. - Ângela respondeu.

Da janela do quarto de Ângela, eu pude ver a silhueta de Edward e Tanya.

Por causa da pequena escuridão da noite, apenas uma enorme lua iluminava algumas partes.

Eles estavam bem próximos e conversavam alegremente sobre algo.

Tanya sorriu e pôs as mãos no ombro de Edward.

Aquilo foi demais para mim, eu saí do quarto de Ângela e ignorando os comentários dela e de Alice me tranquei no meu.

Paranóica Bella, você está ficando paranóica.

Eu rapidamente tirei minhas botas e o resto de minhas roupas.

Enchi a banheira e ignorando a água fria, me afundei nela, apenas minha cabeça ficara para fora.

Eu cruzei as pernas na altura do tornozelo e fechei os olhos, apoiando minha cabeça na beirada da banheira. Respirei fundo e deixei meus músculos, até então contraídos, relaxarem-se na água.

_* Pov Narrador *_

Bella percebeu que não poderia esperar algo dessa família. Ela casou-se com Edward porque fora prometida a ele, seu marido estava sendo maravilhoso durante todo esse tempo e ela estava sendo infantil e tola por querer que ele lhe fosse fiel.

Ela não deveria pedir nada a ele, ele já fizera demais.

Tarde demais, ela lembrou-se que o culpado de tudo era Edward.

Fora ele que dera essa liberdade desvairada a ela, ele demonstrou que diferente dos outros, ele podia ter algo de bom dentro de si.

Mas então, ela mesma culpou-se. Ele estava sendo extraordinário e ela era culpada de tudo aquilo.

Rosalie que não gostava da presença dela nessa casa, claramente estava feliz com a vinda das irmãs Denali. Estava até feliz com o fato de Edward nesse momento, estar com Tanya.

Bella fechou os olhos com mais força ainda.

Ela estava pedindo demais, pedindo algo que não merecia.

Edward não era dela, não tinha obrigação alguma de lhe ser fiel e tudo que ele fizera a ela até agora, fora pura cortesia. Ela devia agradecer a ele e não irritar-se pelo fato de que ele aparentava intimidade demais com sua prima russa que por sinal, era milhões de vezes mais linda que ela.

Respirando fundo, Isabella abriu os olhos e saiu da banheira, cobrindo com uma toalha e indo até o guarda-roupa com suas roupas organizadas por cores.

Ela primeiro vestiu os trajes íntimos, depois colocou um vestido amarelo um pouco justo até a cintura e que ia tornando-se mais frouxo a medida que descia.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque alto e passou um pouco de pó, para tirar as marcas das silenciosas lágrimas que caira de seus olhos minutos atrás.

Calçando sapatilhas mais confortáveis, ela borrifou o perfume duas vezes em si e saiu do quarto.

Encontrando um Edward e uma Tanya muito sorridentes na sala de estar.

Talvez ele estivesse apaixonado por ela e só não se casaram, pois tinha um compromisso com os Swan... Esse foi o ultimo pensamento de Bella, antes de colocar uma máscara alegre e sentar-se ao lado de Ângela e Alice que olharam preocupadas para ela.


	9. A Verdade Dói

_* Pov Bella*_

- Ta tudo bem amiga? - Ângela perguntou assim que me sentei ao lado dela.

Eu apenas assenti e olhei para Alice que acariciava lentamente a barriga de grávida.

- Ele está mexendo muito?

- Não, acho que está dormindo, eu só to com um pouquinho de cólica, mas Carlisle disse que é normal nos últimos estágios.

- Será que esse bebê nasce ainda hoje?

- Eu queria que Jasper tivesse aqui pra ver o nascimento. - Alice disse sua voz sempre animada e cantarolante, agora estava triste e melancólica. - Mas pelo visto, é bem provável que eu entre em trabalho de parto nessa madrugada, Carlisle não vai estar aqui.

- Eu entendo que ele é o avô e tudo mais, mas não é um homem sem ser o pai, permanecer no mesmo quarto que uma mulher dando a luz Alice. - eu disse, tentando colocar ordem naquela cabecinha de vento.

- Não bobinha Carlisle é médico, o melhor médico que eu conheço, diga-se de passagem, ele vai ajudar Esme com o parto.

Eu decidi ficar calada, antes que acabasse ficando pior que eu já estava.

Edward e Tanya estavam sentados em poltronas próximas e conversavam com sorrisos nos rostos, eu desviei o olhar, me amaldiçoando por ficar sofrendo em vão desse jeito, olhei na direção do corredor que levava a cozinha e Rosalie me olhava com um sorriso arrogante no rosto, alheia ao que Katrina e Irina falavam com ela.

- Bom, eu vou até a cozinha ver se Esme precisa de ajuda, tem muita gente aqui. - eu disse, enquanto me levantava e saia da sala sem olhar para eles.

Antes que eu entrasse na cozinha, senti um braço me puxando para uma sala ao lado e antes que eu pudesse ver algo, Rosalie fechou a porta e pôs-se de frente a ela.

- Olha eu, eu preciso ajudar Esme.

- Minha mãe não precisa de mais uma puxa saco seguindo ela por todo canto, para isso ela já tem Alice. - Rosalie respondeu, sua voz estava dura.

- Você não devia falar assim dela... - eu disse baixinho, eu sempre ficava intimidada com a presença de Rosalie, principalmente agora que ela dirigia-se a mim dessa forma.

- Eu falo de quem eu quiser, da forma que eu quiser. Vale lembrar, que eu sou a única mulher Cullen, você e Alice não passam de duas menininhas que se casaram com meus irmãos, na verdade, Jasper foi um tolo em ter se casado com Alice, eles só se casaram porque ela engravidou, propositalmente, diga-se de passagem. - ela disse sua voz cada vez mais carregada de raiva.

- O que você quer Rosalie?

- Apenas te dar um avizinho cunhada, eu sei que você apenas se faz de sonsa, mas você é esperta o suficiente pra ver que meu irmão está muito bem com Tanya. -Ela se aproximou de mim, colocando um dedo apontado meu peito e olhando em meus olhos. - Não os interfira, você não tem direitos nenhum aqui, sua única obrigação é dar filhos a ele, nada mais. Não se meta entre Edward e Tanya, ou aí sim, eu farei da sua vida um inferno.

Eu perdi o fôlego. A linda face deslumbrante de Rosalie estava repleta de ódio e a forma como ela me olhava, parecia que ia me matar.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, você não sabe o que eu posso ou não fazer. - eu respondi pateticamente.

Ela gargalhou, mas foi uma gargalhada cheia de deboche.

- Você acha mesmo que eu sei nada sobre você? Você é a ovelha negra da sua família, sempre foi. Sua mãe e suas irmãs te odeiam e seu pai só te trata bem porque ele tem pena da criatura sem graça que você é. Você não passa de uma nada Isabella e você sempre será isso, então eu torno a repetir, meu irmão e minha prima vieram antes de você, muito antes, quem deve dar-se ao respeito é você e manter essa sua boquinha calada e assistir tudo calada. E se eu imaginar que você anda de fuxiquinhos com Alice e a songa monga daquela sua amiga, se eu imaginar que você irá falar algo ao meu irmão ou prejudicar o relacionamento dele com minha prima... Ah Isabella... Eu acabo com você.

Eu fechei os olhos, mas aquilo não foi o bastante. As lágrimas que eu tentara segurar começaram a descer e um soluço saiu entre meus lábios.

Rosalie sorriu vendo que agora eu estava chorando, ela parecia se divertir com isso.

Ela virou-se e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, ela deu uma ultima olhada para mim.

- Fique na sua... Quem avisa amiga é. - e fechou a porta.

_* Pov Alice *_

- Ela não está bem. - Ângela disse, olhando por onde Bella saiu.

- Anda, vamos atrás dela. - eu disse me levantando e puxando Ângela pelo braço.

Nós estávamos indo em direção a cozinha, quando eu ouvi a voz baixa de Rosalie atrás de uma porta, eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para Ângela. Tarde demais, ela já havia percebido tudo.

Nós grudamos nossos ouvidos na porta para tentar ouvir a conversa e Ângela ia arregalando os olhos a cada palavra dita de Rosalie. Quando eu percebi que ela calou-se eu puxei Ângela para a cozinha, atrás da pequena porta que tinha um vidro de visão, eu enxerguei Rosalie saindo do quarto.

- Aquela vadia... - Ângela disse e ouvimos um pigarro.

Era Esme, eu me virei e assisti-a nos olhar curiosa ante o comentário de Ângela.

- O que é que vocês duas estão tramando?

- Nada Esme, nada. É que eu estou morrendo de fome, quando é que o jantar fica pronto?

- Tenha modos Alice! O jantar fica pronto na hora que ficar! - ela brigou.

Eu revirei os olhos e saí junto com Ângela.

Esme me adorava e eu a considerava como a mãe que eu nunca tive, mas ela já deveria saber que eu nunca seria alguém da nobreza e cheias de modos como ela dava aos seus filhos.

- Nossa, por que Rosalie é tão má assim? - Ângela perguntou enquanto voltávamos a sala.

- É melhor deixarmos Bella sozinha por uns instantes, ela precisa pensar no que vai fazer, vamos subir até meu quarto. - eu falei, subindo as escadas.

Antes de sumir pelo corredor, eu dei uma ultima olhada no andar inferior.

Edward e Tanya pareciam rir de alguma coisa, enquanto Rosalie conversava com Katrina e Irina como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu suspirei e entrei no meu quarto.

_* Pov Bella*_

- Eu imagino o que Rosalie deve ter dito a você. - eu escutei uma voz feminina atrás de mim e me virei, vendo Victória linda como sempre, sair das sombras e juntar-se a mim na varanda em frente do castelo.

- Você ouviu?

- Não, mas eu vi a hora que ela te seguiu e depois que voltou. Eu sei que Rosalie pode ser muito irritante e má às vezes, mas lá no fundo ela é uma boa pessoa, eu conheço minha amiga Isabella, todas essas coisas que ela faz, tem um motivo.

- Se você não sabe o que ela me disse, você não pode saber o quão ruim eu estou.

- Acredite eu sei, Rosalie é capaz de acabar com a alegria de qualquer um, eu conheço a prima que tenho, Edward deve ter lhe dito para não dar ouvidos ao que Rose diz. - Victória disse, olhando para a lua acima de nós.

- Sim, ele disse algo do tipo, mas é que dessa vez...

- Magoou, mas só magoa se você der ouvidos, já lhe disse. Volte para dentro, está esfriando e eu tenho certeza que Edward deve estar preocupado.

Eu não pude evitar de rir com a ironia. Ela só podia estar brincando.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, ele me parece feliz com Tanya.

- Edward e Tanya são bons amigos, que estão a alguns anos sem se ver, é normal.

Eu pensei em perguntar a ela se por acaso Edward e Tanya eram... Mas eu duvidava que como irmã de Tanya ela fosse me responder. Ao contrário de Rosalie, Katrina, Irina, Victória e até a própria Tanya foram amigáveis comigo.


	10. Convivência

_* Pov Edward *_

- Aonde está sua Bella, Edward? Ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar direito com ela... - Tanya disse, dando uma olhada ao nosso redor.

- Ela não parece estar na cozinha, pelo menos, os pensamentos de Esme, Zoraida e Jiil não demonstram a presença dela lá. - eu respondi.

- Ela me pareceu um pouco triste quando desceu aqui agora a pouco.

- Você acha?

- Esqueceu com quem está conversando Edward Cullen? Eu não tenho o mesmo maravilhoso dom de Jasper, mas eu percebo as coisas, deveria ir atrás dela.

- Farei isso, mas ela sequer veio falar comigo quando desceu.

Tanya virou-se para mim, um sorriso travesso surgia em seus lábios enquanto ela arqueava as sobrancelhas.

-Ora, então é assim? Se ela não lhe dirigir a palavra, você faz o mesmo? Ora Edward tenho certeza que não foi essa a educação que Esme lhe deu. - ela ralhou claramente divertida.

- Não é assim e você sabe disso, eu só achei que, ela talvez queira um tempo para si, ah você sabe como eu sou, procuro ser o mais cômodo possível.

Ela levantou-se e antes de ir atrás de suas irmãs, deu-me um beijo na bochecha.

Eu suspirei e olhei para Rosalie, que estava parada do outro lado do cômodo ao lado de Katrina e Irina.

Ela me olhou com um pouco de raiva e eu rapidamente desviei meu olhar.

Eu prezava demais meu bom humor para perdê-lo com ela.

Assim que me levantei, vi Bella entrar acompanhada de Victória.

_Acho melhor você conversar com ela_... E então, cenas da conversa que ela acabara de ter com Bella surgiu em sua mente.

Assim que me viu, Bella rapidamente mudou e eu me perguntei se tinha algo a ver com o que ela conversou com Rosalie. Custava muito ela ter ouvido meu conselho de não dar ouvidos aos comentários de minha irmã?

Eu me aproximei e os batimentos rápidos de seu coração tornaram-se audíveis, olhei para Vic, mas ela apenas deu de ombros e seguiu em direção as suas irmãs.

- Vamos subir? Esme irá nos chamar quando o jantar estiver pronto.

Ela apenas assentiu e com uma breve olhada as irmãs Denali, ela subiu as escadas, assim que entramos no quarto, eu fiz questão de trancar a porta para não haver incômodos com Rosalie novamente.

Bella suspirou e sentou-se em sua cama, retirando as sapatilhas e ajeitando-se melhor com os travesseiros.

Eu não pude evitar deitar ao lado dela e puxá-la para perto de mim.

Os últimos 7 dias foram maravilhosos e eu queria que continuassem assim.

- Por que está tão pensativa? Eu sei que você não é muito de falar, mas...

De qualquer forma, eu raramente me incomodava com o silêncio das pessoas, eu tinha plenos poderes de bloquear a mente deles quando eu não queria ouvi-los e com certo esforço, eles podiam me bloquear também, mas o caso de Bella era especial, pelo simples fato de ela ser humana e mesmo sem saber da minha sutil habilidade de escutar seus pensamentos, ela me bloqueava, o tempo todo.

- Não é nada, estou apenas um pouco cansada da viagem.

- Bella se lembra do que conversamos? Antes de entrar naquela charrete e voltar até aqui?

Ela apoiou-se com os cotovelos e olhou para mim, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

- Que qualquer coisa que acontecesse, nós deveríamos contar um ao outro, por que... Porque éramos iguais, uma dupla.

- Exato, e algo me diz que tem algo acontecendo e você não quer me contar...

Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Parecia até mentira, mas com somente uma semana de convivência, eu já conhecia muitos trejeitos de Isabella, um deles era quando era pega na mentira. O que não devia ser difícil para outra pessoa que não fosse tão observador como eu, Bella não sabia mentir. Isso era um fato.

- Por favor. - sua voz era um sussurro, o que me pegou desprevenido. - Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

- Bella...

- Eu lhe imploro Edward, é algo meu, se tomar proporções desmedidas, eu prometo-lhe que você será o primeiro, a saber.

Uma vozinha gritava na minha cabeça que eu deveria cavar mais fundo, mas o modo como ela olhava para mim, suplicante, me fez crer que isso era o melhor. Então eu apenas suspirei e fiz ela deitar.

Ela colocou a cabeça sobre meu peito, enquanto eu a abraçava pela coluna.

- Se você não estiver muito cansada, eu gostaria que você fosse comigo e com Tanya amanhã até a vila, seria uma ótima forma de se conhecerem. - eu disse.

- Você quer que eu vá junto? - Havia algo estranho em sua voz, mas eu ignorei.

- É óbvio, eu disse a você que a levaria para conhecer a vila e Tanya precisa ir até um artesão para tentar consertar um pingente que ela ganhou do pai, então vamos todos juntos.

- Você e Tanya são bem próximos não é?

- Bom... Nós somos primos, eu passei um tempo com eles na Rússia, acho que, nós nos tornamos mais íntimos, somos bons amigos.

- E é só isso?

- Sim Bella, hoje, Tanya é minha melhor amiga, alguém em quem eu possa confiar e como minha esposa, eu gostaria que você se desse bem com ela também, seria perfeito.

Ela levantou-se lentamente e olhou para mim.

- Você confia em mim?

- Mas que pergunta Bella, é claro que eu confio em você.

Ela me presenteou com um sorriso genuíno e se aproximou, eu não perdi a oportunidade e a beijei. Há poucos dias, descobri que não havia coisa melhor do que ficar ao lado dela.

[...]

- Olha que lindo esse pingente, Bella? - Tanya perguntou, mostrando a ela, o pequeno pingente de diamante em forma de coração, que ela havia ganhado de Eleazar.

- É realmente muito bonito. - Bella comentou.

Felizmente, estávamos a uma hora em Horn e as duas pareciam ter apreciado a presença uma da outra, Tanya fazia de tudo para incluir Bella nas conversas e nos lugares aonde íamos, eu as vezes via uma fagulha de incomodo e insegurança surgir nos olhos dela, mas logo desaparecia quando Tanya fazia algum comentário sobre a sua vida na Rússia ou sobre como eu era um moleque bagunceiro na infância.

Não adiantava, Tanya estava tendo sua vingança, ela nunca me perdoou por ter colocado fogo em sua coleção de bonecas de pano, durante todo esse tempo, a danadinha só estava esperando a oportunidade aparecer, e aqui estava ela, me constrangendo na frente de Bella, que mordia os lábios para não sorrir dos comentários de Tanya.

Logo mais, quando nos dirigimos até a taverna e pedimos um chocolate quente para cada, eu tomei a liberdade de abraçar Bella e ela se aferrou mais a mim, passando um braço em minha cintura.

- Calma aí bonitão, esperem chegar em casa para aproveitarem mais um pouco da pós lua-de-mel. - Tanya comentou baixinho, baixo demais para um humano ouvir. Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- Você sabe que não é bem assim. - eu retruquei o que só fez aumentar seu sorriso travesso.

- Eu sei, não sabe o quão estou feliz por ver você com Bella, ela é realmente uma boa pessoa, mesmo eu achando-a um tanto submissa e quieta demais.

- Ela não é uma vampira Tanya e muito menos uma _succubus_. - esse comentário a fez piscar e sorrir mais ainda. - Ela foi criada por uma sociedade machista e repressiva em que as mulheres devem fazer as vontades do marido sem reclamar. Ela não nasceu como nós, e para dar mais ênfase, como você, que aproveita sua vida da melhor forma possível.

- Mas é claro meu querido, do que me adianta a eternidade sem uma diversão?

Nossa baixíssima conversa foi interrompida, quando a atendente trouxe as xícaras de chocolate e Bella tomou a sua.

Quando voltamos a charrete para pegar o caminho de casa, Bella adormeceu em meus braços e Tanya viu isso como uma oportunidade de continuar a nossa conversa.

- Por falar nisso, quando irá transformá-la?

- Ela ainda não está grávida Tanya.

- Eu sei, só acho que ela deveria engravidar logo, não é como se os Volturi tivessem de olho em nós, mas eles não deixariam uma chance dessas passar, você conhece as tradições, ela tem um ano para engravidar e você transformá-la, caso contrário, ela morre.

- Não há necessidade de me lembrar isso.

- Só estou avisando, pois estou preocupada, você sabe que eu te amo, amo a nossa família e principalmente amo a minha vida se os Volturi fizerem alguma ameaça contra vocês, é obvio que iremos nos meter e bom...

- Eu já entendi.

Durante o resto do caminho, eu passei olhando pela janela, enquanto Bella jazia adormecida em meus braços, Tanya não ousou falar mais nada, ela sabia que eu não estava me sentindo confortável com o assunto.

Quando chegamos em casa, Jasper e Carlisle já haviam chegado de viagem.

Eu planejava carregar Bella até o quarto, mas assim que a charrete parou, ela despertou-se e entrou na casa com as próprias pernas.

Rosalie estava novamente nos olhando com ódio, ela fazia questão de me repelir de sua mente, mas sua expressão facial era mais que clara.

Tanya rapidamente cumprimentou meu pai e Jasper e subiu para seu quarto com a desculpa de ir mostrar o pingente as suas irmãs.

Bella também cumprimentou rapidamente meu pai e meu irmão e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por Rosalie.

- Como foi a viagem?

- O mesmo de sempre. - Jasper respondeu. - Não fomos descobertos e tão pouco tivemos problema, quando você e Rosalie vão?

- Não me lembre disso, Rosalie já está dando-me nos nervos.

- CALA A BOCA! - nós ouvimos Bella gritar do andar superior, em questões de segundos, eu, Jasper e Carlisle ja estávamos em frente ao quarto e pudemos ver quando Bella deu um forte tapa em Rosalie, fazendo-a cair no chão com a força do impacto.


	11. La verità fa male, ma il dolore che

**Título inteiro la verità fa male, ma il dolore che l'ignoranza di una bugia * A verdade dói, mas antes a dor do que a ignorância de uma mentira ***

__

**

* * *

**

_*** Pov Edward ***_

- Muito bem, agora comece. - eu pedi.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, eu não devia ter agido daquela forma, eu...

- Isabella, eu quero saber os motivos que levou você a fazer tal coisa.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona que tinha em nosso quarto e começou a olhar pro chão, todo aquele silencio só me deixava mais agoniado e Rosalie não colaborava gritando insolências para mim mentalmente.

- Não me faça falar de novo Bella...

- Eu estava subindo para vir deitar-me, quando ela esbarrou comigo pelo corredor e então, ela me disse que eu era tão insignificante e chata que meus pais não me agüentaram e me expulsaram de casa. Foi só isso, eu me irritei por besteira, não deveria ter perdido a calma.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e passei uma das mãos pelo cabelo, voltando a olhar para ela.

- Isso não é tudo. - eu admiti.

Ela rapidamente virou-se para cima, os olhos arregalados.

- Claro que é, o que mais seria?

- Você acabou de se entregar Bella, seu nervosismo. Eu sinceramente não me importei nem um pouco no tapa que você deu em minha irmã, você fez o que Carlisle e Esme já deveriam ter feito a muito tempo, o que me irrita é o fato de você ter ignorado totalmente o meu conselho de não dar ouvidos a ela.

Bella levantou-se e lentamente ficou de pé na minha frente, sua mão esquerda hesitando em tocar no meu rosto.

- Me desculpe. - ela sussurrou.

- Agora você vai me dizer a verdade, lembra do que combinamos ontem? Você disse que se as coisas tomassem proporções desmedidas eu seria o primeiro saber, aqui estou eu.

- Rosalie me disse que se eu ficasse entre você e Tanya, ela iria transformar minha vida em um inferno. - ela sussurrou baixinho, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Rosalie não sabe o que está falando. - eu concluí.

- Será mesmo? Todas as coisas que Rosalie me falou até agora foram verdade, ela é do tipo de pessoa que se aproveita da verdade, ela disse que Jasper só se casou com Alice porque ela engravidou dele, e a própria Alice confirmou a história essa manhã e disse que me daria detalhes mais tarde, ela disse que minha família me odeia e que meu pai é o único que me trata bem por pena, ela não disse nenhuma mentira até aí, fico me imaginando até onde seja verdade essa sua relação com Tanya. - esse foi o discurso mais longo que Bella já fez.

Eu pus uma mão abaixo de seu queixo e a fiz levantar a cabeça para mim, seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e eu xinguei Rosalie lentamente.

- Quando eu tinha 16 anos eu fui passar um tempo na Rússia, e lá eu fiquei algumas vezes com Tanya.

_* Pov Bella *_

Eu fechei meus olhos, mas as lágrimas foram mais rápidas e caíram. Rosalie dissera a verdade outra vez.

- Quantas vezes? - eu perguntei, minha voz quase não saia.

- Algumas.

- Edward...

- 7 - ele me interrompeu.

Eu abri os olhos, mas me virei para a cama, eu não queria olhar para ele, não agora.

Não havia cabimento algum, razão para eu estar magoada com ele, isso foi antes dele se casar comigo certo?

Eu olhei para minha mão, ainda comichando por causa do tapa que eu dei nela.

Eu precisava ficar algum tempo sozinha, para pensar corretamente e dizer a mim mesma que não tinha sentido algum nessa mágoa toda.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. - falei enquanto ia pro banheiro, mas a mão dele me impediu.

- Não até concluirmos essa conversa.

- Não tem nada para concluir.

Eu puxei meu braço com um pouco mais de força, mas ele só fez me puxar e fazer com que meu corpo se chocasse contra o dele.

- Você vai me escutar agora. - ele disse, sua voz saia um pouco mais alta que o normal.

Eu havia irritado ele. Edward sentou na mesma poltrona que eu estava momentos antes e me puxou para que eu sentasse em seu colo. Eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei aspirando o perfume delicioso que vinha dele. Dos dois motivos um: ou eu não queria olhar em seu rosto quando ele tivesse falando, ou eu ficava desconcertada demais quando estávamos próximos desse jeito.

- Como eu disse Isabella, isso foi anos atrás, hoje Tanya e eu somos somente amigos e nada mais do que isso, eu não quero nem saber o estereótipo que a sociedade criou para casamentos, mas aqui, na minha família, nós temos um complexo de fidelidade, além de ser uma obrigação é o que todos nós queremos, eu nunca Isabella, vou te trair. Nem com Tanya, nem com ninguém.

- Mas... - eu ia contestar, mas ele me parou, apertando levemente o braço ao meu redor.

- Eu não minto, eu gosto muito de Tanya, mas apenas como minha amiga e eu quero muito que vocês se dêem bem, mas eu entendo que voce poderá ficar desconfortável com isso, mas eu te imploro Isabella, na verdade, isso é uma ordem já que pelo visto é a isso que você está acostumada, não fale mais com Rosalie, ignore ela assim como eu. - eu podia ver que ele ainda estava irritado, mas já era de uma forma mais leve.

- Tudo bem.

Eu levantei a cabeça para vê-lo e ele enxugou os rastros deixados pelas lágrimas.

- Ontem você perguntou se eu confiava em você, e eu respondi sem hesitar. Agora é minha vez Isabella, você confia em mim?

Eu olhei para ele, seu rosto divinamente lindo estava travado com a irritação e eu não pude evitar passar os dedos na pequena ruga, que se formou entre seus olhos. Senti ele relaxar ao meu toque e eu me aproximei mais dele, passando minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

A centímetros dos seus lábios eu respondi "sim" e o beijei.

Sua resposta foi rápida, ele puxou as minhas pernas para mais próximo a ele, enquanto sua outra mão apertava minha nuca durante o beijo.

Senti sua língua encostar levemente meu lábio inferior e eu abri passagem para ela entrar, gemendo ao mínimo contato.

Ele apertou uma mão em meu quadril e eu gemi na boca dele, eu estava começando a ficar sem fôlego, mais parecia tão errado parar aquele beijo, como se lesse meus pensamentos, Edward desviou o beijo até meu pescoço e eu arqueei a cabeça dando-lhe mais comodidade.

Ele foi descendo os beijos até onde se iniciava o vestido, ele olhou para mim e eu senti suas mãos abrindo os botões que tinham ali.

- Eu não posso. - sussurrei para ele, por mais que eu quisesse continuar com aquilo, minhas condições fisiológicas me impediam e se antes eu odiava ficar menstruada, agora eu odiava triplamente. Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu sei. - respondeu, enquanto terminava de desabotoar até a cintura e descia o vestido, fazendo-o cair no meu quadril, eu ainda estava de blushê e de espartilho, mas isso não o impediu de continuar os beijos delicados em todo meu colo.

- O jantar está na mesa! - Ângela gritou do outro lado da porta, acordando a mim e Edward de nosso momento.

- Já estamos descendo! - ele gritou para ela e virou-se para mim. - Nós vamos descer para jantar e eu não quero ouvir você dirigir a palavra a minha irmã, ouviu bem? - eu apenas assenti, enquanto levantava do colo dele e abotoava meu vestido.

Ele levantou-se e calçou seus sapatos, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Quando íamos para a porta ele puxou-me para um beijo rápido e sorriu para mim enquanto descíamos.

Nunca mais falar com Rosalie? Acho que essa ordem eu poderia seguir sem problemas...


	12. 10 Meses com a Família Cullen

_* Pov Bella*_

Todos estavam reunidos na mesa de jantar quando eu e Edward descemos, Carlisle estava na cadeira principal, Esme do seu lado esquerdo e Jasper do direito, Rosalie estava ao lado dela, seguida de Victória, Katrina, Irina e Tanya. Edward me dirigiu até onde Alice estava sentada, ao lado de Jasper e nos sentamos lá.

Ninguém me dirigiu o olhar, e eu agradeci por isso, instantes depois, Ângela desceu as escadas e sentou ao meu lado.

Carlisle agradeceu pelo alimento em nossa mesa e logo começamos a comer.

Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se na mesa após o término da refeição e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Se nos dão licença, eu e Bella estamos nos retirando. - Edward disse levantando-se e estendendo sua mão para mim.

(*)

- Bella olha isso! -Ângela gritou enquanto corria em minha direção, ela trazia consigo uma cesta repleta de flores silvestres e eu me aproximei vendo a diversidade de formatos e cores que tinha ali.

- Vai ser perfeito para decorar a casa. - eu respondi, enquanto cheirava uma margarida.

- Sim, eu separei essas petúnias roxas para colocar no quarto de Liesel, Alice me disse que ela se acalma com as fragrâncias de flores.

- Isso é bom, agora que seus dentinhos estão nascendo ela fica muito irritada.

Nós levantamos a bainha de nossos vestidos e subimos as escadas que levava até a porta dos fundos do castelo, assim que entramos MariLú, a nova cozinheira da família, nos cumprimentou, nós acenamos e fomos em direção até a sala, onde Esme estava ao lado de Alice e a pequena Liesel.

- Ângela trouxe várias flores lá do jardim. - eu respondi enquanto sentava no sofá e Esme passava a bebê de quase 10 meses para o meu colo.

Liesel tinha os cabelos loiros e cacheados de Jasper, os olhos de Alice e para sua pouca idade, ela já conseguia saber quando era o momento certo para fazer suas birras. Ela era o xodó da família, mimada pelos avós, pais e tios, até Rosalie parecia outra pessoa perto dela, não que isso mudou algo a respeito de nossa complicada relação.

A pequena olhou para mim, com aqueles olhinhos tão infantis e inocentes e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, pensando se algum dia, eu teria o prazer de sentir a mesma coisa que Alice sentia.

A própria Liesel, após seus nascimento uniu mais os pais, Alice e Jasper não eram um casal qualquer, me parecia evidente o grande respeito e carinho que um tinha pelo outro, mas não passava disso. Agora, era simplesmente lindo de ver os dois sorrindo um para o outro, dando curtos abraçados e às vezes sendo flagrados num beijo apaixonado.

Eu segurei Liesel enquanto Esme, Alice e Ângela decoravam o interior do castelo com diversos arranjos de flores, perfumando e colorindo o ambiente.

Eu estava a uma semana ajudando elas a prepararem a casa para o início do verão, começara a época da colheita e Carlisle contratara diversos homens para colher os diversos produtos que a família Cullen produzia. Quem chegava pela vila de Horn, imaginava que o castelo era o único ponto forte da propriedade, mal sabiam os desavisados que atrás de tudo, situava-se diversos morros com extensas plantações.

As irmãs Denali haviam ido embora para a Rússia logo após o nascimento de Liesel e as coisas aqui em casa ficaram melhores, eu mantive a minha promessa de não dirigir minha palavra a Rosalie e todos nessa casa já estavam acostumados, dentro de dois meses eu faria 18 anos e mal sabia o que dar de presente a Edward, que faria 21 na semana que vem.

Esme juntamente com as outras empregadas fariam um grande banquete para comemorar a data, mas eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer para ele.

Os 10 meses de convivência com a família Cullen e principalmente com ele, me ajudaram muito em diversos problemas, eu aprendi a ouvir mais as pessoas e que elas também deveriam me ouvir, Edward fazia questão de querer minha opinião em cada coisa relacionada aos negócios da família e toda vez que ele chegava de uma de suas viagens, ele trazia livros para mim.

Agora mesmo, ele e Jasper haviam viajado para uma cidade ao sul e provavelmente só chegariam amanhã a noite, essas viagens ocorriam cerca de duas vezes ao mês e era notável o bom humor constante de todas as voltas. Provavelmente pelo fato de eles terem conseguido fechar outro de seus muitos negócios.

Carlisle como bom médico que era, fazia sua visita semanal aos habitantes do vilarejo, para fazer exames e receitar remédios medicinais.

Enquanto isso, essa coisa era governada pelas mulheres, Esme tendo seu papel principal e logo após vinha eu e Alice, uma vez que a própria Rosalie não gostava de ficar muito tempo em um local com a minha presença. Ângela habituara-se mais rápido do que eu à família Cullen e mesmo sem parentesco ou ligação alguma além de mim, ela já fazia parte de nós e até tinha certa atração por um cavaleiro chamado Benjamin.

Não que Ângela me contasse muito sobre isso, de fato, toda vez que eu tocava no assunto, ela corava horrores e mudava de assunto.

Após a decoração da casa, Esme aproximou-se e eu levei a pequena Liesel, já dormindo até seu quarto que ficava interligado com o de Alice e Jasper.

- Bom, eu estou indo terminar de ler um livro, pois sei que com certeza, Edward me trará outros amanhã.

Alice fez um comentário engraçadinho e Ang e Esme riram, enquanto eu subia as escadas e trancava-me em meu quarto. Dirigi-me até a estante em que ficavam guardados todos os meus livros e retirei o que eu lia atualmente, dirigindo-me até uma poltrona próxima a janela e começando a leitura que contava a história de uma camponesa que se apaixonou por um simples cavaleiro.


	13. Sutilmente

_* Pov Bella *_

Foi quando eu já estava terminando minha leitura que percebi uma presença a mais, fechei o livro e olhei para a porta, deparando-me com Edward sorrindo para mim.

Coloquei o livro sobre a poltrona e corri para abraçá-lo, afinal, estávamos a uma semana sem nos ver.

- Senti saudades! - eu disse com a cabeça encostada na curva de seu pescoço.

Seus braços apertaram ao meu redor e ele depositou um beijo na minha cabeça.

- Eu também. - ele disse me abraçando.

- Pensei que só chegarias amanhã à noite.

Ele sorriu e distanciou-se levemente de mim, olhando em meu rosto.

- A saudade foi demais, eu não poderia ficar longe de você por muito tempo. - ele disse, enquanto inclinava-se para me beijar.

Eu sorri e colei nossos lábios enquanto sentia suas mãos percorrerem minhas costas até achar os botões do vestido. Eu arfei quando senti sua língua invadir minha boca e tentei de todas as formas possíveis aprofundar o beijo. Lentamente, fomos andando até nossa cama e quando dei por mim, estávamos deitados, eu em cima dele.

- Calma. - ele disse sorrindo divertido.

- Foi você que começou! - eu acusei em tom brincalhão, fazendo ele rolar os olhos.

Ele passou os braços ao redor de minha cintura e apertou levemente.

Seus olhos antes divertidos e alegres agora se tornaram preocupados e angustiados.

Passei minhas mãos sobre o seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos ao toque.

- O que te preocupas?

- Ângela acabou de receber uma correspondência, quando voltares de viagem eu juro que lhe conto. - ele disse, os olhos ainda fechados.

Quando eu voltasse de viagem? Me desfiz do calor de seus braços e rolei na cama até chegar nos travesseiros para que eu me apoiasse, ele ajeitou-se também.

- Que viagem?

- Então ela não te contou... Bom de qualquer forma, você foi convidada a comparecer ao casamento de sua irmã Jéssica na próxima semana. - ele comentou, passeando seus longos dedos em meu rosto.

- Jéssica vai casar? Mas...

- Ela irá completar 17 anos, está na idade. - ele disse.

Era verdade, geralmente era assim que ocorria, nem Jéssica e nem Lauren foram prometidas em casamento como eu, talvez pelo triste fato de que logo pequenas, Renée teve a sutil capacidade de ver que elas teriam a sorte de encontrar os noivos perfeitos para si, pelo fato de ela não ter querido me ter e ver que eu não tinha a mesma sorte que Lauren teve ao nascer, meu pai viu-se obrigado a prometer-me a alguém, antes que eu envelhecesse e fosse incapaz de arranjar um noivo decente. Era de se adivinhar que Jéssica iria arranjar um marido aos 17 anos por seus próprios métodos, já Lauren...haviam dezenas de homens em volta de minha irmã e ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com o matrimônio. Ela poderia casar-se a hora que quisesse.

Mas eu ainda não entendia o fato de ter sido convidada a ir ao casamento de minha irmã caçula, isso era longe de comum.

Edward vendo a confusão estampada em minha face, sorriu e se aproximou, depositando um beijo casto em meus lábios e me puxando para seus braços.

- Vá, eu irei sentir muitas saudades, mas afinal é a sua família.

- Mas eu não... - ele me silenciou com um dedo em meus lábios.

- Por favor, Isabella eu tenho algo a lhe contar, algo sério e grave, algo que pode mudar muitas coisas e eu imploro que você vá junto a Ângela comparecer ao casamento de sua irmã e matar as saudades de sua família, pois é bem provável que demore muito para que você tenha a oportunidade de vê-los de novo. - sua voz era séria e muito razoável, eu já conhecia Edward a tempo suficiente para saber que ele nunca fazia algo sem ter pensado antes, sem ter premeditado e se existia alguém com uma inquestionável razão, esse alguém era meu marido.

- Você não pode me contar agora?

- Não, quando você voltar de sua viagem, eu prometo que lhe conto.

De repente, a idéia de viajar me pareceu tão diferente, tão estranha. Mas eu jamais negaria algo a ele, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Eu assenti e ele sorriu, puxando-me para um beijo.

Não obstante disso, Edward não parou de beijar-me até eu estar completamente nua embaixo de seu corpo. E ele não parou de tocar-me em momento algum, enquanto eu tentava fazer minhas mãos trêmulas tirar o resto de suas roupas.

- Eu senti muitas saudades suas, em todos os sentidos. - ele disse, beijando uma região próxima ao meu pescoço e causando-me arrepios por toda parte.

- Eu também. - sussurrei.

Num gesto rápido, ele virou-me de modo que eu ficasse de costas para ele, ainda deitada na cama, sentia seu peito movimentar-se de acordo com sua respiração rápida e sentia cada centímetro de seu perfeito corpo em contato com o meu. Uma de suas mãos envolveu minha cintura e me apertou contra ele, eu não pude evitar gemer ao sentir sua excitação em minhas costas. Com a outra mão, ele passeou-a vagarosamente sobre o meu corpo, ele sabia exatamente os lugares certos ao tocar-me e ele parecia deliciar-se com o simples fato de me dar um prazer indescritível. Chegando próximo a minha coxa, ele subiu-a colocando uma perna minha sobre seu quadril e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, ele invadiu-me.

- Oh... - eu gemi sendo pega de surpresa, ao senti-lo completamente dentro de mim.

- Você sabe como fazer. - ele sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido e eu apenas apertei forte o braço que estava em volta de mim, enquanto impulsionava todo o meu corpo para acompanhá-lo na nossa busca frenética pelo prazer.

Ele rapidamente acelerou as investidas contra mim e eu tentei acompanhá-lo sem sucesso, quanto mais nos aproximávamos do final, mais eu perdia qualquer força sobre meu corpo, Edward subiu sua mão até um de meus seios e o apertou com força fazendo com que eu arqueasse minha cabeça para trás e desse passagem para ele beijar meu pescoço.

_Eu amava_ tudo que ele fazia em mim.

Eu apertei minha outra mão contra sua coxa e gritei, sentindo todo meu interior aprisionar seu membro pulsante, não demorou muito e ele teve sua libertação.

- Você é perfeita. - ele disse depois que havíamos recuperado nossa razão e eu estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, enquanto seus braços me envolviam.

- Você também é. - eu respondi e senti seu peito vibrar com seu riso.

Eu olhei para a única janela aberta do quarto e me assustei quando vi a lua pairando sobre o céu, seus raios entrando sutilmente pelo quarto e iluminando alguns cômodos. Só depois eu percebi que o que fiz com Edward durou muito mais do que eu havia imaginado ou fiz mais vezes do que conseguia me lembrar. Minha mente tornava-se algo confuso e absolutamente enigmática perto dele, eu perdia a noção do tempo e a sensação de estar em seus braços era muito mais do que indescritível, por mais que eu jamais tivesse outro homem em minha vida, eu sabia que jamais sentiria o mesmo, teria as mesmas sensações que Edward me proporcionava. Eu não sabia como, eu só sabia que sabia.

E de repente, a revelação veio como um tapa em minha cara, mas ao contrário do que o imaginado não foi doloroso, eu aceitei aquilo, acolhi com o fundo de meu coração e deixei que ela chegasse em todos os lugares do meu corpo. Não importava o motivo ou o que aconteceria a seguir. Eu só sabia de uma coisa.

- _Eu te amo_. - sussurrei antes de cair no sono.


	14. Amar e ser Correspondido

_*** Pov Bella ***_

Ângela entrou na charrete e eu sentei de frente a ela.

- Está feliz? - ela perguntou.

- Na verdade não, eu não esperava me afastar de Edward, não agora que ele voltou de viagem.

- Bom... Quando você voltar, vocês poderão matar as saudades.

Eu encostei-me ao banco e apoiei minha cabeça na janela da charrete, vendo o bosque ao nosso redor.

Ângela decidiu não falar mais e foi só quando saíamos do território de Horn, eu percebi o quão foi estúpida a minha declaração ontem a noite, Edward deveria estar feliz pelo fato de eu ficar 2 semanas longe depois dessa e eu me dei conta, que ele não procurou tocar no assunto ou talvez, só talvez, existisse a vã esperança de que ele já tivesse pego no sono quando eu soltei aquela pérola. Era uma possibilidade.

Enquanto eu olhava para a paisagem lá fora e pensava sobre diversas coisas, fui perdendo a noção do tempo e logo estava escurecendo, ao contrário do imaginado, o cocheiro não parou em Vienna e continuou o caminho, essa foi a minha deixa para me cobrir com a manta que Ang me dera e cair no sono.

_* Pov Edward *_

- Então você simplesmente deixou ela ir...? - Jasper indagou, andando de um lado para o outro na sala.

- É óbvio Jasper, ela ja está grávida de dois meses, isso significa que logo eu irei transformá-la e ela não poderá ver sua família novamente.

- Mas mesmo assim... Será que você é o único burro que não percebe que Isabella ama o pai e que essa poderia ser a chance perfeita de ela não voltar? Bom, se eu estivesse no lugar dela eu não voltaria, não sabendo que teria uma Rosalie me esperando quando eu voltasse.

- Ela vai voltar. - eu jurei. - Ela me ama.

Jasper parou de andar e virou-se para mim, seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilharam em divertimento e dessa vez, ele deixou uma enxurrada de pensamentos entrarem em minha cabeça.

- Você sabia...! - eu acusei e recebi um sorriso irônico em troca.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, era claro que ele saberia...

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Ama ela?

Eu olhei para Jasper com vontade de matá-lo, eu faria isso se ele não fosse meu irmão e eu não o amasse. Que pergunta mais estúpida, era óbvio que eu a amava, nenhuma outra mulher chegava aos pés de minha Bella.

Nenhuma outra corava quando algo a envergonhava, nenhuma outra possuía a inocência transparecente de seus profundos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, nenhuma outra possuia aquela essência que emanava de seu corpo e me atraia de tantas formas. Nenhuma outra possuía aquela beleza rara e encantadora. Nenhuma outra conseguia me deslumbrar com um simples sorriso ou um simples comentário. Isabella era perfeita e a muito tempo eu descobri que eu amaria ela para o resto de minha vida.

- Você sabe a resposta, não sei o motivo da pergunta.

Ele sorriu irônico mais uma vez e sentou no sofá a minha frente.

- Você contou a ela que a ama?

- Não, mas ontem... Bom, ela me disse, antes de dormir.

- Isso é bom, sinal que confia realmente em você.

- Você acha que ela já sabe que está grávida? - eu perguntei e vi meu irmão franzir o cenho.

- Gravidez de vampiros em mulheres humanas é diferente em vários aspectos, não aparecem os mesmos sintomas, provavelmente ela não faz idéia, lembra-se de Alice? Ela só soube por que teve a visão...

- Fico imaginando a reação dela quando descobrir...

- Ela foi criada para isso Edward, casar e dar filhos ao marido, por mais que eu ache esse tipo de educação um tanto machista, é assim que Bella pensa de qualquer forma.

- Ela está mudando... - eu retruquei.

- De certa forma assim, ela tornou-se mais madura e segura de si mesma, mas você não sentiu o que eu senti naquele tempo em que Tanya estava aqui, Bella andava como se tivesse carregando um castelo inteiro nas costas, era quase palpável a sua frustração, receio, medo, eu tinha medo até da minha própria sombra!

Esse comentário me fez gargalhar, não por causa de Bella, o que ela sentia não era nem um pouco engraçado, mas pelo fato de meu irmão captar e absolver essas coisas.

- Alice não consegue ter visões com Bella e eu não posso escutar seus pensamentos, mas você pode sentir o que ela sente... - eu observei.

- Não é a mesma coisa que os outros, eu ainda posso sentir uma espécie de barreira quase não sensível em volta dela, as emoções que emanam de Bella chegam muito editadas em mim. - ele respondeu.

_*Narrador* Rosalie Cullen *_

A loira observava atentamente o jovem homem ordenhar os cavalos, ele estava de costas para ela, com as costas nuas e trajando apenas uma grossa calça. Seu coração batia lentamente e sua respiração vinha normal.

Enquanto ele mexia nos cavalos, ela podia ver os músculos de suas costas trabalhando e o suor carregado de sua essência escorrer por sua coluna.

Ela levantou a bainha de seu caro vestido e aproximou-se dele, o pegando de surpresa.

- Er... Olá Srta. Cullen precisa de algo? - o jovem criado perguntou inundado pela visão da incrível beleza de Rosalie.

Ela sorriu quando viu que causara o efeito esperado.

- Eu preciso que alguém me ensine a cavalgar, pensei que poderias me ajudar com isso. - ela procurou usar seu melhor tom de voz, e ouviu o coração do homem começar a palpitar mais rapidamente.

- Cl-claro que posso ajudar, venha comigo Srta. Eu tenho o cavalo perfeito para a Srta.

- Por favor, chame-me de Rosalie, qual o seu nome? - ela perguntou, enquanto montava com a ajuda dele, o cavalo que havia sido escolhido.

- Emmett McCarty. - ele respondeu, não deixando de ver o vislumbre rápido das pernas dela.

- Então Emmet, como se cavalga?

Ela lhe deu o melhor o sorriso, o que fez o rapaz perder a respiração por alguns momentos, logo, os dois saiam cavalgando em direção aos bosques que circulavam o território da família Cullen.

Rosalie ficou feliz ao ver que o cavalo não estranhara nada e continuou a cavalgar ao lado do homem que ultimamente ocupava seus sonhos, era óbvio para ela que ele seria somente mais uma conquista e depois ela o jogaria fora, Emmett McCarty era um simples empregado de seu pai, com quem ela jamais casaria-se, era um servo sem noção de nobreza alguma que serviria apenas para lhe oferecer o prazer que ela tanto alvejava.

Ela sorriu vendo o quão o homem já estava completamente caído na sua e quando já estava longe o suficiente do castelo, eles desceram dos cavalos e ela não perdeu a oportunidade de beijá-lo.

Quando ele resolveu corresponder, ela sentiu as tão famosas borboletas em seu estômago ganharem vida e correspondeu a altura, logo, ambos já estavam no chão, sem roupa alguma, entregando-se ao outro e talvez em algum lugar no fundo de Rosalie Cullen, ela sabia que o amava, mesmo negando profundamente.


	15. Vittória Dolce

_* Bella Swan *_

A viagem demorou 2 dias e logo estávamos cruzando as montanhas de Arezzo, senti algo dentro de mim formigar quando entravamos na aldeia que fazia parte das terras de meu pai, os Swan não eram tecnicamente as pessoas mais nobres da Itália, éramos praticamente vistos como serviçais, se não fosse pelo fato de meu pai ter vastas terras e dinheiro. O motivo por não sermos muito populares era que éramos uma espécie de estrangeiros, a origem de meu pai era celta, logo, ele nascera em algum lugar próximo a Britânia* e de acordo com alguns italianos, era lá que ele deveria crescer com sua vida.

Chegamos em casa e Ângela saltou rapidamente da charrete, guiando-me logo em seguida.

Fui acolhida por um forte abraço de Rita e me culpei mentalmente por não ter sequer pensado muito nela nesses últimos 10 meses, muita coisa mudou dentro de mim, mas eu devia ser incapaz de esquecer minhas origens.

A velha senhora de cabelos grisalhos me deu dois beijos e ao aproximar-se de Ângela, começou o interrogatório para saber se eu tinha sido tratada bem e tudo mais.

Mentalmente, eu agradeci a Ang que em momento algum comentou sobre Rosalie ou meu desconforto nada irracional - que eu fui perceber um pouco mais tarde - sobre Tanya Denali.

Nós entramos na Casa Grande** e vi a minha antiga família.

Charlie continuava o mesmo, se não fosse pelo meu vislumbre de alguns fios de cabelos grisalhos, Renée tinha os cabelos castanhos claros mais curtos do que o usual e ao lado dela, estava Jéssica e Lauren.

Me surpreendi com o que vi. Lauren carregava uma aliança em seu dedo e sua postura era mais dura que o usual, logo depois, eu pude ver que havia uma grande protuberância em sua barriga. Oh não... Lauren estava grávida!

Percebendo meu constante olhar para sua barriga, minha irmã tratou de pigarrear e eu parei de mirá-la, era constrangedor e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Jéssica tinha os cabelos loiros preso num coque alto e seu vestido era um tanto decotado demais para alguém que iria se casar na manhã seguinte. Tirando isso, ela continuava linda como sempre, igual Lauren e minha mãe.

- Onde está _seu_ marido? - Jéssica perguntou, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Er...el...ele não pode vir. - eu disse, lutando para não gaguejar.

- E você viajou da Áustria até aqui sozinha? - Lauren indagou, fingindo uma preocupação.

Antigamente eu até tentava negar algo ou me fingir de desentendida, mas agora eu tinha que assumir, minhas irmãs sofriam uma séria aversão por mim e eu não fazia idéia do motivo, ou talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de eu não ter os mesmo tributos físicos que os delas e Renée sempre ter dado mais atenção a elas.

- Sozinha não, eu vim com ela. - retrucou Ângela, ao meu lado.

- Como se você fosse grande coisa. - Jéssica respondeu com desdém.

Senti minha amiga avançar, mas antes que ela fizesse algo eu segurei sua mão e a impedi de ir.

- Meu marido é um homem ocupado minha irmã, ele não tem os privilégios de acompanhar-me em todo canto, para isso eu tenho Ângela, que para mim é grande coisa sim. - eu respondi, tarde demais, percebendo que era melhor ficar calada. Eu nunca havia desafiado ou respondido desse jeito as minhas irmãs.

Os olhos de Lauren se arregalaram e Jéssica ficou calada.

- Como foi a viagem minha filha? - Charlie perguntou, pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

- Foi ótima meu pai, não fez frio e a estrada estava excelente. - eu respondi sorrindo para ele.

Acho que Charlie era a única pessoa naquela casa - tirando Rita - com quem eu tentaria ser simpática, os meses de convivência com os Cullen e tudo que eu aprendi com eles, me bastaram para perceber que eu não era nada menos que igual as minhas irmãs e que se elas me faziam comentários maldosos, tinham mais era que receber outros em troca.

Renée não disse nada e logo se retirou, sendo seguida por Lauren e Jéssica; Charlie um tanto desconfortável deu a desculpa que iria cuidar de uns cavalos e sumiu de vista, com a ajuda de Ang e Rita eu levei minha única mala até o quarto onde antigamente eu dividia com Ang.

O quarto continuava o mesmo, tirando o fato das estantes estarem vazias e de minha mesa de cabeceira estar desprovida de velas.

Ângela correu e se jogou em sua cama e nós duas rimos, Rita apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto guardava as poucas roupas que eu e Ang trouxemos para esta viagem, no guarda-roupa.

Eu fiquei um bom tempo conversando com Rita e Ângela, eu disse algumas coisas sobre a vida com os Cullen, que todos - a maioria - eram bondosos comigo e que me tratavam muito bem, Ângela começou com a aporrinhação de falar sobre como Edward era perfeito e blábláblá.

Não que ele não fosse, na verdade ele era, o fato é que o modo como Ang falava parecia ser que tudo era muito surreal, quase irônico de sua parte.

Mais tarde, no jantar, eu me sentei ao lado de Ang e eu vi Lauren sentada a minha frente.

- Lauren você está aqui por causa do casamento de Jéssica? - Ângela perguntou, eu olhei para ela e vi um curto sorriso em seu rosto.

Minha amiga nunca perderia a oportunidade de implicar com Jéssica e Lauren, antigamente eu até repreendia ela e defendia minhas irmãs, agora... Bom agora eu tinha a absoluta certeza que minhas irmãs não eram nem um pouco delicadas e sensíveis para não responder a Ângela e vice-versa.

- Não, eu moro aqui. - ela respondeu e eu tossi o peixe que mastigava.

Ângela sorriu mais ainda e se inclinou na mesa.

- Como assim você mora aqui? Não era para morar com o _seu marido_? - ela perguntou.

Eu tinha quase certeza que Ângela sabia da história por trás do repentino casamento de Lauren e de sua gravidez, eu como sempre _era a última, a saber._

- Sim eu me casei e como vê espero um filho, mas meu marido é ocupado demais, ele viaja muito tempo e achou melhor eu receber os cuidados de minha mãe durante a gravidez. - ela respondeu, uma acidez sutilmente surgindo em sua voz.

_Marido ocupado demais_... Não foi essa a desculpa que eu disse para explicar a ausência de Edward?

- Seu marido é o que Lauren? Um grande proprietário de terras... Um duque ligado ao Rei...? - Ângela era terrível.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida inteirinha, ok, meus curtos 17 anos e 10 meses eu vi minha irmã mais velha corar de raiva e perder toda a sua classe, levantando-se com força de sua cadeira e vindo em direção a minha amiga. Ela atravessou a mesa rapidamente e quando vi estava partindo em cima de Ângela, eu tinha que fazer algo e o que fiz foi ficar entre ela e Ângela.

- Saia da minha frente Isabella. - ela gritou, tentando me empurrar para o lado.

- Por favor, minha irmã, você está grávida, pense bem nessa criança. - eu tentei dizer, sentindo minhas pernas tremendo de nervoso.

No mesmo instante, Charlie já segurava Lauren pelos braços e Renée apenas assistia tudo com o braço dado. Assim que Lauren parecia ter se acalmado, ela deu um olhar duro para mim e Ângela antes de sumir de vista.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua Isabella, sua e dessa serviçal sem modos que não parece saber onde é seu lugar, vá já para a sua cama. - Renée gritou para mim e um sorriso vitorioso surgiu nos lábios de Jéssica.

Eu confesso que me senti humilhada, mais que humilhada, eu me senti como se fosse um lixo e eu não daria esse gostinho para Jéssica.

- Não eu não vou! Eu só recebo ordens do meu marido e ele não está aqui no momento, eu vou para a minha cama a hora que eu quiser e digo o mesmo referente a Ângela, a única culpada aqui é a senhora que sempre mimou Jéssica e Lauren e tratou-as da forma mais conveniente esquecendo-se do principal, de dar educação para as suas filhas! - eu disse, saindo logo em seguida e sendo acompanhada de Ângela.

Eu nunca me senti tão bem ao responder alguém em toda minha vida.

_* Britânia era a região onde hoje se situa a Inglaterra._

_** A Casa Grande é referente às casas coloniais existentes em fazendas, pelo fato de existirem outras casas ao redor dessa - que pode ser de empregados e para alguns hóspedes. - essa é o título dado a casa onde habita a família do Senhor Feudal_


	16. Algo Assim

_* Bella Swan *_

Ok Isabella, o que exatamente foi isso? Provavelmente Renée estaria me odiando nesse momento, mais do que eu poderia imaginar... Lauren e Jéssica, bom... Eu já havia perdido as esperanças de tentar ter uma relação amigável com minhas irmãs. Por que foi que eu vim mesmo? Ah certo, porque meu marido pediu e contestar Edward não estava em meus planos. Sentada no banquinho que ficava próximo a janela de meu quarto, eu senti a presença de Ângela atrás de mim e me virei para minha amiga.  
- Sabes que a culpa não foi sua né?

- Então de quem foi? - sussurrei incapaz de ouvir o tom de minha própria voz.

- Ora de quem... De suas irmãs é claro, puxaram a v...a de sua mãe.

Eu pus as mãos sobre meus joelhos e continuei olhando para Ang, ela havia prendido os cabelos escuros num coque alto e seu vestido agora tinha uma manga que ia até o seu cotovelo. Passavam da meia-noite, todos na casa já estavam dormindo e só nós duas permanecíamos acordadas, eu pelo meu remorso - meu comportamento horas antes fora terrível - e Ang por que estava sempre ao meu lado e não me deixaria só num momento como este, por mais sono que tivesse.

- Eu preciso escrever uma carta a Edward, ele pediu que eu comunicasse a minha chegada o mais rápido possível, já deveria ter feito isto assim que pisei os pés nesta casa.

Ang assentiu e foi até a escrivaninha, pegou um pergaminho, um tinteiro e a pena branca que eu carregava comigo em todos os cantos, ela servia mais como amuleto do que como objeto de escrita. Eu fui em direção a escrivaninha e sentei-me na cadeira, começando a escrever.

_Caro Edward_  
_Sinto muito por não ter escrito esta carta antes, provavelmente você irá recebê-la mais tarde do que espero, mas de forma alguma não há motivos para sua preocupação. A viagem correu tranqüila e logo eu pude chegar na casa de meus pais. Ângela está ao meu lado o tempo todo e minha família tratou-me da forma mais cordial que pode. Fiquei surpresa ao saber que minha irmã mais velha - Lauren - está casada e grávida. O casamento de Jéssica será amanhã bem cedo e eu espero que ocorra tudo bem. Devido a uns problemas anunciados hoje a tarde, irei adiantar minha viagem de volta, provavelmente, na semana que vem estarei em casa novamente. Arezzo está linda como sempre, os campos verdes perdendo-se a vista no horizonte, o sol reluzindo majestosamente no céu mais azul do qual eu tenho conhecimento e o clima perfeito. Espero que tudo esteja bem por aí, mande congratulações a todos. Sinto sua falta._  
_Bella Cullen._

Terminei de reler a carta e dobrei-a cuidadosamente, enquanto Ang a colocava dentro do envelope e nós duas, sorrateiramente corríamos pelos corredores da casa, para chegar até as portas do fundo.

- É muito mal educado interromper Luke a essa hora da noite. - eu sussurrei para Ângela, esquecendo-me do meu remorso por alguns instantes.

- Que nada, você tem sangue Swan correndo nas veias, Luke lhe deve obediência quanto qualquer um aqui nessa casa e se ele não mudou nada, irá ter o maior prazer em trotar até Horn.

- Ficastes louca? São dias de viagem! - eu reclamei indignada pela falta de sensibilidade de minha amiga.

- Bella, por favor, raciocine comigo minha amiga, sim, são dias de viagem quando você está numa charrete, é mais pesado para os cavalos, mas sozinho, ele pode correr o quanto dizer, se realmente conheço Luke, é provável que amanhã a esta hora ele já está por lá.

Eu permaneci calada enquanto andávamos até a casa em que Luke morava com os pais, batemos a porta e o Sr. Gordon ficou surpreso em nos ver, mas obviamente nos permitiu a entrada. Ângela rapidamente explicou, de um modo um tanto exagerado, que eu tinha comigo uma carta emergencial para meu marido e que se ele não a recebesse imediatamente, poderia ficar possesso entre outras coisas. O Sr. Gordon ouviu tudo com atenção e logo pediu que sua esposa fosse chamar Luke em seu quarto. A casa dos Gordons era bem modesta, mas organizada. A cozinha tinha um perfume delicioso e sua limpeza estava impecável, na sala, havia dois sofás antigos e com uma cor que um dia já foi vermelho, mas ainda estava apresentável. Enquanto Luke se arrumava, a Sra. Gordon nos ofereceu um copo com água, que eu aceitei prontamente. Quando eu ficava nervosa ou ansiosa começava a ficar com sede, e eu não me saciava, uma estranha e desconfortável sensação apoderava-se de meu corpo.

As 1 da madrugada, Luke partiu trotando furiosamente em seu cavalo e levando minha carta consigo. Eu e Ângela nos sentamos nas cadeiras de balanço que tinham na varanda da Casa Grande e ficamos contemplando as estrelas e a Lua no céu noturno. Eu já sentia saudades de Edward, o modo como ele me olhava, seus olhos brilhando num profundo azul cheio de intensidade. Seu sorriso encantador e suas maneiras carregadas de significados.

- E como está seu namorico com Benjamin? - eu perguntei.

Havíamos acendido dois lampiões próximos a nós e eu podia ver suas bochechas corarem.

- Não há nada entre nós. - ela admitiu.

- Até quando ficará mentindo?

- Não estou mentindo Bella.

- Está sim.

Ela suspirou e eu não toquei mais no assunto, esperaria para ela mesma me dizer quando estivesse a vontade. Eu continuei olhando as estrelas, me perguntando se Edward estaria fazendo o mesmo.

- Você está deslumbrante Jéssica! - indagou minha mãe, olhando para minha irmã que se via no espelho de seu quarto.

Lauren estava terminando de ajeitar seu cabelo, enquanto eu permanecia sentada na cama, olhando as três e conversava bem baixo com Ângela.

Ambas já estávamos vestidas, eu trajava um vestido com um leve decote em V que ia até meus tornozelos e suas mangas iam até um pouco depois dos ombros. Ângela vestia um vestido cor de rosa claro, indo até a metade de suas pernas e que apertava no colo. Eu estava de trança e minha amiga com um intricado em suas madeixas.

Na noite anterior, nós havíamos combinado que após o casamento iríamos de cavalo até Terrenza, para visitar uma antiga amiga nossa que não víamos desde meu aniversário de 15 anos.

Assim que a cerimônia começou, eu me coloquei ao lado de Ângela perto de uma coluna da casa, Jéssica vestia um exagerado vestido e o noivo, que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, esperava ansioso por ela.

Ele tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos, seus olhos eram de um azul escuro e havia algumas poucas sardas em seu rosto.

- Michael Newton, é um inglês. - Ângela me disse. - Ele chegou a pouco tempo aqui, está morando com os tios já que os pais morreram de varíola.

- Meus pêsames por ele.

- Não tenha, o carinha ta todo contente porque recebeu a herança antecipadamente.

- Credo Ângela, você só vê o pior das pessoas.

- Mas é isso que é o mais importante, ah Bellinha, no mundo de hoje, o mais esperto sai ganhando.

- Às vezes eu tenho medo de você.

- Eu sei disso. - ela respondeu, sorrindo diabolicamente.

O padre fez a benção e todas aquelas coisas corriqueiras, alguns minutos depois, Jéssica dizia "sim" e ele deu um beijo casto nela.

Renée e Lauren não me dirigiram a palavra e de certa forma eu agradeci por isso.

Ontem eu fui rebelde e mal-educada, hoje, eu não tinha tanta certeza se essa minha máscara de felicidade duraria para sempre.


	17. Revelações, Armações, Algo mais?

_* Bella Cullen *_

- Chegamos! - Ângela gritou assim que descemos da charrete. 

Eu revirei os olhos com a ridícula obviedade dela e paguei uns trocados para o cocheiro, que logo tratou de ir embora. 

- Essa vila é linda! - ela comentou.

- Nós só vamos ficar até hoje a noite não é?

- Não, eu trouxe algumas mudas de roupa para nós e dinheiro para pagarmos uma estalagem, naquela casa com as víboras eu não fico nem morta, você pode ser masoquista minha amiga, mas eu não.

- Ângela!

- Estou sendo sincera e realista!

Eu dei de ombros e continuamos a andar até chegarmos num pequeno pensionato de aparência humilde.

- É aqui que nós iremos ficar ainda dá para tomar um banho e se arrumar para o baile!

- Mas Ang...

- Ai Isabella, o que é agora? Eu já disse o quanto você está chata? - ela gritou, automaticamente parando e se virando para mim.

Eu olhei para Ang, era certo que não concordávamos em algumas situações e que tínhamos opiniões e personalidades completamente diferentes, mas ela não podia ficar me insultando desse jeito. 

- Olha aqui Ang...

- Não Bella, nem comece! Eu te aturo desde que éramos crianças e te amo, você é minha melhor amiga, mas tem coisas aí que... caramba, você irrita!

- Mas...

.- Não! Agora você vai ouvir. Você é muito inocente Bella, é irritante! Sua mãe e suas irmãs te fazem de gato e sapato e você aceita tudo com a maior naturalidade, aquela explosão ontem foi uma raridade, ou melhor, algo que nunca aconteceu e agora, você está aí se remoendo de remorsos por ter falado aquelas coisas. Pois fique sabendo que para mim aquilo foi pouco, ta na hora de você acordar e vê que a família Swan não presta! Charlie é um retardado que faz tudo o que Renée manda. Renée é uma bruxa que acha que todos devem fazer o que ela quer, Jéssica e Lauren são duas garotinhas mimadas que acham que tem o rei no umbigo, mas na verdade, elas não valem nem o que o gato enterra. Pelo Amor de Deus Bella, Acorda!

- Você...

- Você chegou aqui, e houve uma mudança, mas agora você já está aí, toda culpadinha, enquanto suas irmãs querem é que você morra

.- Já chega Ângela! - eu gritei, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair.

_ * Pov Narrador *_

Aro Volturi entrou na sela onde Luke Gordon estava amordaçado e acorrentado. Ele nunca mantera um humano vivo por tanto tempo. Não fazia parte de seus princípios, mas devido a circunstancias aquilo era preciso. 

- Solte-o. - ele ordenou ao seu serviçal. 

O vampiro rapidamente fez o que seu Rei mandou e soltou Luke, que caiu no chão devido ao esgotamento físico. 

- Responda rápido, qual é seu nome?

- Lu... Luke Gordon! - o jovem respondeu, levantando-se e olhando com temor para o vampiro a sua frente.

- É verdade que carregava consigo uma carta para os Cullen?

- Sim.

- E onde ela está?

- Eu... entreguei a um de seus homens senhor.

Aro sorriu, diante da fraqueza do humano. Ele regojizava-se de todo seu esplendor e poder, ninguém era páreo com os Volturi. Ninguém... exceto uma família que dividia-se entre Rússia e Áustria e poderiam causar muito estrago se quisessem...os Cullen expulsou o pensamento de sua cabeça e olhou para Luke, com sua máscara teatral tão nem piscou ao sentir o toque das mãos de Aro em sua cabeça, tudo que ele sentiu foi um flash de emoções, sentimentos, lembranças e situações que passara, tudo era absolvido pelo Rei sem que Luke pudesse fazer algo a impedir, no final, ele caiu desmaiado e antes que Aro saísse da sala, deu passe livre ao seu vassalo que se alimentasse do humano.

Ele caminhou pelos vastos e sombrios corredores de seu castelo e logo chegou ao Grande Salão, onde haviam os três tronos, e as outras menores cadeiras ao lado, onde ficavam Jane, Alec e Phitória Sanenberg. Alguns de suas muitas preciosidades.

- O que descobriu? - Marcus Volturi perguntou, fingindo uma curiosidade.

- O espião estava certo, há um Cullen em nossas terras.

- Você sabe meu irmão, tecnicamente não é proibida a entrada de um Cullen aqui, é algo apenas figurado. - Marcus leviou

.- É uma humana Marcus e pelo visto, já faz quase um ano que ela está casada com o Cullen, você sabe o que isso significa?

- Que novamente meu irmão, o acordo ainda está dentro das regras já que você disse que_ faz quase um ano_. - Marcus repetiu indiferentemente.

- Um Cullen é um Cullen, você se esqueça da ameaça que eles representam a nós. - Caius interveio a favor do irmão. - Você tem algum plano Aro?

- Com toda a certeza que sim. - Aro Volturi disse, antes de chamar seu melhor homem. - Demetri, rastreie Isabella Marie Cullen, traga-a até mim, viva de preferência, mas se você não conseguir, não há problema. - ele disse, divertido com a idéia.

- Peço permissão para ir junto Vossa Alteza. - disse Félix, aparecendo na sala.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas eu a quero aqui, ainda essa semana.

Dito isso, os dois vampiros partiram, e Phitória Sarnemberg realmente sentiu a curiosidade surgir em seus poros.

- Qual é seu plano meu rei?

- Nós vamos manter a mulher aqui conosco, você cuidará de apagar a memória dela enquanto ela estiver aqui, assim que o período de um ano se completar, você irá soltá-la e nós iremos alegar aos Cullen a quebra de contrato.

- Mas e como iremos mantê-la aqui sem a desconfiança deles? Certamente ela deverá voltar mais cedo.

- Jane, você irá fazer Isabella escrever cartas para seu marido alegando qualquer coisa, fique de olho nela e se ela não colaborar... -ambos trocaram um longo e significativo olhar. - você já sabe.

_* Pov Narrador - Rosalie Cullen *_

Rosalie Cullen entrou em sua casa, após uma pequena viagem até Joinsville, onde comprara alguns vestidos novos. Cansada do percurso, a jovem vampira não chegou a cumprimentar os familiares e se trancou em seu quarto, entregando-se ao sono profundo. Nele, ela tivera um sonho, em que ela pedia de joelhos, que Emmett McCarty casasse com ela, chova muito e o fato dela estar ajoelhada fazia seus vestidos ensoparem e sujarem de lama. A moça chorava e esperneava, agarrada as pernas do jovem que negava com fervor. De súbito, Rosalie acordou.

Sua primeira sensação foi o medo, depois um leve torpor e depois veio a ironia da impossibilidade. Nunca, ela faria aquele tipo de coisa, nem por um príncipe, nem por um rei e muito menos por um simples empregado que não tinha nada a lhe dar, além do prazer de algumas horas aproveitando-se de seu corpo. A loira tirou suas roupas e tomou um rápido banho, tentando esquecer o sonho ou melhor, o pesadelo que teve. Ultimamente, o serviçal pobre e bruto lhe aparecia muito em sua mente, coisa que lhe causava desagrado.  
Trocando de roupa e percebendo que dormir lhe causaria ter os pesadelos novamente, ela desceu para o andar superior e encontrou com seus irmãos.  
- Oh... ela resolveu falar conosco. - disse Jasper irônico

.- Estou surpreso, só espero que um desastre não ocorra por conta disso. - continuou Edward.

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou na poltrona que Carlisle costumava sentar.

- A propósito, a viagem foi excelente, eu comprei os vestidos que eu queria e me alimentei o suficiente para as duas próximas semanas

.- Espero que você não tenha matado alguém. Não gosto de bagunça. - comentou Jasper.

- Não Jasper, eu exterminei com uma vila inteira! - Rosalie debochou. - É obvio que não matei ninguém, ao contrário de você e Edward, eu respeito à vida dos outros.

- Não me venha com essa, eu não mato um ser humano desde meus 17 anos. - empertigou Edward.

- Então... recebeu alguma notícia da ton...ops, de sua esposa?

- Nenhuma, estou ficando preocupado já, faz quase uma semana.

- Deve ter havido algum problema com a estrada, não se preocupe a toa, ir para a Itália é que está fora de questão! - Jasper disse, acalmando o irmão.

Edward suspirou e voltou-se para Rosalie, que estudava tudo com seus astutos olhos.

- Sabe minha irmã, eu levei um tremendo susto quando fui dar uma olhada nas plantações ontem e fui bombardeado pelos pensamentos de Emmett McCarty.

Rosalie nem se dispôs a sentir medo, continuou no seu modo indiferente a qualquer coisa.

- Você sabe como todos os homens sentem atração por mim, deve ser apenas mais uma fantasia do serviçal.

- O que eu vi não me pareceu ser fantasia... o pouco que eu vi a propósito, logo eu me dispus a bloqueá-lo, os pensamentos tornaram-se cada vez mais intensos...ele deve ser um homem e tanto para você deitar com ele, _um pobre serviçal que não tem onde cair morto_. - brincou Edward, sabendo que irritaria Rosalie.

Se fosse outro dia, ele apenas iria ignorá-la e tratar tudo com naturalidade, mas hoje, algo o compelia a comunicar-se com sua irmã, mesmo que fosse de forma negativa.

- Papai sabe de suas escapadas... mas você nunca se rebaixou _tanto_... Por Deus Rosalie, _um serviçal_! - debochou Jasper, adorando sentir a irritação e ira que crescia em sua irmã gêmea.

Rosalie levantou-se, a ira transbordando por seus poros, respirando fundo, ela saiu da sala o mais depressa possível, não seria hoje que ela iria se importar com algo dito de seus irmãos.

_* Pov Narrador - Lauren Levih *_

A loira entrou na pequena ruela da aldeia, longe dos olhares fuxiqueiros dos habitantes e logo sentiu a presença do rapaz.

- E então, onde ela está? - ele perguntou a respiração batendo em sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

- Ela viajou após o casamento com Ângela Weber, foram para um baile numa aldeia vizinha, parecem que não irão voltar hoje, a dama de companhia levou roupas e dinheiro para hospedagem. - ela respondeu, controlando-se para não deixar o corpo falar mais alto que a razão.

- Você tem certeza que é ela mesma?

Lauren virou-se e encarou o homem, com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Você está achando que eu sou burra? Aquela bastarda é sim casada com um Cullen, nunca os vi em minha vida, mas conheço os boatos que surgem aqui e acolá.

- Você por acaso sabe o que eles são Lauren?

- Bruxos?

O homem gargalhou, um misto de divertimento e deboche diante da pergunta da mulher.

- São vampiros.

Lauren sentiu tudo naquele momento, a última sensação foi o desejo e o prazer. O desejo de ver a mulher que foi abandonada ainda um bebê em sua casa, rejeitada por dois servos que não tinham como sustentá-la e deixaram para que os Swan decidissem seu destino. A primeira coisa que Renée Swan quis, foi dar a criança para qualquer um, mas Charlie, um coração molenga que infelizmente não pensava como um homem de verdade, derreteu-se assim que viu a criança e fez a esposa criá-la. Não foi a vontade de Renée, que sempre demonstrava nojo da criança, e até a própria Lauren, pois de acordo com as regras, seria ela a casar-se com um Cullen, não a bastarda de sua irmã, uma criança rejeita pelos pais biológicos e odiada pela família Charlie de ultima hora, interveio a favor da menina e sem o conhecimento da esposa e da filha mais velha, assinou o contrato com o representante do ée ficara insatisfeitíssima, mas acatou em silencio a vontade do marido. E aquela, fora a ultima vez que Charlie interveio em favor da filha adotada, ele sabia que não deveria contrariar a esposa, e afinal, ele tinha mais uma filha de sangue, a quem realmente pertencia seu sangue e outra criança que viria logo em seguida.

Lauren acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para o homem.

- O meu desejo é que Isabella morra e da forma mais dolorosa possível.


	18. Planos

_* Narrador - Edward Cullen *_

Edward esperou todos se ausentarem para poder sair das propriedades da família Cullen, desceu até Horn e sentou-se em uma taverna, esperando por Alice, que rapidamente apareceu.

- Já entrei em contato com ela, o plano de Aro é simples e grotesco, mas eu tenho esperanças de que não tenha total sucesso pelo fato da mente de Bella ser fechada a sete chaves. - a baixinha disse, controlando-se para não falar alto.

Edward travou o maxilar ao ver tudo que se passava na mente de sua cunhada, Phitória ter entrado em contato e contado os planos de Aro e ainda as visões que ela havia visto.

- Você sabe que eu não posso ver o futuro de Bella, estou tentando me conectar com Ângela, mas me parece impossível já que ela não desgruda dela. Já sabemos que Bella não está em segurança com os pais.

- O que significa que meu plano de mantê-la a salvo mesmo sem estar por perto fracassou. - ele disse angustiado.

Alice apenas assentiu, pensando nas diversas formas de ajudar sua amiga mesmo a distancia.

- Phitória fez o que podia, ela não pode ajudar Bella, é arriscar-se demais e se formos é assinar nosso atestado de óbito, nós temos que dar um jeito.

- Bella está grávida Alice, você faz idéia do que Aro faria se descobrisse isso? Você sabe tanto quanto eu, o que ele pode fazer.

- Eu sei, os Volturi são incapazes de se reproduzir, mesmo com humanas, mas mesmo assim, ficar lembrando os pontos fracos não vai ajudar.

- Não é isso! Ele pode ficar com o bebê. Você sabe que ele seria capaz disso, e só não o fez porque ainda não sabe da gravidez dela. Eu me sinto tão impotente!Imaginar o que pode estar acontecendo com minha Bella nesse exato momento.

- Nós não podemos ir, mas não podemos impedir que outras pessoas vão... - Alice concluiu um plano formando-se em sua sábia mente.

Edward viu tudo e tentou pensar no mesmo ritmo que ela, tentando encontrar todas as formas possíveis de salvar sua mulher e seu filho. Ele morreria por Bella, mas de nada adiantaria ir até a Itália atrás dela, seria inútil e irresponsável de sua parte. No final de tudo, eles conseguiram arquitetar o plano e o colocaram em prática, agora só podiam contar com a sorte, que as vezes parecia pender de um lado para outro.

_* Narrador - Rosalie Hale *_

A loira sentou-se ao lado do pai, vendo-o ler seus arquivos pessoais e remexer-se algumas vezes na tentava de alguma forma, parecer calma e relaxada, quando na verdade, tudo em seu anterior era confusão e preocupaçã mexia seus pés continuamente, esperando receber a atenção desejada quando seu pai finalmente suspirou e pôs os papéis sobre a mesa.

- Algo que queira me contar Rosalie?

- Bom... geralmente, quando uma humana fica grávida de um vampiro, o pai da criança é o primeiro a perceber os sinais, certo? - ela perguntou, mordendo os lábios de ansiedade.

- Sim, é assim que as coisas são, qual o motivo da pergunta?

- Mas então...quando ocorre o contrário...se uma vampira engravida de um humano, o que acontece?

Ela fechou os olhos, não sabendo ao certo do que viria pela frente. Por alguns momentos invejou Alice que poderia muito bem ser capaz de previr o que viria pela frente, por outro lado, xingou-se por ser rebaixar tanto ao ponto de sentir inveja da interesseira da abriu os olhos e olhou para o pai, que a estudava com seus astutos olhos azuis, era óbvio que ele já sabia de tudo, mas se ela bem conhecia Carlisle Cullen, ele queria que as pessoas lhe dissessem e não o contrário.

- Bom...é muito raro isso acontecer, mas eu já ouvi casos. De qualquer forma, eu suponho que as vampiras sejam as primeiras a saber da gravidez, é uma regra sem exceção que os humanos são um pouco ignorantes nesse aspecto

.- E o que aconteceu nos casos que você ouviu? As vampiras levaram a gravidez adiante? Os bebês eram saudáveis...

- Rosalie. - ele a parou, apertando a ponte do nariz para evitar qualquer dor de cabeça futura. - Primeiro de tudo, vá falar com Emmett. Diga a ele que você está grávida e eu quero que se casem antes do final do mês.

Ele concluiu e saiu da sala, evitando escutar os berros de sua única filha, saiu de casa e encontrou Edward e Alice voltando da cidade.

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou, ao ver as expressões de ambos.

- Precisamos que o senhor venha conosco até os Quilleutes. - Edward disse, pegando seu pai desprevenido.

_* Bella Cullen *_

Entrei na festa e ao lado de Ang, nós paramos em frente ao anunciador, entregamos os convites a ele, que imediatamente subiu na cadeira e anunciou.

- Lady Isabella Cullen, Marquesa de Horn e sua dama de companhia Ângela Weber.

Eu corei e Ângela riu baixinho nos levando até o centro do salão, onde a festa propriamente dita acontecia.

- _Lady Isabella Cullen, Marquesa de Horn_. - Ângela imitou a voz do anunciador, rindo mais uma vez.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos e vi os diversos casais que dançavam a nossa volta.

- Vá procurar algum cavalheiro bonito, eu irei sentar numa mesa próxima a varanda. - comuniquei, me despedindo temporariamente dela.

Ângela merecia um pouco de diversão, e eu daria isso para numa mesa ao lado da varanda, que mostrava todo o vale da Toscanna e sorri, lembrando das montanhas cobertas de neve que tinha em onda de melancolia atravessou meu corpo e eu apenas fiquei me lembrando de Edward e da forma como ele me incrível como só havia passado uma semana e eu já morria de saudades dele, e dos Cullen e dá pequena Liesel que já começara a engatinhar pela casa e gargalhava tão alto que enchia a casa de , eu passei minha mão sobre meu ventre, desejando um dia poder dar um filho a Edward, seria perfeito ter um menino correndo pela casa com os cabelos exóticos do pai e aquele jeitinho que só Edward tinha.

Olhei para as pessoas muito bem trajadas dançando e conversando, todos pareciam se divertir e tentei procurar Ângela no meio da multidão, mas de nada adiantou, ela não parecia estar em lugar dividida entre ir atrás dela para saber o que está acontecendo, ou simplesmente deixar que ela ficasse um pouco solta, quem sabe tivesse encontrado um homem que talvez valesse apenas e sua breve história com Benjamin fosse apenas isso, uma breve história.

Respirei fundo e saí de lá, descendo a escadaria que levava até o jardim que circundava o local, era perto das seis da tarde, o que significava que logo iria escurecer e eu não poderia mais apreciar a bela vista de lá, comecei a andar por entre os caminhos cercados de flores e arbustos, que mal me dei conta quando alguém se aproximou por trás de mim e tudo ficou escuro.

_* Narrador - Bella Cullen *_

Isabella tentava inutilmente soltar-se dos braços de ferro que a seguravam com tanta força, mas aos poucos, ela foi perdendo a força e chegou à conclusão de que lutar era ineficaz, ela só pedia que tivessem piedade dela.O homem a colocou sobre a charrete e deu ordem para que o cocheiro desse partida, virou-se logo para o homem a sua frente.

- Tem certeza que é ela? - ele perguntou.

- Absoluta.

- Excelente, já cuidei de Ângela Weber, a propósito...

- Isabella está acordada. - o homem anunciou. - escutando tudo o que dizemos.

O outro sorriu, mostrando seus afiados dentes e gargalhou alto, finalmente, tinha consigo o prazer da vingança, mesmo que aos seus olhos fosse algo pequeno, já era algo.

Fitou Isabella debruçada no banco da charrete, os braços e pernas amarrados e um capuz escuro cobrindo-lhe a cabeça.

- É necessário toda essa força? Ela é só uma humana, o que de ruim pode nos fazer?

- Você sabe que é preciso, e faça logo ela dormir, precisamos entrar em detalhes sobre certos assuntos.

O homem pegou o pequeno produto e acendeu uma chama, logo, o incenso calmante começou a soltar sua fumaça e ao inalá-la profundamente, mesmo por baixo do capuz, Bella caiu no sono.

Assim que eles perceberam que ela não escutaria nada, colocaram o plano em prática, pensando em todos os detalhes e os possíveis contratempos.  
Algumas horas depois, chegaram até um pequeno vilarejo que situava-se na fronteira com a Espanha e levaram Bella até uma antiga casa senhorial, que aparentemente, aos olhos dos humanos estava vazia.

Eles colocaram Isabella sobre o sofá e olharam para a mulher a sua frente.

- O que fizeram com Ângela?

- Ela está a caminho de Volterra, sendo escoltada por Demetri e Félix Volturi, assim como foi planejado.

A mulher sorriu e pegou as três taças de vinho, entregando duas para os homens.

- James, Laurent, vocês são os melhores. - ela brindou, levantando a taça ao alto.

- Como se Victória Denali fosse pouca coisa! - James disse sorrindo.


	19. Fuga

_* Bella Cullen *_

Eu respirava da forma mais calma possível, saber que Ângela corria perigo e a pessoa que me mantinha presa era Victória Denali, que fora tão cordial comigo na visita aos Cullens e agora estava aí, traindo-os.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que pensar, eu só sabia que estava angustiada, preocupada com minha amiga e com saudades de Edward.

Será que ele sabia onde eu estava? Será que ele sabia que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo? Ou será que ele entendera em minha carta que eu estava bem?

Eu havia sido muito estúpida, eu já deveria estar em casa uma hora dessas, abraçada com ele, sentindo seu calor natural, o modo suas palavras saiam carinhosas quando se voltavam para mim, o modo como ele sorria quando eu dizia algo e uma de suas mãos encontrava automaticamente minha nuca.

Eu estava com medo, com muito medo, mas o medo era não saber o que estava acontecendo, era não saber onde eu estava e o que Victória queria comigo.

Os Cullen eram uma família muito poderosa na Áustria, eles tinham muitos negócios e eram muito sucedidos, não só na Áustria, eu ficara sabendo que eles também tinham negócios na Suíça, Britânia e França.

Será que Victória iria me usar como moeda de troca para algo que ela queria? Ou era outra coisa completamente diferente do que eu imaginava?

De repente eu percebi que o ambiente a minha volta ficou muito silencioso, e o saco preto que me impedia de ver as coisas fora tirado de meu rosto. Agora eu via tudo.

Estávamos numa rica sala bastante decorada, a casa era em estilo colonial e além de Victória, tinham outros dois homens que me seqüestraram.

Um era bastante alto e seus cabelos eram grandes e negros, seus olhos eram de um castanho muito escuro e ele tinha um aspecto selvagem.

O outro era loiro, e seus olhos eram azuis, era um anglo-saxão nato e sua pele alva não deixava isso mentir. Mas seus olhos eram intensos e eu não conseguia me manter olhando para ele por muito tempo.

Victória sentou-se no sofá a minha frente e ficou me olhando. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Você vai ficar aqui conosco, tem um quarto, roupas limpas e que eu tenho certeza que caberão em você. - sua voz era séria, mas não demonstrava nada mais, além disso.

- Edward sabe que estou aqui? - eu perguntei do nada, sem saber o motivo dessa pergunta, quando o que eu mais queria era sair correndo dali.

Os homens gargalharam e apenas um sorriso sutil surgiu em seu rosto.

- Na hora certa você irá saber do que deve-se saber, agora Isabella, o importante é você ficar aqui, se você sair, meus amigos James e Laurent vão cuidar para que você não saia novamente. - ela estava me ameaçando, mas eu não conseguia me assustar com isso. O meu medo tinha outra origem.

- Onde está Ângela? Porque vocês a levaram até os Volturi?

- O que você sabe sobre eles? - o loiro perguntou seu rosto intenso entrando em minha visão.

- Edward apenas me contou que os Cullen têm uma desavença com eles.

- É muito mais do que isso! - Victória cortou, sua voz estava carregada de amargura. - Há séculos nós somos proibidos de andar livremente por aí com medo que os Volturi arranjem qualquer motivo para nos prender. Mas não se preocupe com sua amiga, eles não irão matá-la, eles vão tentar descobrir através dela onde você está e vão tentar fazer com que você se troque com ela.

- E vocês vão simplesmente deixar que isso aconteça? Minha amiga está lá, ela corre perigo!

- Isabella, as coisas são muito maiores do que você imagina sua irmã lhe traiu, ela entregou a um espião dos Volturi que você, uma Cullen, estava no território delas, você acha que Edward leu a correspondência que você mandou? Eles pegaram Luke e seu amigo deve estar morto há essa hora.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida ao ouvir isso. Luke estava morto. O jovem de 19 anos que vivia correndo feliz pela fazenda de meu pai, correndo atrás de cavalos selvagens e ordenhando vacas, estava morto, e de alguma forma, aquilo havia sido minha culpa.

Edward me disse que eles não vinham para a Itália, eu era uma Cullen agora e ignorara totalmente esse aviso. Mas porque Edward não impediu que eu viesse também?

Eu achava que sabia a resposta, mas ainda era muito cedo para ter algo concreto.

Victória continuava me olhando e minhas chances de fugir dali eram mínimas.

- Ainda estamos na Itália?

- Sim. - ela respondeu simplesmente, sem me dar qualquer sinal de que área nós estávamos.

- Eu já disse Isabella, se você fugir será pior. Seja uma boa hóspede e comporte-se.

- Você irá me manter aqui até quando?

- Até quando for necessário. - ela garantiu, levantando-se e olhando para os dois homens. - Eu vou até a cidade resolver uns assuntos, cuidem para que Isabella fique na linha. - ela deu a ultima ordem com um tom mais forte de dominação e saiu da casa.

Eu olhei para os dois homens, eram altos e mesmo não demonstrando muitos músculos, me parecia óbvio que minhas chances de escapar com eles dois ao meu lado, eram simplesmente nula.

- Onde fica meu quarto?

* Edward Cullen *

- Alice o que você está vendo? - Jasper perguntou, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Bella, eles descobriram onde ela está! - Alice gritou, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e deixei que as imagens surgissem em minha mente.

Os guardas Volturi haviam achado Bella, ela esperneava, mas era em vão, Aro sorria com sua vitória e agora tinha um motivo para acabar conosco.

- Chega! Isso já passou dos limites, eu irei buscá-la! - disse, me levantando e olhando para Jasper que estava mais pálido que o normal.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Não Jasper, estou apenas salvando a vida da minha mulher e do meu filho, sinto muito se você não consegue sentir amor pela sua, mas eu sinto pela minha e isso já foi longe demais. - eu gritei, subindo as escadas e indo até meu quarto, onde era praticamente gritante a ausência dela.

Eu troquei de roupa e peguei algumas coisas necessárias, descendo a escada logo em seguida e me encontrando com Jasper, Carlisle e Emmett a postos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei a ele, que parecia perdido em meio ao caos.

- Rosalie me contou sobre o que vocês são. Explicou-me o que aconteceu com sua esposa e eu estou me colocando a ir com vocês, sei que não sou tão rápido ou tão forte, mas acho que algum humano, desconhecido e sem qualquer ligação com os Cullen pode ajudar.

Eu olhei para minha irmã, parada num canto da sala, sua presença quase imperceptível e em sua cabeça, ela mostrava imagens da conversa que tivera com seu noivo e pedindo a ele que fosse comigo. Eu entendi que essa era uma trégua entre nós. Uma pequena trégua numa discussão sem nexo algum.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância e saiu do cômodo.

- E vocês dois? - eu perguntei ao meu pai, que pensava em muitos modos que chegar a Itália e a Jasper, que pensava no que iria fazer quando encontrasse alguns Volturi.

- Nós vamos com você é claro. Bella é da família Edward e nós lutamos pela família. - meu pai disse, pondo as mãos em meu ombro.

Eu assenti e nós fomos saindo de casa, pensando em estratégias de luta e no que fazer quando chegássemos lá.

* Bella Cullen *

O quarto era modesto, tinha uma cama e um roupeiro. A janela era com grades impedindo que eu saísse e eu sabia que James e Laurent estavam atrás da porta, prestando atenção em cada suspiro que eu dava.

Eu fui até o guarda-roupa e achei um vestido mais confortável para que eu pudesse ficar na cama, não tinha muito que fazer ali, e eu estava com muito sono, mesmo tendo dormido a viagem toda.

Eu me coloquei debaixo das cobertas e caí no sono rapidamente.

No meu sonho, eu revia imagens de algumas coisas que eu vivi com Edward.

_* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *_

_Nós descemos do cavalo e ele pegou minha mão levando-me até a margem do rio._

_A água batendo das pedras fazia um barulho reconfortante e Edward sorriu, abraçando-me por trás._

_- Gostou? - ele perguntou perto da minha orelha, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo._

_- É lindo._

_- Eu gosto de vir aqui na primavera, esse campo ao redor do riacho, fica cheio de flores silvestres, e perfume é hipnotizante._

_- Deve ser lindo mesmo. - eu sussurrei para ele. - Pena que estamos no inverno._

_- Está com frio? - ele sussurrou de volta._

_- Não, você me esquenta._

_Edward sorriu e levou-me até debaixo de uma enorme árvore, os galhos estavam cobertos de neve, mas o solo incrivelmente tinha apenas folhas secas caídas, uma pequena recordação do outono, eu e Edward sentamos e apoiamos nossos corpos no tronco da árvore._

_Naquela tarde nós conversamos sobre várias coisas e ele me beijou, muitas e muitas vezes, e quanto mais ele me beijava, mas vontade eu tinha de beijá-lo de volta._

_* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *_

Fui acordada com um barulho abafado na sala e minha curiosidade falou mais alto e eu levantei da cama, indo ver o que ocorria.

Um homem extremamente alto e grande lutava com James e Laurent, e eu não perdi a oportunidade de aproveitar a distração deles, para sair correndo dali.

Mas a prática era mais difícil. Eu consegui sair da casa e me vi numa vila repleta de pessoas desconhecidas caminhando com cestos e mais cestos de frutos.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava, mas mesmo assim eu corri o máximo que pude para longe da casa.

Uma senhora que olhava para duas crianças brincando me parou, perguntando em um italiano diferente se eu estava bem.

- A senhora poderia me dizer onde estamos? É que minha charrete quebrou na estrada e eu não faço idéia de onde estou para relatar a minha família.

- Oh querida, estamos na fronteira com a França. - ela me apontou para uma colina não muito longe dali, onde se podia ver um enorme posto de vigia. - Os guardas ali são franceses, alguns passos e você estará encrencada. - ela disse sorrindo, mas aquilo não me fez achar graça alguma.

Com um aceno rápido, eu saí dali.

França... Se eu chegasse à França, os Volturi não teriam como me pegar... mas os italianos tinham uma pequena richa com os franceses, o que aconteceria comigo se eu me aproximasse da fronteira? Eu estava em um dilema.

Permanecer da Itália significaria ficar a mercê dos Volturi, tentar fugir para a França, era algo imprevisível, as chances deles me prenderem seriam altas.

Mas ficar parada no meio da rua, deixando-se ser vista por todos também não era uma opção.

Eu entrei num beco e andei até a outra rua, lá, havia uma feira onde os senhores feudais apresentavam seus produtos e eu corri para uma tenda onde havia uma senhora vendendo xales.

Eu não tinha dinheiro, moedas e nada para dar em troca, me aproximei da mulher e ela me fitou, de cima abaixo.

- Qu-quanto custa um xale?

- 5 vinténs.

- Eu estou com Victória Denali, eu gostaria de levar um e deixar a conta no nome dela.

A mulher me olhou mais uma vez, havia diversão em sua expressão, mas ela não parecia ceder.

- Nada feito, mas se você quiser, eu posso trocar um lindo xale por esse seu bracelete aí. - ela apontou para o meu braço.

Automaticamente minhas fecharam-se em cima dele, a pedra safira de certa forma me dava uma sensação de proteção, era um presente de Edward, o primeiro presente dele que eu ganhei, sem contar que aquilo devia ser muito caro, não só o valor de dinheiro, mas o sentimental também, eu jamais poderia trocar aquele bracelete pelo xale, mesmo que isso significa que eu iria ser vista por eles a qualquer momento.

Eu fechei meus olhos e mordi os lábios.

- Sinto muito senhora, não posso fazer essa troca.

- Então vá embora. - ela gritou para mim, e eu não vi alternativa a não ser pegar o primeiro xale na minha frente e sair correndo.

Roubo era crime, se eu fosse pega o mínimo que aconteceria comigo era eles cortarem minha mão fora, então eu corri o mais rápido que pude, escutando lá atrás os gritos da mulher me chamando de ladra e mandando me pegarem. Eu definitivamente estava perdida.

Encontrei outro beco e entrei nele, havia diversas portas entre as duas paredes e eu entrei na primeira que vi.

Mal pude acreditar quando vi que eu havia parado num bordel.

Cerca de seis mulheres apenas de espartilhos e muito maquiadas me olharam com curiosidade e surpresa.

- Nós só atendemos a noite querida. - uma mulher disse com um forte sotaque espanhol.

- Não, não é isso, é que eu...

- Você roubou. - uma delas acusou, apontando para o xale em meu braço, eu o apertei contra mim. - Eu vi a gritaria toda, os guardas estão procurando você, você sabe aqui na aldeia eles punem quem ajudam criminosos. - ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente e se aproximando de mim.

Eu realmente estava sem sorte. Coloquei o xale ao redor de meu corpo, cobrindo o enorme decote de meu vestido.

A mulher me olhou mais atentamente.

- Huuum você é casada, onde está seu marido?

- Ele...está viajando, á negócios.

- Não me convenceu. - disse outra, surgindo de algum lugar atrás das cortinas.

- Escutem, se vocês vão me entregar façam logo isso, mas parem com esse joguinho. - eu implorei e todas caíram na gargalhada.

- Você é bem-vinda aqui Isabella. - a mais velha disse e eu me assustei.

- Como...como você sabe meu nome?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas...- ela sorriu. - Sei o motivo de você estar aqui, sei o que você planeja fazer, sei que você tem uma péssima relação com sua família e sei que a Terra não é o centro do Universo e que ela gira ao redor do Sol.

Eu engoli em seco.

- Vamos, venha comigo, se você planeja fugir, precisa estar disfarçada, Meredith irá ajudá-la a vestir-se de forma adequada.

- Como uma mulher da vida? - eu perguntei cética.

A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas pra mim, mas nada disse.

Uma mulher loira, me chamou e eu a acompanhei, sendo levada até um quarto onde havia diversos baús.

- Se você planeja fugir, todos devem saber que você é uma mulher casada e de família. Você precisa mudar completamente, a começar pelos trajes. - ela disse, me estudando.

Eu apenas assenti e vi enquanto ela revirava os baús.

- Tire a roupa.

- O que? Eu...mas...

- Não comece com isso, somos mulheres, eu sei o que tem aí e você sabe o que tem aqui, agora ande logo...

- Mas...

- Agora!

Eu suspirei e tirei o xale e desabotoei o vestido, tirei a camiseta e a meia branca, ficando apenas com o brushê e o espartilho. Ela me olhou mais atentamente e pegou algo no baú.

- Tire tudo.

- Mas...

- Você sempre foi petulante desse jeito?

Eu tirei o espartilho com alguma dificuldade e tirei o brushê, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Ela me deu um brushê, mas esse era diferente, era uma peça só, da cor rosa, que tinha elásticos que apertavam na coxa e acima do peito, eu coloquei com certa dificuldade e ela se postou atrás de mim, colocando um espartilho...vermelho!

Senti minhas costelas serem comprimidas enquanto ela o fechava.

- Precisa ser tão apertado?

- A culpa não é minha se você é robusta, e pare de reclamar, você deveria agradecer, estamos salvando você.

Ela ficou na minha frente e colocou as mãos sobre o quadril, me estudando melhor. Pegou meias pretas e me obrigou a colocá-las, e depois, uma saia muito curta que ia até o joelho e era rodada, da cor preta.

- Eu estou parecida uma de vocês! - quase gritei e a mulher revirou os olhos.

Por fim, ela me obrigou a sentar, e começou a me maquiar.

- Er...e a parte de cima?

- Que parte de cima? Você irá ficar só com o espartilho...

- Mas...

- Mas nada! - ela ralhou. - e esconda esse bracelete, ele chama muita atenção. - eu fiz o que ela mandou.

- Seus cabelos é são um dilema. Samantha! O que eu faço com o cabelo dela? - ela gritou para alguém lá da sala.

- Trança e enrole.

Ela trançou meu cabelo e os enrolou para ficarem como coques altos, e os prendeu.

- Ótimo, você está irreconhecível! - ela disse, sorrindo para si mesma e me apontando o espelho.

Meu reflexo era esquisito, minhas bochechas estavam rosadas, meus olhos estavam meios pretos e meu cabelo estava muito bem preso, aquela roupa justa dava um volume a mais em meus seios e mostrava umas curvas até então desconhecidas.

- Calce essas botas e você poderá ir.

[...]

Eu caminhava com certa dificuldade por causa das botas, mas ia o mais depressa que eu podia, eu estava na estrada, sozinha e já estava escurecendo, eu não fazia idéia de onde ir, mas se eu chegasse a Milão, eu conseguiria chegar bem rápido na Áustria, e era isso que eu precisava.

Dois cavalos começaram a trotar na estrada e eu me virei para trás, vendo dois homens se aproximando.

- Aonde vai docinho?


	20. Resgate

**Gente, muitas desculpas, esse é o capitulo Resgate, o Capitulo fuga é o anterior e eu acabei confundindo, voltem pro cap 19 para lerem o cap que eu sem querer pulei**

**MIL desculpas gente **

* * *

# Bella Cullen #

Eu fechei meus olhos e amaldiçoei meu azar silenciosamente. Mas também, quem era a sã pessoa que viajaria sozinha, com esses trajes e a pé.

Respondê-los daria confiança a eles, o que poderia ser pior. Eu abri meus olhos e tomei a decisão de continuar caminhando, se eles fossem homens de boa razão poderiam simplesmente irem embora.

- Eee...olha lá, ela está fingindo que não existimos. - um deles disse.

Meus pés começaram a doer, eu sabia que faltava pouco para anoitecer e eu não fazia idéia de quanto faltava para chegar até Milão. Milhões de coisas apareciam em minha mente, mas era uma menos provável que a outra. Meu estômago começou a doer também e eu senti necessidade de comer alguma coisa. Eu estava com muita fome.

Eu senti o peso do meu bracelete, escondido em algum lugar de meus trajes e uma idéia arriscada surgiu em minha mente. Os homens não eram confiáveis, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, eu só sabia que tinha que fazer. Lentamente, eu fui parando e subi a saia de meu vestido até uma parte da coxa, deixando minhas botas e pernas pra fora, eu me senti corar e os homens assobiaram. Eu desenrolei um pano e retirei o bracelete, deixando bem amostra para eles?

- Se vocês me levarem até Milão, eu o entrego a vocês, junto com minha aliança de noivado. - eu a mostrei para eles. - ela vale uma boa fortuna.

Rapidamente seus olhos maliciosos tinham se transformado em ambiciosos, e eu sabia que tinha ganhado essa. Não totalmente. Um deles desceu do cavalo e bateu levemente, indicando-me a subir. Eu assenti e coloquei meu bracelete de volta no local, foi aviso silencioso que eu só entregaria a eles quando chegasse a Milão.  
Um impasse tornara-se uma grande ajuda. Por enquanto. Eu já tinha percebido que a sorte não era minha amiga e comemorar vitória não era algo bom no meu caso. Enquanto nós trotávamos até Milão, eu ia pensando em Luke e Ângela. Luke estava morto. Culpa minha. Ângela estava a caminho da morte. Culpa minha. E agora eu poderia muito bem estar sendo morta. Culpa minha.

Logo o crepúsculo tornou-se noite e os homens me informaram que iriam continuar viagem. Por mim estava ótimo, quanto antes eu chegasse, melhor. A noite tornou-se dia e no alto de uma colina eu podia avistar as casas de Milão. Meu coração bateu mais forte. Eu estava radiando felicidade por dentro. Mas a minha realidade era muito incerta e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de cometer algum deslize. Eu só esperava que Edward tivesse bem. Ele não havia recebido minha carta, passara-se uma semana exatamente, desde que eu cheguei na Itália e todas essas coisas aconteceram.

Teoricamente eu voltava na segunda semana. Eu poderia chegar um pouco antes não podia? Mas como eu explicaria a falta de Ângela? Eu não era boa com mentiras, eu sabia blefar, mas não mentir. Edward então... Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber que havia algo de errado. E manter as coisas escondidas dele era péssimo. E lá estava eu em impasse outra vez. Pior, como eu faria para salvar Ângela se eu sozinha era incapaz de lidar comigo mesma. Eu não sabia de quase nada do que estava acontecendo, eu tinha palpites, mas só palpites não me tirariam de enrascadas. Nós chegamos ao centro de Milão e eu desci do cavalo.

Os dois homens se puseram diante de mim, esperando pelo seu pagamento. Eu olhei para meus trajes, eram roupas nada elegantes, mas me davam um conforto maior para correr e essa bota evitaria que eu tropeçasse em pedras no caminho, pelo menos eu achava que sim. Eu respirei fundo e contei até três, foi aí que comecei a correr entre as várias tendas de feirantes.

- Hey! - eu escutei um deles gritar e eu corri mais ainda, haviam becos e tuneis por todos os lados, eu estava em um labirinto de pessoas.

Entrei num beco e depois em outro, saí por uma rua e entrei num túnel, eu esperava ter despistado eles, mas eu os sentia ao meu encalço, eu saí do pequeno túnel e corri entre casas de burgueses, haviam mulheres estendendo roupas em um dos becos que entrei e elas se assustaram com a movimentação. Eu entrei numa principal outra vez e vi outras tendas mais a frente, essa era a chance, diminuí a velocidade e deixei eles ficarem bem próximos de mim, quando eu passei pelas barracas, eu empurrei as mesas contendo frutas e vegetais, os atrasando, eu comecei a correr o mais rápido que podia, sabendo que não demoraria muito e eles estariam atrás de mim novamente. Algo pulsava em minhas veias e eu podia ouvir meu coração bater em meus ouvidos, os músculos de minhas pernas já estavam demonstrando desconforto mas eu continuei a correr, obrigando-os a serem mais rápido.

- Volte aqui vadia! - o outro gritou, e pela sua voz eu podia sentir que ele estava muito perto.

Eu não ousei olhar para trás, entrei na ruela mais próxima e levei um susto ao ver uma porta sendo aberta na minha frente, eu não tive tempo para parar e dei de tudo com ela, meu rosto ardeu em chamas e eu senti chocando-me contra o chão.

- Te achamos! - um deles gritou e eu senti meu corpo sendo erguido de forma brusca.

Eu estava tonta demais para prestar atenção em algo. Minha cabeça latejava e eu sentia sangue escorrer por meu nariz.

- Só o bracelete e esse anel não é o suficiente Ulices, a vadia vai pagar com o corpo dela. - escutei um dizer e o outro rapidamente concordou.

Era isso, eu estava perdida. Meu plano fracassou, por causa de uma maldita porta. E a pessoa que a abriu nem para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Um dos grandes problemas com os estrangeiros aqui em Milão, se você não era da realeza ou alguém muito conhecido, ninguém viria a socorro. Ninguém.  
Me senti sendo jogada contra a parede e minha saia sendo rasgada. Mãos imundas tocaram minha perna e uma náusea horrível tomou conta de mim.

- Larguem ela! - eu ouvi uma voz familiar falar. Mas não era o tom que eu conhecia.

Eu devia estar delirando. Eu senti as mãos se afastarem de mim e imediatamente meu corpo foi cedendo na parede, mas de ultima hora, alguém me segurou. Eu tentei olhar para ele, mas minha vista estava embaçada. A ultima coisa que eu lembrei antes de cair na inconsciência foi o grito de horror dos dois homens.

_# Edward Cullen #_

- Ela vai acordar em instantes Edward, sua consciência já está tornando-se evidente. - Carlisle disse, saindo do quarto em que Bella estava.

Eu queria ter vindo antes. Eu desejava não ter escutado meu irmão e ter vindo muito antes, tudo isso teria sido evitado e era provável que estaríamos em casa a essa hora.

- Já mandei uma carta a Victória avisando que estamos com Isabella. - Jasper disse aparecendo no quarto do hotel em que estávamos.

- Como foi que Isabella fugiu? Ela conseguiu despistar 2 homens como James e Laurent.

- A pergunta não é esse _como_. O que importa é como ela chegou aqui. - Emmett disse.

- Ela saiu de Parma até Milão, não é algo rápido, e ela saiu de lá ontem a noite pelas informações.

- E ela causou confusão...

- E veja esses trajes! - Jasper criticou, dando uma rápida olhada para minha esposa adormecida.

Eu me desencostei da parede e me aproximei dela.

- O que foi que Jacob disse? - eu perguntei, não me cansando de olhá-la.

- Victória enviou Ângela no lugar de Isabella, os Volturi a usarão como moeda de troca, mas depois de toda essa confusão, sua estima está muito baixa, o problema é saberem que estamos na Itália.

- Victória já está na França. Não há provas significativas de que ela esteve em Parma.

- Bella fugiu porque James e Laurent estavam muito ocupados lutando com um vampiro mercenário. Ele obviamente soube que Aro estava atrás de uma Cullen e oferecia uma boa recompensa por isso, uma vez que seus esforços para pegá-la naquele bendito baile foram o de menos. Ele provavelmente não sabia sobre Bella, mas acabou descobrindo Victória.

- Não importa mais, ele está morto. James e Laurent deram fim nele. O problema todo é a amiga de Isabella.

- Ela será morta em algumas horas se os anseios de Aro não forem alcançados. - eu concluí.

- Somos minoria Edward, e estamos na terra deles, nós vamos apenas esperar Bella acordar e partiremos para a Áustria. - meu pai falou.

- Ela está acordando, vocês vão até Jacob e conversem sobre formas de pegarem Ângela de volta, ela é uma Cullen também. - Emmet disse, sabendo que todos víamos ela como parte da família.  
Eles assentiram e só fiquei eu e Bella no quarto.  
Meu anjo abriu os olhos e eu contemplei aquelas orbes cor de chocolate repletas de tristeza. Bella havia perdido seu brilho natural e aquilo rasgava em meu peito.

- Edward...? - ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.  
Eu sorri para ela e deitei na cama ao seu lado, abraçando-a, a sensação de tê-la em meus braços era imprescindível.  
- Eu estou aqui meu amor e nunca mais você vai se ver longe de mim. - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Pensei que nunca mais iria lhe encontrar. - ela murmurou e eu a apertei mais em meus braços.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem.

Eu realmente queria que tudo ficasse bem.

[...]

_**# Bella Cullen #**_

Dentro da charrete voltando para a Áustria, eu não tinha certeza de estar feliz, pelo fato de estar em proteção não só por ter saído da Itália como também por estar com Edward, ou ficar triste, afinal Ângela corria perigo e grande parte dessa culpa era era que devia ser pega ao lugar dela. As vezes eu queria estar ao lugar dela. Mas meu lado egoísta debatia comigo. E ultimamente... Esse meu lado egoísta tornara-se muito mandão. Encostada no pequeno vidro da janela, eu apreciava a passagem primaveril e minha respiração embaçava o vidro. Estávamos longe do inverno, mas ainda assim era frio.

- Ângela estará de volta logo logo. - Edward disse em meu ouvido, mas eu não me virei para olhá-lo ou respondê-lo.

Sim. Eu estava feliz por tê-lo ao meu lado. Mas por outro lado, eu não entendia o motivo dele ter deixado que eu fosse para a Itália. Ele deveria saber que coisas do tipo aconteceriam... Então porque ele continuou com a idéia? Eu sabia que não deveria bater cabeça com isso, mas era quase impossível. Quase. Eu também não conseguia ignorar a náusea torturante que eu estava sentindo, e isso foi desde que eu cheguei a Milão, eu estava com fome, devia ser algum tipo de reação á isso. Ao invés de dizer que eu estava com fome e obrigar que Edward parasse, eu tentei me distrair.

- Como me achou?

- É complicado. - ele admitiu.

- Descomplique então. - eu pedi.

- Bella...

- Falando sério Edward...- eu me virei para ele, mas procurei não olhar para seus olhos. - Por que você veio atrás de mim?

Ele me olhou incrédulo por algum momento, parecia assustado, eu arrisquei olhar para seus olhos... Não foi uma boa idéia. Eles transmitiam irritação, medo, surpresa e horror.

- Eu... Você queria ficar lá e morrer? Quero dizer... Bella eu...

- Você não pode entrar na Itália Edward, você mesmo me disse isso. Nenhum Cullen entra, você ter deixado eu ir foi estranho, mas eu deixei passar que era sua generosidade usual, mas então, você, Jasper, Carlisle e até Emmett McCarty estavam lá.

- Você fez algo inesperado. Você fugiu de Victória, eu não tive alternativa sem ser ir atrás de você.

Agora fui eu que fiquei surpresa.

- Como...? O que você quis dizer com...

- Bella eu sabia exatamente os riscos de você ter ido para a Itália, foi por esse motivo que eu enviei uma carta para Victória, expliquei para ela que você tinha ido fazer uma rápida visita a sua família, Victória tem dois amigos morando na Itália, James e Laurent, então ela foi até a Espanha e deu as ordens para eles ficarem de olho em você. James disse que desconfiava que um homem dos Volturi descobrira sobre você e as suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele viu sua irmã Lauren dizendo sobre você a ele.

- Lauren não seria capaz de me entregar...

Na verdade ela podia sim...eu deixei de ser cega a respeito de minha família, deixei de ser trouxa e comecei a perceber os sinais, de ambas as famílias...Lauren me odiava, e ela faria qualquer coisa para me fazer mal. O problema era até onde ia seu limite. Eu acabara de descobrir.

- Nosso pequeno conflito com os Volturi não é segredo para ninguém Bella, é só você perguntar as pessoas certas e ela saberão alguma coisa sobre o assunto, ambas somos famílias reconhecidas.

Eu apenas assenti, eu não olhava para ele, eu tentara me concentrar em minhas mãos, depositadas em meu colo, a aliança chamava minha atenção de certa forma.

- Mas Victória me tratou de uma maneira tão...e até quando eu fui raptada por eles...eles não foram cordiais comigo...

- Era parte do plano Bella, qualquer um que olhasse de fora iria pensar que eles estavam trabalhando contra nós e a favor deles, isso daria tempo até eles chegarem em Parma e a partir daí, Victória ia tentar levá-la para França, afirmando que você era Austríaca. Mas você surpreendeu a todos, você agiu. Você aproveitou o momento certo e escapou, não posso dizer que fiquei irritado com essa sua decisão Bella, se eu estivesse no seu lugar, com o seu conhecimento, eu teria feito o mesmo...

- Eu me sinto estúpida. - admiti e fui confortada com o calor de seus braços.  
Edward me puxou para seu colo, eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto seus braços me rodeavam.

- Você não foi estúpida meu amor, você fui muito esperta.

Ele nunca havia me chamado de amor...

- Eu deixei você ir para a Itália, porque eu realmente achei que você quisesse ir, você ama seu pai...achei que estivesse com saudades.

- Eu quase não fiquei lá.

- Eu sei, você foi a um baile... - ele disse, sua voz soando acusatória e descontraída.  
Eu deveria ter ficado em casa ao invés disso? Talvez Edward não quisesse que eu saísse sozinha... muitos maridos não deixavam...toda vez que eu saia em Horn, ele sempre estava comigo de certa forma.

- Desculpa...

- Hey, não tem problema.

- Tudo bem...

- Agora eu estou curioso... - ele disse e eu levantei minha cabeça para poder vê-lo, sua boca continha um sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam nos trajes que eu escondia atrás da grande manta que me cobria.  
Eu automaticamente corei.

- Eu cometi um crime...lá em Parma...- eu sussurrei e ele prendeu o riso. - Qual é a graça?

- Estou te imaginando cometer um crime...o que você fez? Pisou em um gato?  
Eu fechei a cara.

- Eu roubei um xale...de uma feirante.

- Esse foi o crime?

- Sim Edward, isso foi um crime e eu ainda não sei como são as coisas em seu país, mas no meu país, roubo é um crime grave e o mínimo que fariam comigo se me pegassem seriam amputar minha mão. - eu retruquei, minha voz um pouco grave.

Ele ficou calado e pegou uma mão minha, levando-a até a altura de seus olhos e mexendo com meus dedos, ele fez uma leve carícia por cima de minha aliança.

- Isso não explica o fato de seus trajes serem tão... Diferentes. - eu devo ter ficado num tom escarlate.

- No meio da correria, eu acabei parando em um bordel e mulheres da vida me ajudaram, elas ficaram com o xale e minhas roupas e em troca me mudaram para ninguém ir atrás de mim.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ele me descobriu levemente com a manta, me vendo melhor.

- Então era por isso que aquelas homens queriam violentá-la... - ele disse mais para si mesmo.

- Não totalmente. Eu menti para eles, eles me encontraram na estaca e eu ofereci meu bracelete e a aliança em troca de uma carona até Milão, quando eu cheguei la, saí correndo e eles vieram atrás de mim.

- Isso foi arriscado...

- Eu sei, mas eu ainda poderia estar na estrada se não fosse por isso.

- Certamente. - ele concordou, mas eu pude ver que ele estava distraído, não parava de olhar para meu enorme decote.  
Algo acordou dentro de mim...

- Viu algo que gosta? - eu perguntei, mordendo o lábio enquanto ele subiu o olhar para mim.

- Com certeza minha dama! - ele disse, vindo me beijar e apertando com força a minha coxa, eu gemi em sua boca.


	21. Decisões

Eu retribuí o beijo com toda a vontade que tinha, apertei minhas pernas ao redor dele e rasguei sua blusa. Edward parou de me beijar e mirou-me de forma intensa.

Des... desculpe.

Ele apenas riu e voltou a me beijar enquanto eu terminava de tirar sua blusa, ele levantou minha saia até estar em meus quadris e abaixou o fino pano de meu calcolone.

Uma de suas mãos apertou meu seio esquerdo e eu gemi.

Chegamos. - Carlisle gritou do lado de fora, batendo na porta.

Com o susto eu quase caí do lado de Edward, se ele não tivesse me segurado com força.

Já estamos indo! - ele gritou e eu me ajeitei da forma mais possível.

Eu olhei para ele, e senti meu rosto queimando, ele apenas sorriu e tentou colocar a camisa, rasgada.

Desculpe. - eu repeti.

Ele me ajudou a ajeitar o vestido e descemos da charrete. O hotel em que ficaríamos tinha uma estrutura feita de pedras negras, com cascalhos em volta e árvores de grande porte.

Estamos em Vienna? - eu perguntei, tentando encontrar a enorme cidade em algum lugar entre as montanhas que nos cercavam.

Estamos a alguns quilômetros de Vienna, achamos melhor não chamarmos muita atenção. - ele comentou, me levando para dentro do local.

As paredes por dentro eram escuras e apenas algumas velas iluminavam o ambiente, havia um bar onde homens muito bem vestidos estavam sentados e uma enorme escada em caracol que levava aos andares de cima.

você está vermelha...Carlisle interrompeu alguma coisa? - me assustei ao ouvir a voz de Emmett McCarty ao meu lado.

Ora...eu... - eu senti meu rosto corar mais ainda e ele caiu na gargalhada.

De onde ele tirou essa intimidade toda comigo? Eu o conhecia apenas pelos passeios que fazia com Esme e Alice pelas terras dos Cullen e ele estava sempre cuidando dos cavalos ou caçando ursos nas florestas das redondezas.

Olhei para ver onde Edward e Carlisle estavam e os vi conversando com uma mulher com a idade próxima de Esme e muito bonita. Ela usava um vestido cor de vinho de seda bem longo e ornamentado.

Exagerado né? Eu correria de uma mulher dessas, tem cara de maluca... - escutei Emmett comentar ao meu lado.

Você julga as pessoas sem nem conhecê-las Sr. McCarty, isso se chama preconceito.

Você chama de preconceito e eu de primeira impressão. - ele retrucou, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do colete marrom que usava.

Quem sabe se você não se aproximasse da senhora...

Ela é viúva, dona do estabelecimento e tem todo o dinheiro do falecido marido... e se eu me aproximasse de uma mulher que não está mais casada, Rosalie me mataria...

Rosalie? - eu perguntei confusa, e ele levantou a mão esquerda, e eu vi a aliança dourada brilhando em seu dedo.

Não...você e a Rosalie estão...? A Rosalie Cullen?

Ele riu de minha confusão e assentiu.

Eu sei, difícil acreditar, que a dura e escrupulosa Rosalie Cullen se casaria com um bruto da floresta sem nem onde cair morto como eu...pra você ver, como até os monstros amam.

Rosalie não te ama. - e tarde demais, eu me arrependi por ter aberto minha boca enorme.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou a olhar na direção onde meu marido e meu cunhado conversavam com a viúva.

Por que exatamente vocês se casaram? Isso não foi premeditado certo? Eu só fiquei duas semanas fora...

É complicado. - ele falou, suspirando e sua expressão tornou-se séria.

Eu sei guardar segredos. - arrisquei a curiosidade quase possuindo meu corpo.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam divertidos, mas eu ainda podia ver uma pontada de ansiedade neles.

Eu e Rosalie nos deitamos e ela engravidou.

Oh... Ah..

Não precisa dizer nada, já me parece óbvia a opinião que você tem sobre minha esposa, assim como ela tem uma opinião bem concreta sobre você.

Ela me odeia, e eu nem sei por quê.

Ela não te odeia, ela apenas sente inveja de você, sentia...

Eu me virei para ele, mais confusa ainda e resolvemos nos sentar em um dos diversos sofás que haviam naquela sala. Edward não se importaria se eu sentasse com Emmet e trocasse alguns assuntos com ele, certo?

Você não sabe de nada não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, como se tudo fosse óbvio para ele.

Não sei do que? Estáis me deixando mais confusa ainda...

No momento certo, eu acho que Edward vai te contar, ele tem que te contar.

Eu já iria pedir pra ele me contar o que era, quando me lembrei da conversa que Edward e eu tivemos antes de eu partir para a Itália junto de Ângela... Ângela. Lembrar dela ainda me fazia sentir uma onda grande de tristeza. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ela estava.

Tudo bem, mas eu não entendo. Por que a Rosalie teria inveja de mim? Justamente de mim? Ela é linda...

Perfeita, educada, vem de uma família boa e rica... E blábláblá. Você não acha que foi Esme que ensinou Rosalie a ser chata, ambiciosa, fria e dura com as pessoas, acha?

Espere um momento. Esme? Foi Esme que criou Rosalie? A idade delas não é muito diferente, mas...

Oh Deus. Esqueça o que eu disse...

Emmett... - eu escutei a voz de Edward atrás de mim e me virei para olhá-lo.

Ele olhava intensamente para Emmett, seu maxilar estava travado e seus punhos apertados.

Edward eu...

já consegui um quarto para nós Isabella, um dos empregados já levou nossas malas até ele, eu acho que você precisa descansar. - ele falou sua voz saindo carregada de raiva. Mas em nenhum momento ele olhou para mim, só para Emmet.

Ah...tudo bem, então vamos...

Vá você primeiro, eu preciso conversar com Emmet sobre um assunto.

Emmet não...

Vá logo Isabella, por favor. - ele pediu, não deixando de olhar para Emmet.

Eu levantei e dei um olhar de desculpas a Emmet antes de subir as escadas e ir até o quarto reservado para nós. Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

O quarto era ricamente decorado, as paredes eram claras e as cortinas pesadas e num tom escuro, a cama tinha dossel e um monte de travesseiros. No banheiro tinha uma enorme banheira e as paredes eram cercada de espelhos. Voltei ao quarto e encontrei minha mala e a de Edward em cima do tapete e logo escolhi um vestido descente para usar. Eu não estava me sentindo confortável com essa roupa de mulher da vida, por mais que Edward tivesse gostado no começo, eu duvidava muito que ele iria querer que eu usasse aquilo novamente. Talvez só as peças íntimas...

Tomei um rápido banho, e coloquei o blushê e um vestido de manga curta azul claro, com pregas na cintura e com uma baínha que ia até um pouco abaixo de meu joelho. Coloquei uma meia-calça branca e peguei um livro novo em minha mala, com certeza deveria ser um presente de Edward.

Eu fui sentar em um sofá próximo a janela para que entrasse alguma luz solar e comecei a leitura que falava sobre duas irmãs que se interessaram pelo mesmo lorde. (N/A: o que vocês acham de uma fic de época com esse tema? Isabella e Alice seriam irmãs que iriam gostar do mesmo cara ***Edward* **e iriam competir por ele ? )

A medida que eu ia lendo as páginas do livro e o tempo ia passando, eu nem percebi quando Edward entrou no quarto e sentou ao meu lado no sofá, atraindo minha atenção. Com um pedaço de cetim, eu marquei a página do livro e fechei-o, voltando a me concentrar em Edward.

- Precisamos conversar. - ele me disse sério.


	22. Finale Parte I

_* Bella Cullen*_

Eu assenti e ele me puxou para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, eu abracei-o e fechei os olhos.

- Por que Rosalie...porque ela é assim?

- Existem vários fatores Bella, nenhum explica exatamente porque minha irmã não é uma pessoa muito simpática.

- Emmett disse que ela não me odiava, que ela apenas tinha inveja de mim, não consegui entender isso.

- É complicado. - ele disse suspirando.

Nós ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, até que ele se remexeu no sofá e começou a falar.

- Nossa família, quero dizer, Carlisle, ele não é meu irmão.

Eu podia ter levantado e olhado para ele surpresa, ou em busca de alguma informação a mais, mas eu me segurei para ficar abraçada com ele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, enquanto sua mão fazia pequenos círculos em minha coluna.

- Continue.

- Eu vou tentar lhe contar a história toda, mesmo que as vezes eu nem saiba algumas coisas. Como por exemplo, Carlisle, Eleazar e Lucy são irmãos, mas, quando eles eram mais novos, houve um desentendimento entre nossa família e os Volturi, eu nunca entendi exatamente o que aconteceu, mas Lucy acabou sumindo no meio de tudo isso, Carlisle e Elezar se uniram mais ainda, acreditando que nada poderia ocorrer a nossa família, caso os Volturi quisessem criar caso novamente. Carlisle era aprendiz de um cientista na França e aprendeu a ciência da medicina, ele se apaixonou na verdade, ele concluiu seu estudo e começou a trabalhar como médico para grandes famílias senhorais tanto na França quanto nos países aqui perto. Um dia ele atendeu uma moça, ela havia sido violentada pelo marido quando ele descobriu que o filho que ela esperava dele havia morrido. - eu tremi em seus braços e ele me apertou mais, me reconfortando. - Ela estava muito machucada, mas Carlisle conseguiu curá-la, e então eles acabaram se apaixonando, e o suposto marido, tinha tomado outro caminho. Ele e Esme se casaram, e então ela engravidou de Jazz e Rose, foi quando Carlisle a transformou.

Eu me soltei de seus braços e levantei do sofá, esfregando meus braços enquanto caminhava em volta do sofá.

- Continue por favor.

- E então meus irmãos nasceram, e dois anos depois, ela engravidou de mim. Bella, o que acontece é que...nós não somos normais, não como você e sua amiga Angela e Emmet, nós, os Cullen, nós somos vampiros Isabella.

_*Pov Narrador -*_

- Acabaram de chegar cartas. - Esme disse enquanto subia nos degraus da sala de estar do castelo. - Eles conseguiram resgatar Bella, estão na taverna da Madame Monre, e provavelmente vão chegar amanhã.

- Então está tudo bem com Bella? - Alice perguntou enquanto colocava a pequena Liesel deitada num rolo de lençóis.

- Aparentemente sim, parece que Edward irá contar tudo a ela quando chegarem aqui.

Rosalie entrou na sala e ouviu a ultima parte da conversa, apenas suspirou enquanto sentou-se na poltrona que Carlisle usualmente sentava e folheou algum livro qualquer. Ela estava desconfortável com essa história, mas não deixaria transparecer. Ela estava esperando que Edward transformasse logo sua esposa e tudo teria um fim. Os Volturi não teriam motivos para criar confusão e ela poderia ajudar seu tio Eleazar a encontrar Lucy, por mais difícil que fosse a missão. De certa forma, ela estava contente por ser mãe, ela não teria mais que ficar agüentando os comentários e gestos com Alice e até com Bella, mesmo que essa não soubesse de nada. Não teria mais que fingir sua satisfação, ela finalmente teria uma criança, um filho para chamar de seu que ela mimaria e amaria.

Seu pesadelo de criança, não havia tornado-se realidade, ela não teria o mesmo destino que outras vampiras que chegara a conhecer. Sua mãe conseguira engravidar de Edward mesmo após a transformação, de certa forma, ela sempre esperou por isso também. Não importava quem era o pai, mesmo que sendo casada com Emmett, ela não podia reclamar de alguma coisa.

- Estáis sentindo alguma coisa Rosalie? - sua mãe perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Não sei exatamente o que sentir. - a loira falou um pouco confusa. Ela estava radiando por dentro pelo fato de ser mãe, mas não sabia de nada o que fazer.

- Oras...você só está com um mês de gravidez Rosalie, não dá pra sentir muita coisa...

- E você não pode saber o que sentir, você engravidou humana, sentiu dores e desconfortos, é obvio que a gravidez de uma vampira é completamente diferente. - Rosalie brandiu com raiva, e Alice calou-se voltando a dar atenção à sua filha.

- Rose... - Esme disse passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos da filha. - Alice só está tentando lhe ajudar.

- Eu não preciso da ajuda dela. - ela falou emburrada, largando o livro na mesa de centro.

- Você precisa do apoio e ajuda de qualquer mulher que já tenha concebido querida, independente de Alice ter iniciado sua gravidez ainda humana, como quando eu engravidei de você e Jasper, ela foi transformada logo depois, sabes disso.

Rosalie não olhou para a mãe, ao contrário. Seu orgulho ferido pelo fato de as mulheres humanas conseguirem conceber tão fácil, fez com que ela se retirasse da sala, com raiva de até imaginar ou lembrar-se do dias de glória de sua cunhada. Ela subiu ao seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, olhando para a janela aberta e sentindo seu cordão com o símbolo da família e com seu amuleto protetor pesar em seu peso. Involuntariamente ela acariciou o ventre, mesmo que não demonstrasse qualquer vestigio da gravidez, ela podia quase que sentir e ver, o pequeno desenvolver-se em seu útero. Olhou o pequeno relógio na mesa de canto, e viu que o ponteiro girava com rapidez, ela queria que o tempo de 8 meses fosse rápido também.

Talvez la no fundo, ela soubesse que estava errada em si tratando de Alice e Isabella, sabia que tratá-las da forma como as tratava não era exatamente uma boa coisa, mas agora, a única coisa com que ela se importava, era com seu filho e com a alegria de um sonho realizado que ele lhe traria. Ela só esperava que Emmet também estivesse feliz com isso.

_*Pov Narrador -*_

Phitória Cronneberg saiu do palácio de sua "família" sentindo alivio no peito, a jovem de apenas 20 anos desejava que sua prisão logo iria tornar-se a sua liberdade, isso se dependesse da ajuda que vinha de fora.

Entrou num beco escuro das ruelas de Volterra e encontrou-se com seu aliado.

Ele estava apoiado na parede, um envelope marrom balançava em suas mãos e suas pernas estavam cruzadas na altura do tornozelo.

- Acho que consegui o que você queria. - ele disse, vendo que ela se aproximava dele.

- Exatamente, o que você conseguiu?

- Vestigios de uma vampira que habita a Holanda, ela não tem exatamente um clã, ela não tem um parceiro ou...uma filha, ela cria jovens que foram maltratadas pela família, transforma elas em vampiras e as acolhe.

- É minha mãe, eu sinto isso. - ela disse, sentindo seu coração palpitar com força em seu peito.

- Talvez, eu não consegui muita coisa do passado dela, acho que só ela pode dar essa informação. Bom, aqui está o relatório de tudo que eu consegui. Espero que seja o suficiente.

- Eu realmente nem sei como lhe agradecer Nahuel.

- Sim, você sabe. Apenas saia daqui, vá embora. Você sabe como eles são, quando você deixa de ser util, eles se livram de você.

- Eu vou sair, é tudo que eu mais quero, eu só precisava descobrir sobre minha mãe, ter a certeza de que ela estava viva.

- Tenho certeza que ela irá ficar contente quando saber que estáis viva.

Phitória sorriu, mostrando as presas por alguns momentos, seus cabelos castanho-claros balançaram com a agitação e ela apoiou-se na parede ao lado de Nahuel.

- Eu tentarei manter contato com você, quando eu conseguir escapar. Mas será dificil, a única vantagem de ser uma Volturi é poder contatar com quem eu quiser e descobrir fatos do passado.

- As vezes saber tudo não é algo bom. - ele falou, lembrando da própria vez em que tentara descobrir quem era seu pai e se arrependeu amargamente depois.

- Você tem Elise, sou feliz por você. Ela te ama, tenho a certeza disso.

O vampiro sorriu e pensou em sua Elise, a vampira que esteve ao lado dele desde o momento em que ele descobriu sua verdadeira natureza.

- Talvez, algum dia, todos nós iremos nos encontrar novamente.

- Tenho fé que sim.

- Agora eu preciso ir, o guarda irá voltar logo e eu preciso escapar antes do meio-dia, queres que eu entre em contato com Carlisle ou Eleazar?

- Meu tio Elezar já sabe de tudo, ele está por dentro das coisas, acredito que minha prima, Rosalie, está tentando encontrar minha mãe também.

- Tudo bem então, boa sorte em sua busca Phitória, até logo. - Ele falou, dando um ultimo sorriso enquanto corria para fora da muralha que cercava a pequena cidade.

Phitória se cobriu com sua capa e abriu o envelope vendo as anotações de Nahuel, alguns detalhes da vida de sua mãe, do clã que ela criava e do lugar que ela habitava. Apenas 4 dias...4 dias e ela finalmente iria revelar seu sangue Cullen e se livraria de uma vez por todas dos olhares promíscuos de Aro e Caius Volturi.


	23. Finale Parte 2

_*Pov Edward*_

Bella sentou na cama e olhou para o teto. Ela não me disse nada ou demonstrou qualquer expressão. Minha pequena apoiou os dois cotovelos nos joelhos e apoio o queixo nas mãos. Ela estava pensativa como sempre.

- Você está grávida Bella. – eu disse pela segunda vez e ela fechou os olhos.

Eu não sabia se era o desejo dela engravidar, não depois de saber o que eu era, o que os Cullen eram e o que ela viria a se tornar. Deus sabia, que se ela quisesse nunca mais me ver, eu faria o possível para mante-la em segurança, mesmo longe de mim.

Tentei aguçar minha mente, e ouvi Carlisle pensando na carta enviada por Jacob Black, dizendo que já estava na Itália, aproximando-se de Volterra para resgatar Ângela. Pelo menos isso era uma coisa boa.

Olhei para ela e agora ela me olhava com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos, estendeu os braços e eu corri para abraça-la. Com o impacto caímos na cama, meus braços em volta de sua cintura e meu rosto enfiado em seus cabelos. Seu coração estava calmo, os batimentos tranqüilos e regulares.

- Quando você vai me transformar? – eu escutei ela sussurrando.

- Nós só temos no máximo dois meses, os Volturi não são muito pacientes e eles estão a procura de qualquer motivo para invadir a Austria e declarar guerra.

- Faça isso agora então! – eu congelei e senti que ela prendeu a respiração também.

- Bella não precisa ser algo desesperado, ainda há tempo...

- Edward não é questão de tempo, é que...eu vou virar vam...vampira de qualquer jeito não é? Então qual a diferença entre agora e daqui a dois meses?

Eu levantei de seus braços mas continuei sentado na cama, apertando de leve uma de suas mãos. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e eu sorri de leve, mesmo não tendo motivo algum para isso.

- Você pode esperar...

- Eu quero agora Edward. – ela disse com uma convicção que eu não sabia que ela tinha.

_*Pov Narrador*_

Ângela continuava enclausurada nos porões do castelo Volturi, estava escuro e frio ali dentro. Não havia iluminação ou qualquer entrada de ar, mas as pedras que cercavam a cela minavam e isso esfriava a temperatura.

A garota estava sentada numa das extremidades da cela, seus cabelos soltos e descabelados devido aos atos daquele monstro. Era esse o nome que Angela dava á ele, monstro. De repente, ela escutou sons de passos e rapidamente se levantou.

Uma silhueta feminina surgiu atrás das grades.

- Não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal, de fato, posso até ajudá-la a fugir daqui, mas antes preciso de informações. – uma voz suave e baixa disse.

- Quem é você? – Angela quis saber, se aproximando aos poucos da grade.

- Não sou sua inimiga, mas eu não sou uma pessoa que dá segundas oportunidades. Diga-me, você conhece Carlisle Cullen?

- Eu... – Angela pensou em mentir, mas no momento, ela não estava em condições de brincar com a sorte. – sim, eu o conheço, eu morava no mesmo castelo que ele.

- Ah...você não me parece ser uma Cullen.

- E eu não sou, eu sou dama-de-companhia de uma Cullen.

- Quem?

- Isabella...Cullen.

- Ah...a garota que Aro quer. – ela disse para si mesma.

- Como? Como assim querem matar Bella?

- Shhh, fale baixo e apenas quando eu fizer uma pergunta! – a vampira disse se irritando.

Angela apenas a observou em silencio, mil e uma coisas passando por sua cabeça.

- Por acaso Carlisle disse alguma vez que tem uma Irma?

- Irmã? Não, ele tem um irmão, Eleazar, mas é só.

- Eu já imaginava isso...Escute garota, assim que amanhecer, eu venho lhe buscar, não fale nada e faça tudo conforme eu mandar, uma coisinha errada e eu lhe mato na hora. Estamos entendidas?

Angela apenas assentiu e o vulto da vampira desapareceu.

Na manhã seguinte Angela foi desperta por um barulho de grade se partindo, viu que o vulto estava ali, usando uma capa negra e rapidamente se levantou.

- Vamos! – ela sussurrou, puxando Angela pelo braço.

Subiram uma escadaria em formato de caracol e começaram a correr por outro corredor, Angela queria dizer a vampira o quão cansada estava, mas sabia que morreria se abrisse a boca. Continuaram a correr e chegaram até uma pequena e estreita porta. A vampira puxou as grades e abriu a porta, Angela foi iluminada pelos raios solares. Do lado de fora, as ruas em pedra estavam abarratoda de gente, e elas começaram a caminhar de forma rápida entre as pessoas.

- Falta pouco, apenas alguns metros e estaremos atrás dos portões...depois disso, você se vira. – a vampira disse.

_*Pov Bella*_

Já era de noite quando uma serviçal entrou no quarto trazendo consigo uma bandeja de comida. Ela colocou sobre a pequena mesa próxima a janela e então se retirou. Eu fui até a mesa e Edward serviu a mim e a ele.

Nós comemos a refeição em silencio, eu me negava a olhar para ele, mas vontade não me faltava. Ele havia negado o meu pedido de transformação três vezes, o que só significava uma coisa: Ele não me queria ao seu lado por muito tempo.

Eu suspirei e fui em direção ao banheiro lavar minha boca e vesti uma camisola branca por cima de pantalonas*, voltei para a cama e me cobri com a colcha.

_*(espécie de roupa íntima)_

Eu fechei os olhos e em instantes depois, senti a presença de Edward na cama, ele estava atrás de mim, me puxando para perto e rodeando-me com um de seus braços. Eu continuei de olhos fechados, mas dessa vez, peguei a sua mão e a entrelacei com a minha. Era incrível a sensação de segurança que ele me passava.

Pouco tempo depois, sua mão cedeu até minha barriga, onde ficou acariciando o local onde estava o nosso bebê.

_Nosso..._

Por meses eu sonhava em engravidar dele. Quando me casei eu sabia que isso um dever meu, dar filhos ao meu marido, mas com o tempo, com a forma como eu me relacionava com Edward, isso se tornou uma necessidade. Eu adorava ficar perto de Liesel, segura-la no colo e vendo que ela recebia toda a atenção da família de uma forma tão boa. Podia ver o quão Alice e Jasper estavam felizes com isso, até a relação confusa deles havia mudado para melhor e eu imaginava se isso seria o mesmo comigo.

Tudo que eu queria era engravidar e aqui estava eu, grávida de um bebê que seria muito amado.

- Edward, nosso filho nascerá...vampiro? – eu perguntei, tendo a súbita curiosidade de saber mais.

- Sim. – ele respondeu após algum tempo. – Como você também será transformada ainda grávida, ele nascerá vampiro sim. Eu nunca ouvi relatos de uma criança nascida de um humano com um vampiro. Basicamente, as mulheres engravidam ainda humanas, mas são transformadas logo depois da confirmação da gravidez.

- Liesel é uma vampira então?

- Sim, aquela pequena anjinha dos cabelos cacheados iguais os de Jasper é uma vampira, que irá crescer naturalmente até chegar á sua maturidade, onde ela pode decidir em que "idade" quer parar.

- E como isso ocorre?

- Durante a infância até a maturidade, a criança recebe doses mensais de sangue, não mais que cerca de um litro, ao alcançar a maturidade, sua fome aumenta e ela tem que ser alimentar a cada duas ou três semanas, mas o vampiro continua a...envelhecer digamos assim, não tão rápido quanto os humanos, mas há mudanças significativas, ele só para de mudar quando bebe todo o sangue do corpo de algum humano, e então ele pode viver por até 500 anos com aquela mesma forma. É por isso que mulheres vampiras são tão difíceis de engravidar, quase não há mudança no corpo e depois de um tempo..bom..elas param de...voce sabe...menstruar.

- Voce já...matou alguém?

- Ainda não, eu fui o único que ainda não me estabilizei, Jazz, Rose e até Alice já fizeram isso.

- E o que você está esperando?

- Não sei. – ele sussurrou no meu cabelo e aspirou longamente. – O momento certo talvez.


	24. Finale Parte 3

# Pov Narrador #

Jacob Black e seu bando se aproximaram ainda na forma humana do território dos Volturi, ainda a dois kilometros de distancia, eles podiam ver o castelo despontar na montanha mais alta do vale.

Ja estava quase anoitecendo e eles se preparavam para invadir Volterra, há anos que os Black queriam vingança contra os homens que sequestraram e mataram muitas de suas mulheres e crianças.

- Jacob! Olha o que eu achei! – Sammuel falou, pedindo para que o líder entrasse em sua mente.

Havia uma lembrança não muito remota, durante sua ronda, ele percebeu a presença de duas pessoas saindo de Volterra, ambas encapuzadas, mas uma com certeza era vampira.

- Foram para o norte, podemos conseguir alguma informação se as seguirmos.

- Para o norte? É território dos Cullen.

- Mas eles não ficam de guarda, todos sabem que a família Cullen não são tão militaristas quanto os Volturi.

- Sam, se uma dessas pessoas era vampiro, a outra era humano, porque voce nao descobriu?

- Posso fazer isso agora se quiser. – O Beta disse, preocupado com a susposta irritação do Alfa.

- Vá e leve Seth e Collin com você. Brad e Jullius, assumam a posiçao antiga de Sam, Leah faça o favor de ficar quieta e não nos interromper.

- Cale a boca Black. – ela disse, vendo ele sorrir assim que se aproximou.

Ela pouco se importava se estavam em missão ou não, Leah e sua irmã Emilly não poderiam ficar nem um minuto sequer longe de seus maridos. Jacob lhe sorriu e lhe mandou um beijo, não deixando de sair do seu estado de alerta.

[…]

Rosalie olhou pela janela de seu quarto e viu que as duas carruagens chegavam, com Emmet no comando de uma. Ela suspirou e desceu as escadas, vendo a felicidade de Liesel nos braços da mãe. Perto da porta, ela foi a primeira a receber o resto de sua família e olhou com atençao Isabella ao entrar. No fundo, Rose dividia-se entre inveja e admiração. Por um momento, ela achou uma boa idéia Bella ter sumido.

Assim que seu irmão entrou, ele a olhou por um longo momento, mas logo desviou-se para Bella.

- Ah querida, que bom que estáis bem! – Esme disse contente, vindo abraçar Isabella.

- Vamos subir. – Rosalie falou baixo assim que seu marido entrou. Ela não simplesmente ainda não se sentia preparada para entregar-se ao espírito animado da família. Recluir-se no quarto parecia a melhor das opçoes.

# Pov Bella #

Esme não parava de me perguntar como eu estava e isso estava me deixando levemente desconfortável, Alice piscou para mim mas não largou de sua filha um minuto sequer. Carlisle, Jasper e Edward foram conversar no escritório e eu subi para o meu quarto, alegando a Esme que eu estava cansada por causa da viagem.

Eu imaginava que ela não sabia que eu sabia sobre ela ser…vampira. E muito menos que eu sabia sobre a gravidez. Instintivamente, minha mão pousou sobre a barriga ainda lisa e quando eu entrei no quarto, a luz iluminou minha aliança, me fazendo lembrar porque eu ainda estava ali.

Meu marido era um vampiro. Toda a família era. E tinha uma família de vampiros querendo destruir os Cullen. Além disso, tanto eu quanto minha amiga fomos sequestradas, por diferentes pessoas, mas pelo mesmo fim. Eu seria protegida, ja ela…E ainda tinha o fato de eu estar com quase 4 meses de gravidez e nunca ter me dado conta disso. Era muita informação para eu assimilar, mas ainda assim, parecia que eu estava num estado tão intenso, que aquilo não me assustava e nem me surpreendia. Não que eu tivesse imaginado isso.

Tirei minhas sapatilhas e o casaco de crochê, fechei as janelas para impedir que a luz do sol entrasse no quarto e fui me deitar. Eu estava cansada, não fisicamente, mas tudo parecia pesado demais para mim, tudo parecia dificil de pensar e imaginar. Eu só queria fechar meus olhos e…

- Está melhor? – abri os olhos, sentindo Edward atrás de mim, me abraçando.

- Um pouco. Preocupada com Angela mas…

- Nós ja temos noticias dela…

Eu acordei rapidamente e senti a tonteira pesar, Edward rapidamente me segurou.

- Ja? Como ela está? Ela está bem? Aonde ela está?

- Bella, se acalme. – ele pediu e eu suspirei. – Angela está bem, nada de muito ruim aconteceu…

- Muito ruim?

- Posso continuar? – eu fiquei quieta e ele continuou. – Nossos amigos do oeste nos ajudaram, Angela está segura, la embaixo.

- La embaixo? Como assim la embaixo? Ela ja chegou? Rápido assim?

- Rápido? Não Bella, ela chegou ontem a noite, voce está dormindo a dois dias meu amor.

Eu olhei para mim mesma e reparei que meus trajes não eram os mesmos, meu corpo estava muito mais leve e minha mente entorpecida, pus a mão na barriga, como que para comprovar que o bebe ainda estava la. Edward me olhou, como se entendesse meus devaneios e assentiu.

- Agora está tudo bem. – ele sussurrou estendendo as maos para mim.

- Como assim agora está tudo bem? Não tem nada de tudo bem, os Volt…

- Bella, esqueça-os. Vamos descer, vá abraçar sua amiga e descobrir a novidade, além disso, Liesel está chamando pela tia dela.

- Chamando? Mas Liesel ainda não fala…

Edward apenas sorriu e me beijou.

[…]

- Eu acho que eu nunca te disse isso antes… - Edward disse se aproximando.

Eu estava no jardim, sentada em um banco, aproveitando os curtos momentos do crepúsculo.

- Disse o que? – perguntei curiosa, vendo que ele escondia algo nas costas.

- Sabe…eu nunca me importei com um casamento arranjado Bella, não mesmo. Para mim, uma esposa seria apenas algo com o qual eu aprenderia a lidar com o passar do tempo, mas voce…voce foi a melhor coisa que ja me aconteceu. – ele disse sentando, e eu sorri, lembrando que ele ja havia dito algo parecido alguma vez. – Não há dificuldade alguma, complicação alguma, com voce , tudo se torna tão fácil, como se nada de ruim fosse acontecer. Você não faz idéia do quanto amo ficar com voce, amo seus olhares tão cativantes, teu sorriso, seu jeito timido e reservado, amo sua sutil preocupação com os outros, mais ainda Bella, eu amo voce. – ele terminou, me entregando uma tulipa vermelha.

Eu sorri, e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- De onde veio isso? – eu perguntei emocionada.

- Veio daqui. – ele apontou para o coração. – E daqui também. – ele apontou para a cabeça. – Eu ja deveria ter lhe dito isso a muito tempo, mas só agora, veio o momento certo. Você é muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar, muito melhor que qualquer previsão de Alice. E voce sabe o que significam a tulipa não é?

- Sei sim. – eu disse aspirando o perfume da flor. – Significa amor eterno, aprendi isso naquele primeiro livrom que voce me trouxe.

Ele sorriu e eu me aconcheguei a ele, ficamos sentados, abraçados, durante muito tempo, apenas aproveitando esse silencio, que nunca foi tão confortável.

Afinal, Edward me amava, e isso era tudo que eu precisava saber.

# Pov Narrador #

_1 mês depois…_

Eleazar Denali voltou de mais uma de suas habituais caças, ele contara os segundos pra chegar em casa e ver sua esposa com suas quatro filhas. O irmão mais velho do clã Cullen sempre sentiria orgulho de sua natureza pacifica e nunca deixaria que ninguem ameaçasse sua família novamente, como os Volturi haviam feito tempos atrás.

Ele aumentou o ritmo da corrida assim que entrou na propriedade da familia, mas sua calmaria e alegria diminuíram assim que sentiu dois odores a mais nas redondezas, ambos eram de vampiras, um lhe era estranhamente familiar, mas ele nao conseguia se lembrar.

Entrou na casa e seu choque foi quase impossivel de registrar, quando viu sua esposa e suas filhas conversando com Lucy.

- Lucy?

- Eleazar! – a vampira gritou, vindo abraçar o irmão.

Mas seu choque era tanto, que não tinha como movimentar-se. Lucy se separou do irmão e o olhou por um tempo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu queria tanto poder ter vindo antes meu irmão, ter achado voce e Carlisle, mas a lembrança de nossa infancia era algo nulo em minha mente.

Lucy Legrand Cullen tinha todos os traços da família, era alta e esguia, os olhos azuis esverdeados e os cabelos loiros como de Carlisle e Eleazar, além disso, ela fora o marco para Kate e Irina descobrirem sobre sua herança, as duas irmãs herdaram da tia o lado súcubo.

- Me conte tudo! – Eleazar falou depois de um tempo.

- Tudo começou quando Phitória me procurou na Noruega, no começo eu achei estranho e até absurdo, mas quanto mais ela ia falando, mais as lembranças iam surgindo na minha mente. Eu lembrei de nossa infancia aqui na Rússia, de voce e Carlisle brincando de correr, enquanto eu ficava sob os cuidados de nossa mãe, lembro de quando os Volturi chegaram e eu fui levada. Depois, me lembro de ser maior, de estar presa no castelo e lembro de um guarda em especial, Demetri, ele me salvou, ele era apaixonado por mim e me salvou. Nós conseguimos fugir por algum tempo, lembro vagamente que escolhemos Lapstuck pra viver, e lembro inclusive de quando minha filha nasceu, e então, novamente os Volturi vieram, dessa vez, eles levaram minha filha e acabaram matando Demetri alegando alta-traiçao. Veio tudo muito confuso para mim Eleazar, eles mexeram com minha cabeça.

- Eu e Carlisle chegamos a dar voce como morta minha irmã.

- Eu sinto muito por não poder ter vindo antes meu irmão, muito mesmo.

- Não há mais problema nisso Lucy, você está de volta, e veja só a linda filha que voce teve.

- Sim, mas ainda temos que falar com Carlisle. – Phitória disse, ainda constrangida com toda aquela emoção, ela nunca viveu esse tipo de coisa ao lado dos Volturi.

- Tudo bem, mulheres, arrumem as malas, vamos para Horn!

# Pov Edward #

Eu acordei e tive a maravilhosa visão dos olhos quentes de Bella.

- Hey, por que não me acordou? – eu perguntei brincando, puxando-a para mais perto de mim.

Tive que me segurar, seu corpo nu em contato com o meu me deixava meio irracional.

- Eu acordei agora, só estava te vendo dormir um pouco. Até porque, ainda está cedo. – ela disse, mostrando o relógio na comoda. Não passavam das duas da manhã.

- Não importa, eu quero permanecer acordado e aproveitar cada momento com voce. – eu disse nao resistindo e lhe beijando.

Suas pequenas mãos foram logo para meu cabelo e ela puxou os fios delicadamente.

Eu desci minhas mãos até chegar na sua cintura, onde apertei e a grudei em mim. Queria que ela sentisse o quão preparado estava para tê-la outra vez, a sexta da noite.

- Eu quero você. – sussurrei, descendo meus beijos até seu pescoço.

- Eu estou aqui. – ela falou baixinho, a batida de seu coração bem rápida.

Eu sorri e num gesto rápido fiquei em cima dela, suas pernas abertas me abrigando, tentando fazer com que ela sentisse o minimo de meu peso.

- Está na hora Edward. – ela falou me olhando nos olhos e eu entendi o que ela queria dizer.

Realmente estava na hora. Hora de torná-la imortal como eu. Hora de fazer com que ela vivesse ao meu modo, mais ainda. Hora de consagrar e fazer o que ja devia ser feito a muito tempo. Afinal, era o desejo dela.

Eu sorri e lhe beijei mais uma vez, sentindo seu gosto doce na minha boca, com uma unica investida eu a penetrei, e sentindo ela arquear o corpo, eu aproveitei a deixar para lhe morder, Bella gemeu baixinho e eu a segurei, fechando os olhos com o tamanho prazer do momento, duplicado pelo sangue de Bella pulsando na minha boca.

Finalmente. Ela seria minha. Para sempre. Como sempre foi, unicamente, Prometida a mim.

_~Fim~_


	25. Epílogo

**# Pov Bella #**

- Mamãe, o Charlie não quer me devolver meu laço! – Anne gritou da sala, andando apressada até mim.

- Charlie, quer fazer o favor de devolver o laço de sua irmã? – eu pedi a ele, com a maior naturalidade.

- Mas mãe...ela tem um monte de laços, de todas as cores, eu preciso desse! – ele retrucou, meu pequeno de 5 anos já parecia um pequeno homem, agindo com uma maturidade que eu não via em muita criança.

- Não precisa não. Laços são para garotas, e você é menino! – apontou Anne, claramente ultrajada com a situação.

- Anne se acalme ok?- eu pedi para ela, que agora com 7 anos, dividia o posto de princesinha da casa com Liesel, um ano mais velha. – Me diga para que você quer o lenço Charlie?

- Tio Emm disse que me ensinaria a empinar um brinquedo, agora eu esqueci o nome, mas ele falou que eu precisaria de algo para amarrar, e então, eu vi o laço vermelho da Anne no sofá e peguei. Ela não estava usando!

- Não tem graça nenhuma naquilo, fazer um pedaço de papel voar, grandes coisas! – minha princesinha murmurou irritada. Eu via muito de Rosalie nela, e isso chegava a assustar.

- Você só fala isso, porque não foi convidada pra brincar!

- Quando é que vocês dois vão parar de brigar hein?

- Quando ele devolver meu lenço!

- Quando ela parar de ser chata! – falaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Eu poderia muito bem pedir socorro a Esme ou a Alice, mas não, já estava na hora de eu resolver o problema deles. Edward sempre conseguia, porque eu não haveria de conseguir?

O problema é que depois de alguns anos, essa rivalidade entre os dois tornou-se algo cansativo, sempre um querendo chamar mais a atenção de mim ou dele. E o pior era quando Anne fazia a birra de dizer que só a tia Rose a entendia.

Eu levantei do banco em frente ao piano e peguei na mão dos dois, indo em direção a pequena varanda de chá, sentando com eles no pequeno chá que havia lá. Anne sentara com um pouco de força, fazendo com alguns fios de seus cabelos castanho claro tivessem caído no rosto.

- Bom...vocês tem que parar com isso. Agora! Vocês são irmãos e tem que se amar. Vocês por acaso vêem seu pai em pé de guerra com Rosalie e Jasper? – eu falei, com a voz calma e controlada.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas" Charlie, você sabe que sua irmã tem um gênio forte e sabe como ela odeia que mexam nas coisas dela sem pedir a permissão, deverias ter perguntando antes de pegar a bendita fita, ou laço, sei la. E Anne, isso não justifica essa tempestade toda, vocês são irmãos! Devem agir harmoniosamente e você nem estava usando seu laço.

- Mas mãe...

- Eu disse sem "mas" ! – impus de forma mais forte. – Charlie você tem que pedir antes de pegar ou usar algo que não é seu, independente de quem for o dono, e Anne, já está na hora de você aprender que não é mais a filha única. Eu e seu pai te amamos, mas nós amamos Charlie da mesma forma também. E nos magoa muito, quando você faz essa birra.

Essa estalou a língua, mas eu podia ver que estava começando a se acalmar, ela se deixou olhar para Charlie, apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo que ela e tentou dar um sorriso. Pelo menos tentou.

- Agora peçam desculpas um ao outro, se abracem e vão brincar com seus primos. E se eu souber de mais algum problema com os dois...bom...então eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas. – disse tentando fazer minha melhor voz de mãe.

- Como o que? – meu filho perguntou curioso.

- Nada de sobremesa e nem de irem ao riacho para os dois.

Aquilo pareceu surtir efeito. Os dois rapidamente levantaram do sofá, ficaram de frente para o outro e deram um abraço desajeitado.

- Desculpe. E você pode usar o meu laço.

- Desculpe. E você não é chata.

- Agora vão brincar. – eu falei e os dois saíram correndo pela casa.

Suspirei e senti uma súbita de rir. Não fazia a menor idéia do porque. Aquela cena não deveria ser cômica. Ambos se davam bem com Liesel e Phil, mas viviam em pé de guerra. E dessa vez eu esperava que tudo desse certo.

Olhei para o bosque que rodeava a propriedade e vi uma Alice espevitada vir até a casa, com uma cesta cheia de maças.

- Você tinha que ver Bella, o pomar estava lotado! Vou ter que fazer mais umas sete viagens para conseguir trazer tudo.

- Mas são muitas maças Allie, nós não vamos conseguir isso tudo, vamos dar para o pessoal do vilarejo?

- Acho uma boa idéia sabe...nossas maças são as melhores e temos muitas, e bom...nós não precisamos vender certo?

- Certo. – eu respondi, vendo que ela retirava o lenço que cobria seus cabelos agora grandes e colocava sobre a porta de entrada. Uma antiga mania sem sentido dela.

- Eu vi que Edward e Jasper chegam hoje a noite, bem a tempo pro jantar.

- Ah que bom, já estava com saudades.

- E eu? – ela falou, piscando maliciosamente para mim. No fundo, eu estava muito contente que as coisas entre ela e Jazz tenham melhorado com o passar do ano.

- Emmet está la fora ensinando Phil e Charlie a usar o novo brinquedo que ele criou.

- E o mais engraçado, é que ele deu o nome de "pipa". Não entendi porque.

- Eu sim! – respondi sorrindo, sabendo que isso daria um motivo para Alice ficar estagnada. Ela sempre sabia as coisas antes de nós.

- Ah conta!

- Bom...o que tudo indica é que Rose está grávida outra vez e Emmet jura de pé juntos que será uma menina, e qual será o nome...?

- Pipa! Mas fala sério, a Rose vai deixar? Quero dizer, nada contra esse nome, mas...

- É o Emmet e a Rose, e eles se entendem, certo?

- Bom...bom para eles né?

- Sim, ótimo para eles.

- Garotas, preciso de ajuda com essa massa! – Esme chamou a gente e nós fomos atrás dela. – Alice, lave suas mãos e misture ovos e leite, Bella, vá enrolar aquela massa que está preparada em cima do balcão.

- Sim senhora!

[...]

- Boa noite. – sussurrou uma voz no meu ouvido que fazia todo meu corpo arrepiar, até hoje.

Eu virei e me deparei com ele, um sorriso lindo surgindo em seu rosto e aquilo foi tudo que eu vi antes de me jogar em seus braços e enfiar meu rosto em seu peito.

- Senti saudades. – murmurei, absorvendo todo o seu perfume.

- Eu também, muitas. – ele respondeu, uma das mãos acariciando minha cabeça, enquanto a outra encontrava-se pousada em minha coluna, pouco acima do quadril. Era incrível como meu corpo era totalmente alerta a ele.

- Nós temos que descer para o jantar. – eu disse me afastando um pouquinho dele. – Eu sei que você e Jazz devem estar saciados, mas vocês não vão fazer essa desfeita, certo?

Ele sorriu e depositou um suave beijo em minha testa.

- Certo, nós já vamos descer, mas antes disso...como eles estão?

- Ah...como sempre? Quero dizer, hoje em dia Anne reclamou que Charlie tinha pego um laço dela e não queria devolver...

- Tempestade em copo d'água. – ele falou suspirando.

- Eu conversei com os dois e eles fizeram as pazes. Eu só espero que dure por um bom tempo.

- Eu também. Eu quero que eles já estejam se dando bem quando o nosso próximo filho ou filha chegar.

- Você ainda acha que vamos ter mais filhos? – eu perguntei incrédula. Charlie fora uma surpresa de certa forma, mas o parto dele havia sido tão complicado e agora eu morria de medo de ter outro. Até porque, era difícil uma vampira tornar-se mãe, mesmo isso vindo tornando-se mais comum na família Cullen.

- Aham, você sabe...é só praticarmos bastante que um dia vem.

Dessa vez eu tive rir, uma alta e sonora gargalhada, acompanhada por ele.

- É, a pratica leva a perfeição.

- Isso aí, e você sabe...ainda temos um tempinho até o jantar... – ele comentou mordendo de leve o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Podemos praticar...

- MÃE A ANNE AMARROU MEUS CADARÇOS! – ouvi o grito de Charlie e revirei os olhos.

- Parece que nem tanto tempo assim. – Edward comentou sorrindo e já se preparando para enfrentar outro caos.

* * *

**Bom...esse é o fim! :(**

Eu amei escrever para essa fic e amei os comentários de vocês. :D

Espero vê-las novamente em minhas outras fanfics, e para essa fic, eu pretendo postar mais uns três capítulos bônus.

Enfim, é isso...besos da Mah


End file.
